Kick Start My Heart
by AlanaFaith2
Summary: They say that it doesn't exist. I didn't think it existed. But then I ended up there. In Narnia. With four other kids called the Pevensies and my friends. Oh, and I just happen to be the Heart. Sincerely- Sophie. What happens when eight kids, a faun, and a lion collide? Narnia. And who are those eight kids? The Kings and Queens and Protectors. LWW thru to the Golden Age
1. Chapter 1- Sophie

**Chapter 1- Sophie**

**Toronto, Canada, 2014**

* * *

**_Hello! This is my first fan-fiction, so I don't know how this will turn out. I know that this plot is over-used, but I'm hoping that the twist I've added will change it up a bit. I've also noticed that there is hardly any Susan/OCs or Lucy/OCs, so I wanted to try my hand at that as well. Also, please tell me if my girl characters are Mary-Sues, I've tried desperately not to make them fall into it, but I'm afraid that every now and then they do. Also, please tell me if I'm not being descriptive enough, explaining things and describing things is my weak spot that I'm working on!  
_**

**_This story will continue through the Golden Age, and I'm already planning a sequel in Prince Caspian and I'm hoping to continue this after as well. This first chapter is really short, only three pages on Microsoft Word, but don't worry, all my chapters after are at least six pages, usually seven or more. This chapter is just introducing my own characters and explaining how they came to Narnia. Face-claims are on my profile, all canon characters will be the actors from the movies, and for my own characters I have painstakingly tried to find the right actors. For Sophie, her actress you will have to imagine without an English accent, she was the only one who fit her description. I hope you enjoy and Please Review! Oh, and Slight WARNING: There will be some *minor* swear words, very minor and they won't be spelled out. I am completely anti-swearing normally, but this does have to be realistic. There won't be anything too bad. And they'll be very rare._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Narnia or any of the characters you recognize. Only my OCs. SO DO NOT STEAL THEM PLEASE!_**

* * *

"...And pirouette, and up! Good work everyone..." The last few notes of the piano died away as we all breathed a big sigh of relief. I stretched and heard my back crack as Madame barked out more orders for us to do. From outside the glass window in the middle of the dance studio, I saw my 'friends' grinning at me. Alexander, who was a year older than me at sixteen, was prancing up and down, pretending to be a ballet dancer as he smirked. I rolled my eyes at their antics, and turned back to the matter at hand. Which currently meant stretching out my leg on the barre as I pointed my toes further than I ever thought possible.

As the piano started up once again, courtesy of Mrs. Drivers, I got into position to rehearse my lyrical piece. I love dance. Dance and writing. Weird combination, I know. As I floated around the room, acting out the story with the music, I tried to ignore my aching joints and muscles, as all good little dancers must do. Finally, the hour was up and I was released from the confines of the barre and Madame Rubinskis' barks. I grabbed my hoodie out from my locker, pulled on some jeans, and unlaced my dance slippers. I knew that someone was staring at me so I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"If you guys are trying to be stealth, you really should improve." I stood up, facing a group of three people, all smirking. Alex, Charlie (who's really Charlotte, but more on that later,) and finally my ten year old brother Eric leaned up against the gigantic mirror in the middle of the room and watched.

"Impressive, Sophie," my best friend Charlie said sarcastically, twisting her long, blonde hair into a ponytail. Her brother (Alex) smirked as he tried to imitate what I was working on.

"..._and pirouette, and up! Ooh, I'm so excited!_" Alex's falsetto and imitation of a squealing girl was so funny it made even me grin. I was used to all their teasing; I've lived with or mostly lived with all three of them my entire life. Trust me, with them; you need to grow a thick skin. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, guys, Mom will be waiting outside. Charlie, do we need to give you and Alex a ride?" I picked up my dance bag with my iPod in and pointed to my rather impatient mother, standing outside the studio's door.

"Yeah, thanks, Kat won't be home until late tonight, and Dad is working somewhere in Barbados." Alex and Charlie lived with their executive, _rich_ dad and some trophy wife of his. And when I say _rich_, I mean super duper rich. Like millionaire rich. I only knew them because their mom and my mom are friends, or they were until Mrs. O'Dell decided that she'd had enough and then moved to Paris, and then Mr. O'Dell made his fortune selling some genius computer part or something. I know that Charlie still sees her mom sometimes, but only once or twice a year.

"Great! Want to come over for dinner?" I asked, holding the door open as Eric pushed past, playing with his Nintendo. Alex smirked.

"Now, Sophie, why would we want to spend time with _you_?" he asked, teasingly. I knew he was only teasing because we have this conversation a lot. Like 'three or four times' a week, lot. I rolled my eyes and pushed his shoulder, as Mom clucked her tongue impatiently.

"Hurry up, kids, Dad's got the barbecue on and I have to make the salad." Charlie and I grinned as she mentioned the words 'dad' and 'barbeque'. Dad's barbeques were legendary in our neighborhood. Mom then turned to Charlie. "How did cheerleading practice go, dear?" _Hello_! _I'm_ the one who's your daughter. What about 'how did dance rehearsal go, sweetheart?' I knew that Mom felt guilty about Mrs. O'Dell leaving, and she took special care of Alex and Charlie, _especially_ Charlie, but she sometimes ignored me in the process.

I knew that my face had fallen without me realizing it and Alex patted my back, comfortingly. That's the thing about Alex, he could be rude and sarcastic, but he was sensitive when you needed it. I barely heard Charlie's vague reply as I got into the car. Charlie smiled sympathetically at me once we were all in, I didn't blame her that she got more attention from my own mother and not me. It wasn't _her_ fault her mom left. Fortunately, Alex changed the subject before I could dwell on it even more.

Charlie was only thirteen, two whole years younger than my fifteen years, but I didn't care. In fact, she was the only one out of the four of us who had blonde hair. Where she had fair hair and green eyes, the rest of us had dark hair and brown eyes, well, except for Eric who had blue eyes. We've been friends since the time we were in a crib, Mom and Mrs. O'Dell had grown up together.

Charlie and I are opposites in many ways. Where I'm a loser and a geek, Charlie's the most popular girl in her grade 8 class. Her inheritance does her good in many ways, they always have enough to eat, and wear designer clothes, and Alex even has his own sport car he got for his sixteenth birthday. I, on the other hand, do not have such luck. We are definitely not rich, and I'm about as average as you can get. Where Charlie's blonde and pretty and slender, I'm tall and dark and curvy. Yeah, I'm definitely not a hit at the local high school, compared to Alex, who's the most popular guy in the school. Charlie's into sports and cheerleading, I'm into science and writing and dance and music. But somehow we get along really well through all that.

"Mom, I want to play on the Wii when we get home, _pwease_?" Oh yeah, and that's Eric. Computer game player extraordinaire and complete braniac. I mean, I'm smart, but he's like _super_ smart. We look alike, I suppose, we both have dark hair and are tall, but the similarities stop just about there. He likes science and math, I like music and English. Mom sighed.

"Honey, your father has the neighborhood round; you know what he will say." Charlie made a yelp.

"Woohoo! Neighborhood block party!" She cheered, throwing up invisible pompoms in the air and waving them. Alex and I exchanged a grin and an eye-roll at Charlie's exuberant behaviour.

"Charlotte Rachel O'Dell! Calm down please!" Mom ordered, but I could tell she was trying not to laugh. Charlie grinned sheepishly and sank back down into her seat. That's just the kind of person Charlie was. Exuberant and over-hyper a lot of the time, sarcastic and witty at others, and on top of it all, a good person. Eric started kicking the chair, bored.

"Honey, don't do that please. Do you want to watch your DVD?" When she says DVD, she means _the_ DVD. The Narnia-thingy DVD whats-it.

"Yes, please!" Eric said, nodding eagerly. Mom started up the built-in DVD player and the opening scene started playing. The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe was Eric's favorite book, movie, and soundtrack. Weird, really, you'd think he'd grow out of it by now. He's kind of a nerd, that way. He _obsesses_ over all things Narnia. I mean, the story's okay, I guess, I like it, but not _that_ much!

From over my shoulder, I notice Charlie plug in her headphones and start listening to her iPod. We both have a similar passion for music. She starts nodding in rhythm to the beat. She looked peaceful as Mom pulled onto the highway. We cruised down the rest of the way in silence, and I begin to think about the next story I want to write. I only awake from my reverie by an ear-splitting scream. I look up quickly just in time to see Charlie's terrified screams, Eric's horrified expression, Alex's wide eyes, and Mom's panicked braking. That's when I see the huge truck barreling towards us. Time seems to stand still as the impact happens, shattering the glass in the windows. I vaguely hear a lion's roar as everything turns white and I black out.


	2. Chapter 2- Peter

**Chapter 2- Peter**

**Lake District, England, 1943**

**_Hello again! I'm back with a new chapter. This one is way longer than the first, nine pages I think. Also, something I forgot to mention in the first chapter, I will not be one of those authors who force people to review to get new chapters, those are just annoying and often rude. That said, I might hold off posting a new one if no one reviews or follows or favorites at all, but I will eventually post it after a few days. But PLEASE REVIEW! That is not an excuse for you not to REVIEW! I read fan-fiction before I wrote it and I know that it's annoying and that this is over said, but it really does help! And big, long, constructive reviews are especially appreciated! Please tell me if I'm not being descriptive enough, I know I tend to use more dialogue than descriptions. Thank you for reading this story! And wow! I got two long, instructive reviews in 12 hours! I'm freaking out right now! Thank you thank you thank you!_**

**_To answering the reviews: The main points I got were that there were too many OCs. I know. I got a little carried away, but I believe they are all still crucial to the plot, so please hang in there! It will get better. As to PopRockShawty's question, this will be a Peter/OC, Susan/OC, Edmund/OC, and Lucy/OC fic. I know, *inwardly cringe*. It's cliche. But I wrote this for fun, and it was fun to write. If you don't like it, don't read. The subplots won't be all at the same time, and there will be some relative character growth in between. And if there's anything else you could tell me to improve on, please do! Thank you for pointing out that they have the danger of becoming Mary Sues. I'm working on that. And thank you as well Cosette 24601! Your point is duly noted, but I sort of do need all of the OCs. And I'm now attached to them..._**

**_This chapter is Peter's POV. POVs will switch from chapter to chapter, so pay attention to the chapter headings._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Narnia blah blah blah. Only Sophie, Alex, Charlie and Eric._**

"Gastro-vascular. Come on, Peter, gastro-vascular!" I vaguely heard my sister yell at me. I squinted in the darkened room, where the only light came from the grayish windows that were covered in sheet rain. The rain poured down, its gloominess reflecting our mood. I heard the distant crack of thunder.

I took in my siblings' expressions as I tried to process Susan's question.

"Oh, is it Latin?" I asked tiredly. Edmund popped his head out from under the table and smirked at me.

"Is it Latin for 'worst game ever invented'?" I couldn't help but smirk at Susan who sat in the sofa besides me and she glared at both of us, slamming the book shut and pushing it over onto the other seat. It was no secret that we were all bored. So extremely and horribly bored, in fact, that it made your mind numb and your senses dull. Susan and Edmund, my middle younger siblings, were beginning to get on my nerves, but Mum had told me to look after all of them, and so that was what I was going to do. Besides, we only had each other now.

We had all been sent away the day before from Finchley, our wonderful home in a suburb of London, to live with a bumbling old professor and a grumpy housekeeper in the country because of the bombs. I didn't want to go, none of us did, but Dad is fighting in the war, and Ed was almost killed when he ran back inside to grab a picture during the air raids. I, naturally, had to go in and grab him, and we were both almost killed by the bombs. It gave Mum a huge fright and so she sent us away to the country. I was still scared for Mum though, she was still there with the dreadful bombs that killed people every single day. Part of me wishes I could fight in the war. But unfortunately, I can't, because I am only 16. I wish Dad was here. He would know what to do.

Lucy, my youngest sister at eight years old, hopped off her perch from where she was staring by the window and walked over to where I sat. I was double her age and I was more like a favorite uncle to her than a brother.

"We could play hide and seek! Please, Peter, please," Lucy whimpered.

"But we're already having so much fun," I replied, with a sarcastic jibe at Susan, my eldest younger sister, who was 14. She glared at me and I could practically hear Edmund's smirk. Then Lucy gave me the dreadful puppy dog look. I can't resist the puppy dog look no matter how hard I try. Lucy is very manipulative. I resisted for a moment, I didn't really want to play hide and seek, but after a moment I gave up. I gave her a smile that grew wider as I spoke.

"One, two, three-!" I heard Edmund groan and exclaim "What?", but he scrambled out from under the table, where he was fiddling with the screws, and ran after Lucy. I gave Susan an apologetic smile and she ran after our youngest siblings.

As I counted, I reflected on how different we all were. Lucy was the youngest, and was bright and cheerful and brave. Edmund was the next youngest, and at 13 he was a bit of a nuisance. Mum said he was going through a 'stage', but all he ever was recently was snarky and mean, especially to Lucy. I know that he has been taking the war very hard, after all, I don't know what I would have done if Dad had had to fight in the war when I was 13. But he was very hard to deal with at the moment. Like last night, for example, he just _had_ to scare Lucy and I had to go in and comfort her, while Ed meanwhile talked back to Susan calling her Mum when she asked him to go to bed.

Speaking of Su, she was the next oldest, and was 14. She has taken on the role of mother, now that Mum is still in London. When we lived in London, she used to attract all the attention from the boys in our neighborhood, with her dark curly hair and brown eyes. That naturally didn't go over very well with me, after all, she is still my little sister, and I have to protect her. Yeah, I suppose I do have a protective streak.

"Ninety-four, ninety-five, ninety-six, ninety-seven," suddenly I heard a commotion and the sounds of footsteps upstairs. "Ninety-nine, one hundred! Ready or not, here I come!" I opened my eyes and stared at the small parlor that I was in. Just then, I heard Lucy's voice yelled out, "It's alright, I'm back! I'm alright!" I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion. As I ran towards the stair case, past the main hallway, I saw Lucy standing there in the middle of it and I heard Ed exclaim "Shut up! He's coming!" Then he saw me and groaned in annoyance and stepped out from behind the curtains.

"You know, I'm not sure you two have _quite_ got the idea of this game," I smirked at them.

"B-but weren't you wondering where I was?" she asked, perplexed. Ed and I all looked at each other in confusion. What was she talking about?

"That's the point. That's why he was seeking you," Edmund explained in a tone that you would use for talking to five year olds. I glared at him for his tone, but what he said was actually correct.

"Does this mean I win?" Susan asked, popping out from her hiding place and I shrugged and turned to look at her.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore, Susan," I said, and turned back to look at Lucy.

Lucy's eyes narrowed again and she said, "I've been gone for hours!" I stared at her and my first thought was that she must have bumped her head really hard. How else would you say that? Or perhaps she fell asleep.

She then went on to talk about a wardrobe upstairs, and a place called Narnia filled with snow, and about a faun named Tumnus. Susan and I gave each odd looks as we followed Lucy upon her insistence to see the wardrobe. It happened to be in an old spare room in the back of the house; I was quite certain that neither the professor, nor the Macready, knew it existed. In the room was just the wardrobe and some dusty windows, and I could tell that the wardrobe was made out of Apple wood. It gave the whole room a fruity smell, mixed with the strange combination of mothballs. It had odd carvings etched over it, as if it was telling a story. There was a bold, majestic, lion, and an enormous apple tree in the center; and along the handles and the edges were two children and a small horse thing with wings. For a second I thought that perhaps Lucy was right, it did certainly seems strange and out of the ordinary. But as soon as we got there, it was just a normal wardrobe with a back just like any other wardrobe. Lucy seemed very confused about why the wardrobe didn't lead to this Narnia place, but I just assumed, once again, that she had bumped her head. Or perhaps she was playing a game.

"The only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe, Lucy," Susan chided, stepping out of the wardrobe, after we had all taken turns knocking at the back of it.

"One game at a time, Lu, we don't all have your imagination," I told her. She looked like she was about to cry, and I immediately felt bad, but Lucy did have to learn to grow up sometime.

"But I wasn't imagining!" she cried out.

"That's enough, Lucy," Susan replied, sternly.

"I wouldn't lie about this!"

"Well, I believe you!" exclaimed Edmund, suddenly. I looked at him in suspicion; he was up to no good.

"You do?" asked Lucy, also suspiciously.

"Yeah, of course! Didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboard?" he said, grinning, as Lucy's face crumpled. I glared at Edmund and felt my anger rising.

"Oh, will you just stop! You just have to make everything worse, don't you?" I said, stepping closer to him, threateningly.

Edmund shrugged, slightly scared. "It was just a joke!"

"When are you going to learn to grow up?" To my surprise he glared back and stepped forward.

"SHUT UP! YOU THINK YOU'RE DAD, BUT YOU'RE NOT!" He screamed and ran off, leaving Susan to glare at me.

"Well, that was nicely handled." Then she turned, running off after Edmund. I faced Lucy, slightly annoyed.

"But, it really was there!" She was seriously still playing at this game! I couldn't believe it.

"Susan's right, Lucy. That's enough," I said firmly to Lucy, and walked off down the hallway, holding up my hands in surrender. I just couldn't win with any of them.

I soon stopped and leaned back against the wall, rubbing my forehead anxiously. Mum told me to look after my siblings, but how could I help them with one sibling pretending she found a magical land, another sibling being deliberately mean and spiteful, and the third sibling trying to pick up the pieces and mother us all? This was a disaster.

* * *

We were all very quiet at dinner, that night. Edmund was being his usual sullen self, and Susan kept glaring at me from across the table. Lucy looked like she was going to cry at any moment, and Mrs. Macready was glaring at us, making sure we didn't spill any soup on her beloved tablecloth. I quickly excused myself and went to mine and Ed's new bedroom and took out my history book. I want to be a history professor once I finish school, and I have a strange fascination with it.

I was so engrossed in my book that I didn't know how much time had passed until Edmund came up and started to get ready for bed. I quickly went to the girls' room, kissed Lucy goodnight, although she still seemed strangely quiet and sad, said goodnight to Susan, and then I got into bed.

That night I dreamt of a strange land with ice and snow.

* * *

The next thing I knew someone was turning on a light and Lucy shaking me awake, and shouting, "Peter, Peter, wake up! Peter, wake up! It's there, it's really there!"

"Lucy, what are you talking about?" I replied, turning into my pillow in order to block out the light.

"Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe like I told you!" I turned over on my pillow to face her. Edmund entered the room, followed by Susan who promptly sat down on my bed.

"Oh, you've just been dreaming, Lucy," she said.

"But I haven't! I saw Mr. Tumnus again, and this time, Edmund went too!" At that I snapped to attention and stared at Edmund who was leaning against the dressing table with his arms crossed. What did he think he was playing at?

"You saw the faun?" I asked, sitting up. Edmund slowly shook his head. Lucy hopped off the bed and faced me.

"Well, he didn't exactly go there with me, wh-what were you doing, Edmund?" she asked, confused. This was all completely bonkers. I caught a strange vibe coming from my youngest siblings, and Edmund smirked and maintained a casual posture.

Edmund shrugged. "I was just playing along! Sorry, Peter, I shouldn't have encouraged her, but, you know what little children are like these days. They just don't know when to stop pretending." I saw Lucy's face crumple up and Susan and I exchanged an exasperated glance, Lucy ran out of the room sobbing. I turned and gave Ed a vicious glare. He is so stupid sometimes! I pushed him onto the bed as I ran after Susan and Lucy.

In horror, I watched the professor, whom we had clear instructions not to disturb come out of his room and watched Lucy run smack dab into him. She looked up startled but then hugged him and cried into his dressing robe. He patted her awkwardly as Ed came out behind me, all of us in shock at the events that had just transpired.

"You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping in the stables!" Mrs. Macready exclaimed as she entered the hallway, tying her dressing robe on, but stopped short when she saw the professor. "P-professor! I'm sorry, I told them! You were not to be disturbed!" she exclaimed, and then glared at the three of us.

"It's alright, Mrs. Macready, I'm sure there is an explanation. But first of all, I think that this one is in need of a little hot chocolate." He gently passed Lucy to Mrs. Macready, who surprisingly didn't seem to mind. She must like Lucy more than the rest of us. Edmund quickly rushed out of the room, and Susan and I began to follow him before a "Wait," from the professor made us stop. He made motions for us to follow him, and Susan and I timidly did so. We must be in some sort of trouble, I realized. Why else would the professor want to speak to us?

Susan and I followed the professor into the biggest library I've ever seen. All around there were hundreds of bookshelves filled with all sorts of books. I quickly scanned through some of them, hoping that it would go unnoticed. It did, or at least, the professor didn't call me out on it. There were biographies and history books, and textbooks, and even fantasy novels! I didn't exactly peg Professor Kirke as the fantasy kind. Guess you can never know.

The professor sat down behind his desk and stuffed his pipe into a container in the shape of an apple. I had a very strange sense of being in trouble in school and then going to the headmaster's office. After a brief glance, Susan shook her head.

"You seem to have upset the delicate internal balance of my housekeeper," Professor Kirke said, with the slightest hint of a smirk as he fiddled around with his pipe. In more humorous circumstances I would have laughed at his accurate description of the grumpy old Mrs. Macready.

"We're very sorry, sir. It's won't happen again," I attempted to say, not really wanting to have to explain about Lucy's temporary lapse of common sense, and I grabbed Susan's arm to drag her out of the room, but one look at the professor and she shook me off.

"It's our sister, sir, Lucy." Susan said, as I glared at her. We could handle it! Well, probably, anyway.

"Ah, the weeping girl," the professor remarked, taking a whiff from his pipe.

"Yes, sir, you see, she's upset."

The Professor looked up. "Hence the weeping." I glared at Susan.

"It's nothing. We can handle it!"

"Oh, I can see that!" The professor remarked, sarcastically. That didn't exactly make me feel any better.

Susan ignored me. "She thinks she's found a magical land," the professor nodded his head understandingly, "In the upstairs wardrobe." At that the professor did the least expected thing possible. He jerked his head up in surprise and ushered us down to the couch in the middle of the room.

"What did you say?"

"Well, the wardrobe, upstairs! Lucy thinks she's found a forest inside..." I began to explain.

"She won't stop going on about it!" Susan interrupted me, as we both sat down.

"What was it like?" he asked, breathlessly. I stared at him in confusion.

"Like talking to a lunatic!" exclaimed Susan.

The professor shook his head. "No, not her, the forest!" Okay, now this was completely confusing.

"Y-you're not saying you believe her?" I asked, hesitantly. He couldn't! He looked at us oddly.

"You don't?

"Well, of course not! I mean logically, it's impossible!" Susan exclaimed, just as confused as I was.

"What do they teach in schools these days?" Professor Kirke asked, almost to himself, and he shook his head disapprovingly. Susan and I exclaimed confused glances again.

"Edmund said they were only pretending..." I tried to explain, before the professor interrupted me.

"Oh, and he's generally the more truthful one, is he?" I shook my head.

"No, this would be the first time," I replied, feeling the nagging feeling in your stomach when you know you're about to lose an important argument, and leaned back against the couch.

"Well, if she's not mad, and she's not lying, then _logically_ you must assume she's telling the truth!"

"You're saying that we should just believe her?" I asked, trying to understand what he was getting at. The idea is ridiculous!

"She's your sister, isn't she? You're a family! You might just try acting like one!" The professor seemed to be getting quite angry with us for not agreeing with him. He then turned in his seat away from us. Susan and I both got the hint that this conversation was over and we quietly left the room. Once we got outside though, Susan turned on me.

"Please don't say you even listened to the crazy old man!" she exclaimed, staring at me disbelievingly.

"Well, he did have a point, Susan," I said, hesitantly. Susan groaned out loud and walked away from me.

"I'm going to bed. See you in the morning, Peter;" she said to me, and then muttered something under her breath that sounded awfully like, "In London they wouldn't have this nonsense!" I have no idea what I'm going to do. Both Lucy and the Professor were losing it. I tiredly went back to my room, and Edmund seemed to be already asleep. I glared at him before slipping into the bed. Hopefully I would wake up tomorrow and all this would be a bad dream.

* * *

The next morning was no different, unfortunately. Lucy was still very quiet and Edmund was in a horribly grouchy mood. Mrs. Macready was also very upset that we had disturbed her sleep, and the professor was missing in action. Breakfast was a nightmare, and I had resigned myself to having another boring old day in my bedroom reading my wonderfully fascinating book, until Ed decided to notice that the rain had stopped.

"Look, Peter, it's stopped raining!" he exclaimed, once we had all finished breakfast. Lucy's expression suddenly changed and she smiled a huge bright happy smile; that made me feel glad she was coming out of her mood.

"Why don't we play outside?" she suggested, and for the sake of my sanity, I agreed. At least Lucy would be happy again. I hated it when she was sad.

A half-hour later, I dragged Susan, a very grumbling and annoying Ed, and Lucy outside to play cricket. None of us were very good, but it was the only game that the professor had the equipment for. Lucy decided to settle herself down in the shade of a tree and read, while the rest of us began to play. As I was bowling the ball to Ed, I couldn't help but feel my spirits rise as we played in the fresh, crisp air. The country air was much more pleasant than the smoggy, dirty air in London, and the breeze ruffled through my hair as I ran.

I tried to imitate a sports commentator. "Peter winds up, oh, and he gets another wicket!"

I threw the ball and it accidentally hit Edmund on the leg. He glared at me while Susan smirked.

"OW!" he exclaimed. _He _was obviously still in a mood, anyhow. But even that couldn't quench my good spirits that day.

"Oops! Wake up dolly daydream!" I teased, and that just made him glare even more. I rolled my eyes and threw the ball once more. Susan picked up the ball.

"Why can't we play hide and seek again?" Edmund asked, which I thought was slightly odd.

"I thought _you_ said it was a kid's game," I picked up the ball which Susan threw at me and walked over to the bowling mound. The breeze kept blowing, and I started to wonder why the wind was picking up all of a sudden. The sun beat down on us too.

"Besides, we could all use the fresh air!" Susan exclaimed, trying to avoid yet _another _argument.

"It's not like there isn't air inside," I heard Ed mutter under his breath as I turned towards him again.

"Are you ready?" I asked, slightly exasperated.

Edmund glared. "Are you?" I threw the ball, but this time, Edmund hit the ball with the bat, and all four of us watched in horror as the ball sailed high up into the air and right through a very, expensive looking stained glass window. Susan's eyes were wide with shock and even Edmund looked shame-faced. I quickly grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her up as we all ran inside to inspect the damage.

We ran up the stairs as fast as we could just as we heard footsteps chasing us. I pulled my siblings into the room that the ball had entered, and we saw a very broken window and a piece of armor knocked over. All four of us stood in shock as we stared at each other, wondering what on earth we were going to say to the professor and the Macready to explain ourselves.

"Oh, well done, Ed," I said angrily, glaring at my irresponsible brother.

"You bowled it!" He protested, as Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Children? What's going on up there?" Mrs. Macready's voice interrupted our thoughts. Susan and I exchanged a horror filled look.

"The Macready!" She exclaimed, and we were all panic-stricken as we started to run.

"Come on!" I said, as Lucy and Edmund seemed to be the first of us to react and Lucy grabbed my hand as we ran as fast as we could, out into the hall and up the stairs. We tried numerous doors to try and hide ourselves in but they were all mysteriously locked. I didn't have time to contemplate though before Edmund opened one door and I instantly recognized it as the wardrobe that had caused us all so much trouble. Lucy and Edmund ran into the wardrobe but Susan and I stood still, staring at them disbelievingly.

"Come on!" Ed urged, stepping into the wardrobe where Lucy already was hidden.

"You have _got_ to be joking," Susan said, but I heard the Macready outside the door and shrugged and ran into the wardrobe, Susan following me, still grumbling. I closed the wardrobe door over, although not the entire way, I wasn't stupid and knew that we would never get out if I did, just as Mrs. Macready began to open the door. All four of us started to walk backwards as far as we could, to try and hide ourselves more and I felt a strange tugging sensation all over my body. I could hear the rest of my siblings squabbling and knew that they felt it too.

But before I could do anything about it, I suddenly felt something spiky poke into my back and then something cold and soon Susan and I fell back into snow. We exchanged curious glances and then I looked back at Lucy's smug expression and Edmund's stern one, who were already standing up in what looked like to be a snow covered forest. And that's when I found out Lucy was right.

"Impossible!" Susan breathed, as we stared at the magical atmosphere that lay in front of us.

Lucy smirked. "Don't worry; I'm sure it's just your imagination."

I turned to her. "I don't suppose, saying we're sorry would _quite_ cover it?" I asked, hesitantly. Lucy looked down.

"No, it wouldn't." my heart sank, until I noticed her wicked grin. "But that might!" and she threw a snowball right on my cheek. I jumped at the contact of the freezing snow, but soon gave up and next thing I knew, Susan, Lucy and I were all having a fierce snowball fight. It was the best fun we had had in years.


	3. Chapter 3- Sophie

**Chapter 3- Sophie**

**Somewhere in the space between Time and Fate**

* * *

**_Woohoo! Back to Sophie! This is one of my longest chapters ever, ten pages long! This is where I'm worried Sophie and/or Charlie might get Mary Sue-ish. SO please tell me in a review what I need to improve on! This is to make sure that you wonderful readers get the best story possible! _**

**_WARNING: This contains a little graphic description about the car crash. They are dead, after all, and they were injured! Nothing too bad, but if you're squeamish you might want to skip the first part of this chapter. I think I got carried away. Ooopsie! Sorry, not sorry! _**

**_Now, to my reviewers! Thank you PopRockShawty, for your review and for your follow! I really appreciate your support! My relationships will be relatively slow, except for one. But I've got a trick up my sleeve. And this will have probably 25-30 chapters. Thanks for your review!_**

**_I'm just going to clarify who my OCs are, so it's easier for all you lovely readers to understand. Sophie is my main character, she's fifteen. Alex, or Alexander, is sixteen and Charlie's brother. Charlie, or Charlotte, is thirteen, almost fourteen, and Alex's sister. Eric is 10, and Sophie's brother. Later today, I will post character sketches on my profile, just to help you all straighten out who's who. I've done my best doing that in the story itself, this is just for extra clarification for who needs it. _**

**_This is Sophie's POV. Just saying..._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Narnia or its wonderful world. C.S. Lewis does, and since he's dead, his step-son now does. Oh and Disney, whom I borrowed some of the dialogue from. I only own my OCs_**

* * *

As I awoke, I felt a queer, tingling feeling all over my body, and bright light surrounded me. I opened my eyes and saw grey clouds swirling around above my head and something cold seeping through my jeans and sweater. I sat up, as I began to remember the accident. Images of Mom arguing with Eric before the great big sixteen wheeler truck crashing towards us flashed through my mind. I vaguely remembered the ear-splitting screams, and then finally the torturous pain before there was nothing, only a blinding white light. I coughed into my sleeve as I shivered and looked around, blearily. There seemed to be a mist surrounding my eyes, and I quickly wiped them away with my hands, soon realizing they were my own tears. I looked around, despite my still-misty vision; that was slowly clearing like a foggy winter's morning. We seemed to be in the middle of a huge, snow covered wood. Trees of all sorts and sizes surrounded me, and I slowly tried to stand up, ignoring the dizzying pain in the back of my head as I did so. There was over three feet of snow, not to mention the small flakes that were starting to fall over me like a blanket. I looked over to my right, and saw three bodies, all still and all unconscious. Memories flooded back to me as I quickly ran over to them, trying to shake a young girl as I did so.

"Charlie! Charlotte Rachel O'Dell, wake up right now! I mean it!" I screamed at her, wiping the tears that were falling fast over my cheeks. I looked to my right and saw the figure of a small boy. A boy who looked remarkably like me.

"_Oh, God, Eric!_" I screamed in my head, as I ran over to him. He may be an obnoxious little brat sometimes but he's still my brother. I noticed a red gash on the side of his head. Using the sleeve of my sweater, I wiped away the blood, to no avail.

"Eric! Come on, buddy, wake up! Mom and Dad will be so worried. You have to wake up! Don't leave me..." I burst into uncontrollable sobs that took control of my body, and I could do nothing but sit there and weep. I only stopped when I felt a hand placed on my shoulder. I jumped immediately and started up, coming face to face with Alex.

"Alex! Oh, thank God, you're alive!" I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his shoulder. "I thought you were all dead," I whispered, hoarsely. I vaguely heard Alex's reply.

"I was really worried, Sophie. I thought you were dead. I saw that bar pierce through you." I stiffened and jumped out of his arms.

"What bar?" I asked, not understanding what he was saying. Alex seemed confused that I didn't understand.

"The metal bar! It broke through the glass and it impaled your back, Soph! I saw it happen! Then the next thing I knew, I woke up here." I instantly felt the breath knock out of me at his words. He saw me die. He saw me die, yet I am alive. WTF?! I heard a small murmur from behind me.

"Sophie? Alex?" We both whipped around and saw Charlie attempt to sit up. Her beautiful blonde hair was matted and drenched with blood.

"Charlie!" We both exclaimed, and rushed forward to her, enveloping her in a giant hug.

"Don't forget about me!" I whipped my head around so fast my hair would have smacked Alex in the face if I hadn't had it in a messy bun. My little brother knelt behind me, and I couldn't have been more pleased to see him in my entire life. I screamed and hugged him.

"ERIC RYAN BERGSON! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU JUST PUT ME THROUGH, YOU IDIOT?" I heard myself scream at him, and I wiped away emotional tears of joy.

"Yeah, okay, now gerrof!" Eric mumbled, his voice muffled by my hoodie. We finally all pulled apart and stared at each other and around the forest.

"Where the heck are we?" asked Charlie, moody as ever. I looked from one of them to the other and only came up with one logical solution. Alex saw me die, and we're not in the hospital, so that must mean that we're...

"Guys, I think we're dead," I said my voice trembling as I stared at them. Charlie did not seem impressed.

"Yeah, no kidding, Sherlock." I rolled my eyes and ignored her.

"But we're alive," Alex pointed out, while Eric suddenly seemed to realize something.

"Wait, so we're like the Walking Dead? Cool!" He cheered while we all stared at him as if he'd lost it. Which he probably has. We probably all have.

I grimaced. "Shut up, Eric. That's not helping." I really didn't want the image of a mutilated zombie apocalypse fleeing in my brain at the moment. Charlie shrugged.

"Maybe we're in Heaven," she suggested, cautiously. We all stared around the forest.

"But we can think, talk, smell, hear and touch. We are very much alive, and but we're dead," Alex repeated.

I rolled my eyes. "We know, Alex. Don't need to say it again." He made a face at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

Charlie snorted. "Real mature, guys. How about less arguing, and more trying to figure out what the heck has happened!" I nodded in agreement and started to figure out what our next plan was.

Then Eric suddenly gasped. "Where's Mom?" He asked, worried. I looked around, wildly, yet there was no sign of her anywhere. I turned, tear-stricken, to my little brother.

"I don't think she's here, Eric," I said, and he burst out crying.

"That's a good thing, right? That means she's not dead, right?" He gasped out, accentuated by the sobs that racked his body. He turned and cried into my stomach. I patted him as I wiped away my own tears, shivering in the freezing cold.

"Yeah, let's hope so, Eric," I said, not quite believing it myself. If we were all dead, then there was no chance at all that Mom made it. Alex looked around, anxiously.

"I think we should start finding shelter. This storm isn't getting any better." I nodded and we started to make our way through the endless trees. Eric suddenly halted to a stop and gasped out.

"NARNIA!" We all stared at him, confused.

"What?" We all chorused, staring at him.

"Narnia! We're in Narnia! It's a snow covered forest, and lions, and, and..." Smiling sympathetically, I crouched down to his level.

"Honey, I know you're in shock, but there is no such thing as Narnia. It just doesn't exist." He shook his head violently.

"No! No, listen, I swear!" He pointed in the direction of a commotion. I heard vague shouts of, "Get that, Ed!" or "There, Lucy!" I looked at Eric and he suddenly had a huge grin on his face and I couldn't exactly figure out why. "Peter!" "SU!" came the voices again. Alright, so maybe it was a coincidence that those names just had to be the same names as the four Pevensies. But that's all it is. A coincidence. That's all that is logically possible.

Charlie breathed in shock, looking around. "No way," she said, and I stared at her as if she was crazy. Alex and I shrugged, and I was about to reply before something cold hit my arm and I turned around, confused and more than a little annoyed. I stared at the rustling bushes just as something popped out of the bushes, standing up and staring at all four of us. Well, not something, exactly. Someone. And I could tell, just by looking at her, who she was.

She was Lucy Pevensie.

And she could scream. Really, really, loud. All four of us heard a distant, "LUCY!" but we were all in shock.

I managed to shake myself out of it first.

"No, no, no, no, no, this can_not_ be happening to me," I began to hyperventilate, placing a hand on my chest to calm my racing heart. This was ridiculous. Completely illogical. I must be in a coma, about to wake up from a nightmare. I began to pinch myself, but all that succeeded in doing was hurting me. Suddenly, three more figures ran out of the bushes. Two boys and another girl. All looking exactly like Lucy . We all stood in complete and utter shock and stared at each other, ignoring the freezing snowflakes that were falling down on us. I noticed a boy around my age, a girl about 14, another boy who must have been 13. And of course, Lucy was about eight. It was the staring contest of all staring contests.

The oldest seemed to react first.

"Lucy!" He screamed, reaching for his youngest sister. And that was all the proof I needed. And I desperately didn't want it.

"Who are _you_?" asked Charlie, rather rudely. I rolled my eyes but didn't take my eyes off the four.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't freak out, okay?" She nodded, tentatively, and I stuck out my hand to the oldest of the four.

"Hi! I'm Sophie. I've got no idea how we're here, or how you're here, but, anyway..." I cringed, noticing I was rambling on again. I tended to do that. Especially with cute guys around. Mortifying, I know. He stared at us horrified, but shook my hand.

"I'm Peter Pevensie. That's Susan, Edmund, and Lucy."

Lucy looked up at me concerned. "Are you alright? You're all bleeding!" I glanced down at my clothes and at the others and screamed in horror. We were all covered in blood stains. Geez, no wonder that poor kid was staring. We probably did look like the Walking Dead.

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh," I began to say, and shook my head to stop myself from hyperventilating again. "Okay." I turned back to the Pevensies, who stared at us as if we were crazy. Strangely enough, it didn't hurt, anywhere. "Okay. This may sound weird. We were in a car accident, and we just ended up here. Do you know where we are, by any chance?" I asked, although I had a pretty good guess as to where we were. How did Eric know this stuff?

"Car accident?" Susan asked, confused, but Peter cut her off.

"Narnia, apparently," he said, with a small grin at me. I smiled back, hesitantly, and tried to keep a clear head. I turned to Alex, who had been struck dumb with this entire conversation, _and_ who was staring at Susan, then to Charlie, who looked like she had just been slapped, and last of all to Eric, who looked like he had died and gone to Heaven. Oh, wait, we've already done that!

I turned to Peter and his siblings with a clenched smile. "Please excuse me for a second," I said, nervously, before turning around at the others. I clapped my hands together and rolled my eyes. "WAKE UP, YOU IDIOTS!" I thought I heard Peter and Edmund snicker at Charlie and Alex's surprised expressions, and I turned back to them. "Just to clarify, we're not actually injured. In fact, I think we are dead in the other world. We got injured pretty badly, so that's why we look like this."

Peter smiled at me reassuringly. He was actually pretty cute, he was tall, and had blonde hair and blue eyes. I tried to snap myself out of my trance and cursed myself inwardly for getting side-lined. I shivered in the cold and decided that I had better introduce the others.

"Oh! Sorry, um, that's my little brother Eric, my friend Charlie, and her brother Alex," I said, pointing to each one in turn, blushing at my slip-up. He must think us the weirdest people on earth. Or in the universe, anyway. I'm not sure we're still on earth.

Edmund huffed, surprising me since I thought he was mute, he was so quiet. "A girl named Charlie?" he asked, disbelievingly and I saw Charlie narrow her eyes at him.

"It's my name, got a problem with that?" she replied, glaring at him. I saw Peter give his brother a glare as well, sibling talk to be nice, probably, before Edmund shrunk back and shook his head.

Little Lucy stood forward, away from the bushes, out in front of Peter. "I thought there weren't any humans in Narnia."

"We're not from Narnia," Alex announced, finally deciding to contribute to the situation, whether it was helpful or not. Alex and Susan went back to staring at each other, which somehow annoyed me, rather a lot. We didn't exactly have time for schoolboy crushes at the moment. And Alex is not exactly the best person to have around when he's crushing. Lucy smiled at me and hid behind Peter, who played with her hair affectionately. Man, I wish I'd paid more attention to the movie, now!

Susan narrowed her eyes. "Why are you dressed weird?" I eyes widened and so did Charlie's as we stared at her in shock. Peter's jaw dropped at his sister's rudeness.

"SUSAN!" He yelled, whereas both Charlie and I exclaimed, "excuse me?!"

"It's a long story," I began as Charlie exclaimed, "we're kinda from the 21st century," and all four of the Pevensie's mouths dropped open in shock. Thank you, Charlie, for your wondrous tact!

"You're from the future?" asked Peter, disbelievingly. Susan shook her head.

"No, this can't be happening, Peter, you can't say you believe them, do you?" she asked, as I felt my anger rising again. Yep, definitely not going to get on with her! Peter shrugged.

Edmund glared at us, especially Charlie. "She's right, Peter. What if they are the Witch's spies?" We all glared at Edmund, who scowled back.

"We are _not_ the Witch's spies!" Charlie exclaimed, angrily. I turned to Peter, wondering if he really thought we were the Witch's spies.

He looked thoughtful for a second, before relaxing a little. "Edmund, I believe them. Think about it, we are in _Narnia_, a land covered in ice and snow, so I'm pretty sure that we should trust Lucy on this one." I immediately felt better knowing someone was on my side.

Lucy gave me a cute smile and took my hand. Pretty brave move considering we must look like hell. "I believe them, I know all too well what it's like when you are telling the truth and no one believes you," she said, as the other three Pevensie's immediately looked shame-faced, and Edmund glared at Lucy. She grinned again and made a snowball, throwing it at Susan, who first of all jumped at the freezing contact of the snow, but then smiled and soon we were all in a huge snowball fight. Well, except for Edmund. Charlie grinned wickedly and threw a huge snowball right onto Edmund's face, who scowled and exclaimed, "OW! Stop it!" Peter turned to look at his brother and immediately a look of pure anger crossed his face.

"You little liar!" Peter exclaimed.

"You didn't believe her either!" Edmund protested. I tried to remember why they were angry at each other, and luckily for me, my endless amount of book readings and movie watching paid off. I remembered the majority of the story arc.

"Apologize to Lucy...say you're sorry," he threatened, taking a step towards him.

"Alright! I'm sorry!" he said, rubbing his elbow. I couldn't help but take a huge dislike to him, even though I know his story.

"That's alright, some little children just don't know when to stop pretending," Lucy replied, smirking at her brother. Charlie and I tried to hide our smirks. I don't think I would have been smart enough to reply with something as cutting as that. And she's eight! But by now, we were all freezing, and sopping wet from snowballs. Charlie grinned at me and Eric took my hand. I still don't understand how we got here, considering that Narnia and the Pevensies aren't supposed to exist, but I'm pretty sure that unless this is all a dream, then someone will explain soon.

"What should we do now?" Alex asked, although all of us knew exactly what would happen.

"Maybe we should go back," Susan protested, motioning around. Gosh, she needs to learn to be flexible!

"Shouldn't we at least take a look around?" Edmund suggested, and I tried really hard not to narrow my eyes at him, knowing he was planning on betraying us all. He looked over at the distant snow-peaked mountains in the distance. Again.

Peter turned to Lucy.

"I think Lucy should decide," replied Peter, smiling at his youngest sister. She grinned and let go of my hand.

"I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!" she exclaimed, her childish joy infectious. Peter and I grinned as Susan and Edmund sulked.

"Well, then Mr. Tumnus it is!" Peter answered, and he led us all towards a wardrobe, which he promptly entered. I stared at him confused, wondering what he was doing.

"We can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this!" exclaimed Susan, rather annoyingly. I tried not to roll my eyes and Charlie grinned at Lucy. Alex just stood there like a nincompoop staring at her. Yeesh.

"No, but I'm sure the professor wouldn't mind us using these. Anyway, if you think about it _logically_, we wouldn't even be taking them out of the wardrobe," he replied, and grinned at me. Susan glared at me but I ignored it. He went around and gave everyone a coat, glaring at Alex when he gave him his. Then he turned to give me mine. As he helped me into the coat, which was huge and bothersome, he was so close that I could feel my heart skip a beat. Eek. But I couldn't help but notice that his hands lingered a little on my shoulders. Charlie cleared her throat and winked at me mischievously. I shook my head, trying to clear it. Cause inside, I'm freaking out right now.

"But that's a girl's coat!" Edmund exclaimed as Peter handed him his.

"I know," Peter replied, and rolled his eyes. Susan and Edmund grumbled but we all started walking towards the faun's house. I was surprised by how this was all so similar in looks to the movie, but different. Like walking through the set, but it really existed in real life. Even the Pevensie's looked like they did in the movies, but were easily different to the actors. THE DIALOGUE EVEN FOLLOWED THE STUPID FREAKIN' SCRIPT!

But what about us? Would we stay here for fifteen years and then get sent back to our world? Or would we end up in the Pevensie's world? AND HOW EXACTLY DID WE END UP IN NARNIA, WHICH ISN'T SUPPOSED TO EXIST IN THE FIRST PLACE?!

The walk to 'Mr. Tumnus'' house was awkward to say the least. Charlie ended up falling into step with me, and we walked the rest of the way to the house in silence, or were doing so, until Charlie spoke.

"So, you seem to be handling this fairly well."

"I haven't quite processed it yet."

"Do you think we should tell them about what will happen, or will that just ruin the entire story? I mean, I don't know about you, but I would kind of freak if someone told me who lived seventy years into the future that their life was just a fictional storybook. And is this even for real or is it a dream, or somehow we were magically transported into a-."

"Charlie, calm down. I have no idea how we got here but we'll figure it out. We always do. And we probably shouldn't tell them about how this ends. It would upset the balance of nature." Charlie stared at me as if I had grown two heads.

"Wow, haven't you turned into the mystic one?!" I rolled my eyes and pushed past her, trudging through the snow.

Peter took Charlie's place as she went to bug Alex about something.

"It's Sophie, right?" He asked. I nodded, the fact that I'm talking to Peter Pevensie in Narnia, still a little surreal.

"I can't believe you believed us. I can hardly believe we're here. I mean, this is _Narnia_!" I motioned around at the forest and the trees, pulling my coat tighter around me to stop shivering.

Peter nodded, understandably. "Trust me, I know. When Lucy told us all about this place, I could hardly believe what I was hearing. I thought she had hit her head, or was going insane." He looked at me and gave me a half-smile, which I returned.

"I'm surprised that you aren't freaking out about the future thing, or the whole 'we're covered in blood and look like the 'Walking Dead', thing, either." Peter seemed rather confused about my terminology, but shrugged, anyway.

"It was a little scary at first. I thought you were all half-dead. Are you sure you're not injured?" Aww, he looked a little concerned.

"A little sore, maybe some bruising here or there, nothing serious," I replied, as flippantly as I could. He wasn't convinced, but before he could respond, Susan called him over and he looked at me sheepishly before answering her call, walking ahead of me.

We continued like that for at least another fifteen minutes, until everyone came to a sudden stop in front of the side of a big, snowy, mountain. And then I just _had _to walk into Peter's still back, which had suddenly halted with no warning whatsoever. Awkward.

I stared at the mouth of the cave-thing which I assumed to be Tumnus' house. The door was flung open just as I expected and we all stared at Lucy, whose mouth was wide open in horror. With an ear-splitting shriek she ran into the 'house', making both Peter and Susan call out, "LUCY!" after her. We all rushed in, Charlie and I ending up last. The cave was creepily empty, and a shiver went down my spine as the gloominess and spookiness overtook me. All Mr. Tumnus' belongings were broken and spread all over the floor.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy asked, tears threatening to spill onto her cheeks as she stared around. I noticed a note stuck crudely onto a post and walked over to Peter, stepping over the broken glass and overturned chairs.

"Look," I said, pointing at it. Peter reached up for it and began to read.

"The faun Tumnus is hereby charged with High Treason against Her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed, Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long live the queen..." I instinctively reached for Eric to protect him, as the evilness of this world suddenly became more relevant and dangerous.

"Alright, now we really should go back," Susan announced in her best 'everybody do as I say' voice. I discreetly rolled my eyes.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy cried, and my heart went out for her. She was so sad and distraught. She's eight years old, for Pete's sake, this was too much for her.

"If he was arrested just for being with a human, I don't think there's much we can do," Susan argued back. In the corner, Charlie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, tapping her foot annoyingly as she tried not to snap at Susan. Out of the corner of my eye I couldn't help but notice Edmund smirk at this.

"You don't understand, do you? I'm the human! She must have found out he helped me."

Next came the stupidest line in the whole movie. "Maybe we could call the police," Peter suggested and I tried not to roll my eyes as Charlie smirked at me, knowing that this line was always a certain pet peeve of mine. What an idiot!

"These _are_ the police!" I pointed out, smirking as he looked down embarrassed at his flub.

Peter then turned to Lucy. "Don't worry, Lu, we'll think of something."

"Why?" Edmund's voice suddenly cracked through the silence. "I mean, he's a criminal!" We all gaped at him shocked, well, apart from Charlie who glared. A noise suddenly came from outside, like a 'psst'. I couldn't remember this part and I jumped in fright, stepping on a broken piece of glass as I did so, sending a resounding _CRACK_ across the room. I caught Peter's curious gaze as he looked outside the door, the rest of us soon following. There was nothing there except for a robin sitting on a branch. It 'pssted' at us again, making us all jump and look at each other disbelievingly.

"Did that bird just 'psst' us?" Susan asked.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I muttered under my breath, making Peter try to hide a smirk as we exchanged a mirthful grin. We all carefully tiptoed back outside, the cold wind hitting us the minute we stepped out the door. By the time we arrived there, the bird was already gone, and we stared around the small, snowy clearing, curiously. We, Alex and Peter leading, tiptoed out the door and almost made it to the bushes, and I knew that we were all scared to death about whatever that noise was. Not to mention the fact being paired with the captivity of Mr. Tumnus, and the whole, 'we're in Narnia with the Pevensies' fiasco was enough to make any girl have a panic attack. And I was rather prone to those. We stared around for a good five minutes, and I let out the breath I was holding as I thought we were safe.

That was, until the bushes began to rustle. We all stepped back frightened, as Peter and Alex stood at the front, trying to act like they were protecting us, and doing a rather pathetic job of it. Forgetting once again the events that follow, like an idiot I grabbed onto someone's arm, not bothering to find out who it was.

Never fear, though, cause out from the bushes popped a beaver! We all screamed in fright before realizing what it was. It was probably _the_ most pathetic thing to be afraid of.

"It...It's a beaver!" Lucy exclaimed, confused and amused at the same time. Eric and I exchanged a grin as we realized who this was. Then a thought crossed my mind, I thought I was holding onto Eric, so if I wasn't, then that must mean...

"Ahem." Peter. Blushing scarlet red, I dropped his arm as if he was burning me.

"Sorry," I whispered, trying to ignore my flaming cheeks. He nodded curtly, but I thought I detected the slightest shade of pink on his cheeks. Biting my lip to keep from grinning, Peter stepped forward, holding out his hand to the beaver. Why do people do that to animals they just meet, anyway? Is it like, the animal equivalent of shaking hands or something?

"Here, boy," Peter clicked his tongue. "Here, boy."

"Well, I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want!" Everyone jumped as the beaver began to talk. Even I, who had expected this, was surprised. After all, a talking beaver isn't something you see every day. I couldn't help but laugh at everyone's expressions.

"Oh! Sorry," Peter said, embarrassed and surprised. The beaver then turned to Lucy.

"Lucy Pevensie?" Lucy stepped forward, timidly.

"Yes?" 'Mr. Beaver' held out a handkerchief which she took. "Hey, that's the hankie I gave to Mr. Tum-!"

"-Tumnus, I know. He gave it to me just before they took him."

"Is he alright?" she asked, worried. Aw, isn't she just the cutest-wait, no time for thinking about how sweet Lucy Pevensie is when I need to be focusing on trying not to be killed by the White Witch.

"Further in," Mr. Beaver whispered, and disappeared into the bushes again. We all looked around confused as Peter and I exchanged a confused look. It's one thing seeing the movie, and another one living it. Peter shrugged and began to follow the beaver, me following him, until Susan stopped us.

"What are you doing?"

"She's right, how do we know we can trust him?" Edmund asked, annoyingly.

Charlie shrugged. "He says he knows the faun!" That was technically Peter's line, but, anyway, carrying on...

"He's a beaver, he shouldn't be saying anything!" You had to admit, that was a pretty good, logical point. But I was beginning to think that logic wasn't a fundamental staple in the education system in Narnia. Otherwise, it would be impossible to exist. Despite the fact that I still don't think that this _does_ exist, anyway.

Just as Peter was about to cut Charlie off from saying something she would later regret, Mr. Beaver popped back out of the bushes, giving all of us another near-heart attack.

"Everything alright?" He asked, and I got the vibe he was trying not to be sarcastic, and failing miserably.

"Yes, we were just talking," Peter replied.

"That's better left for safer quarters."

Lucy turned to us and whispered, "He means the trees." Eh, what? Oh, right, trees here in 'Narnia' have minds of their own, don't they? Ergh, this was getting more and more completely crazy as it went on, and I doubted it would get any easier.


	4. Chapter 4- Charlie

**Chapter 4- Charlie**

**Narnia, Somewhere in the Dimension of the Universe **

* * *

**_New POV! Charlie is one of my favorite characters, sarcastic and witty. She reminds me of Kat in Dance Academy. Anyone else watch that wonderful show? That probably explains why her face-claim is the same as Kat's. And now I'm rambling...*sigh* This chapter is only seven pages long; just to clarify, so it's slightly shorter than the average. But there's a big twist to look forward to at the end! Okay, I'm gonna shut up now. Oh, but _****please****_ tell me if any of the characters become Mary Sues. _**

**_To the reviewers! Thank you so much _****_Narnia Lover_****_,_****_PopRockShawty_****_, and _****_Desss4ever_****_! 4 reviews! And another follower! aaah! thank you! PopRockShawty, your points have been noted, and I will be aware of that in future chapters._**

**_Now, I am going to clear my name. I have been told that this story is similar to Cupcakemania22`s story, True Destiny. I can see how it might have that effect initially, but please trust me when I say that this is completely coincidental. I have not copied or stolen anyone else`s work, all my writing has come completely from my brain and only my brain. If you have a problem, please come to me privately in a private message and explain. I'll be happy to answer any questions you might have regarding the authenticity of this story. _**

**_One more thing...I have changed Alex's face claim to Brendon Thwaites. Ya know, the guy who's gonna be in the Giver and is Prince Philip in Maleficent? Yeah, that's him. It just suits Alex better than Liam Hemsworth. As always, more character face claims are on my profile, as well as character sketches so you can keep the characters straight in your head! _**

**_And WOW! Over a hundred views! Thank you so much everybody! One thing I am going to point out, is that a lot of people have read the first chapter, but there's a huge decline for chapters 2 and 3. Is there a reason for this? Anything you can tell me to improve so that this won't happen? I thank you to everybody who has faithfully read every chapter and reviewed!_**

**_This chapter contains my lame attempt at humor, I'm not sure I like how it turned out. Wow...I have way too long author's notes... oh well. Now I'm REALLY gonna shut up..._**

**_DISCLAIMER: Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis, yada yada yada...Sophie, Alex, Charlie, and Eric belong to me_**

* * *

I shivered in the freezing cold despite my coat. I looked at my hair, which was covered in dried blood. Eric's earlier comment about the walking dead seemed to be becoming more and more relevant as we kept following this ridiculous journey.

I mean, we're in Narnia, with the Pevensies! Nothing hard to believe about _that_! Just going for a stroll in a place that is ruled by a psycho bi—I meant witch! A land that is supposed to be fictional! Sophie still seems convinced she's in a coma, I, personally, think we're dreaming. And can we please, _please_, wake up soon? I'm getting hungry.

Right-e-o, then. I shook my head as I looked up at Alex's freaked out expression. He seemed to be handling this new piece of information, about as well as me. Or any of us, for that matter. Well, Eric seemed to be enjoying himself, anyway. Only problem with Alex was that he kept staring at Susan like she was a drink to calm unquenchable thirst. Like, seriously, Alex, I know you're in shock, but eyes to yourself, man! Jeez. She's two whole years younger than you! Thank goodness our parents and Kat weren't here. Not like they'd care, anyway, though...

And also, apart from the whole Narnia and Pevensies thing, we also have to deal with talking animals! And fauns! And goodness knows what else! Any minute now, Aslan will come roaring in, a big, huge, puffy lion! A temperamental lion! Somewhere in the back of my mind, I heard a vague roar, just like the roar I heard, the roar I think we _all_ heard, right before I blacked out. Were we really dead on earth? Could we just die, like that, yet still be alive here?

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," I murmured, figuring that the roar was Aslan's, whoever the heck _he_ is. Snarky Edmund, which is what I am going to call him, turned to look at me, just as we passed yet another frozen rock.

"You said something?"

"Yeah, mind your own beeswax!" I snapped and went to stand next to Alex as the beaver-thing led us through the wild, icy plains. That sounded unusually poetic. Oh, I hope I'm not turning into Sophie. That would be bad...

"Alex."

"Charlie."

"How are you?"

"Fine, but I doubt you're here to talk about the weather and make small talk. Get to the chase, Charlie." I hate distant Alex. He's so much more interesting when he's not swooning over some girl. And I specifically take offense when said girl calls the way I dress weird. Doesn't she know that I was head cheerleader for two years in a row?! You know, on second thought, don't answer that. They probably don't even know what a cheerleader is.

I mean, what sort of person says that, anyway? I attempt to answer Alex before something vibrates in my jean pocket and 'Story of My Life' by One Direction starts playing. How fitting. Everyone stares at each other dumbfounded as we try to figure out where the sound is coming from. Mr. Beaver shrugs, which is actually hilarious seeing a beaver attempt to shrug.

"Not me." Everyone looks at me and I attempt my best sheepish face.

"How was I supposed to know you could still get cell phone reception here?" I say, before pulling it out of my pocket. "Hello?"

"We want to congratulate you on winning a free cruise to the carribe-." I slam the phone shut.

"Spam," I say as way of apologizing, as Lucy looks at me curiously.

"You mean like the canned food?" Lucy asks. At that Sophie bursts out laughing, joined by Alex. Mr. Beaver looks on not impressed. "And what's a cell phone?" I roll my eyes at their confused expressions.

"I'll explain later."

"Now, if you're all quite done, there is the certain matter of running for our lives away from the Witch that needs attending to... Come on, we don't want to be caught out here after nightfall!" Mr. Beaver grouches. We all begin to follow him deeper into the forest again, trying our best not to fall or trip over the thousands of icicles that lay in our way.

"Ooh, temper, temper," I whisper to Edmund, and, oh my goodness did he actually smile?! He actually smiled! I don't believe it! Grouchy old Edmund Pevensie smiled! I smirk in triumph and skip ahead of everyone else.

We finally come to a clearing that overlooks a frozen river. Mr. Beaver stopped in the middle of the path and stretched.

"Ah, blimey! Looks like the old girl has got the kettle on. Nice cup o' Rosy Lee!" And I finally see what he is pointing at. A rather cozy old dam situated on the middle of the river glowed with firelight from inside that house. The sight of the light warmed me up inside, and I dutifully followed the others down the pathway. Thanking my lucky stars that there was finally somewhere warm, somewhere where there was hopefully food.

"It's lovely!" Lucy exclaimed politely, grinning at Susan.

"It's merely a trifle. Still plenty to do. Ain't quite finished it yet, it'll look the business when it is, though." The door suddenly swung open, hidden from behind the huge snow bank, and out stepped _another_ talking beaver, this time a girl. Mrs. Beaver, I presumed.

"Beaver, is that you? I've been worried sick! If I find you've been out with Badger again I..." She stops short at the sight of all eight of us. We must look a sight. Second thought, how are we all going to fit into the dam? "Oh! Well, those aren't badgers. Oh I never thought I'd live to see this day." Next she turned to her husband as we all stared at each other, not understanding the situation. "Look at my fur! You couldn't have given me ten minutes warning?" I tried not to grin at the way she chastised her husband. They acted just like the way my parents do. Well, the way Sophie's parents do, anyway. My parents aren't exactly on speaking terms, and Kat's role is basically 'look pretty and buy clothes'. Needless to say, I don't get along with her very well. Or Dad. Or Mom, either, when you think about it. The thought of my parents startled me. Where were they? Did _they_ think I was dead, or was I in a coma? Was I just asleep, or was I alive and kicking? Scary thought.

"I'd have given a week if I thought it would've helped," Mr. Beaver replied, jokingly. Sophie and I stifled a giggle, and even Edmund was amused. Mrs. Beaver then turned to us.

"Oh, come inside, and see if we can't get you some food, and some _civilized_ company." We were all led inside the dam, us taller ones crouching so we didn't hit our head on the ceiling. Poor Alex could barely move in there. Nah, he deserved it.

"Excuse the mess!" Mrs. Beaver took all our coats and sat us down at a big round table, well, all except for Edmund, who sat on the staircase, sulkily. What was his problem? Oh, I know, he was going to be a big traitor and betray us to the witch! Stupid old...

Mrs. Beaver handed us, the modern four, some washcloths and we tried our best to get rid of the dried blood, and stepping away from the table as we did so, then returning once we didn't look nearly as freaky as before.

Finally Peter broke the awkward silence. "Is there anything we can do to help Mr. Tumnus?" he asked.

"They'll have taken him to the Witch's castle. And you know what they say, there's few that go through them gates that come out again," Mr. Beaver announced, his voice full of bite. Sophie and I exchanged worried glances. I know that we know what happens in the end, but it's still nerve-wracking living the actual thing out!

"Fish 'n' chips!" Mrs. Beaver exclaimed, handing us all a plate with a whole, un-carved, fish with the eye staring up at me and some sticklike burnt things. I smiled politely but tried to ignore the urge to throw up.

"After this, I'm officially becoming a vegetarian," I whisper to Sophie beside me, who tries to stifle yet another giggle. She laughs way too much. And she says _I'm_ too bubbly sometimes!

Mrs. Beaver then turned to Lucy. "But there is hope, dear. Lots of hope." Mr. Beaver made a very rude noise and spat out whatever was in his mouth, making me flinch and Susan had a shocked look on her face.

"Oh, yeah, there's a right bit more than hope!" He turned to look at us with an awed expression. "Aslan, is on the move!" Even the name seemed to impact us, giving me a warm and fuzzy feeling inside. Then Edmund went and broke the mood.

"Who's Aslan?"

Mr. Beaver laughed. "Who's Aslan? You cheeky little blighter!" Mrs. Beaver then elbowed him and he stopped laughing. "What? You don't know, do you?"

"Well, we haven't exactly been here very long." Thank you, Peter! My point precisely!

"We only just got here!" Alex finally decided to chime in. Out of whatever love spell was over him, apparently. Thankfully. Love-struck Alex was much harder to deal with than grumpy Alex.

"He's only the king of the whole wood. The top geezer! The _real_ King of Narnia!" More blank expressions and Edmund disappeared. Wonder where... Note the sarcasm.

"He's been away for a long while!" Mrs. Beaver began to add, before Mr. Beaver interrupted her.

"But he's just got back, and he's waiting for you near the stone table!" All eight, or rather seven, of us looked at each other surprised.

"He's waiting for us?!" Lucy asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"You're blooming joking! They don't even know about the prophecy!"

"Well, then..." Mrs. Beaver started, before Mr. Beaver cut her off.

"Look, Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police, it's all happening because of you!" Even I became affronted by that.

"You're blaming us?!" asked Susan, 'shocked beyond belief'.

"No! Not blaming! Thanking you!" Mrs. Beaver exclaimed, smiling at all of us.

"There's a prophecy!" Uh-oh, here it comes...

"'When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone,

Sits at Cair Paravel in throne,

The evil time will be over and done!'" I wrapped my arms around myself to try and keep warm as the icy wind blew around the outside of the dam.

"You know, that doesn't really rhyme," Susan seemed inclined to add.

"Yeah, I know it don't, but you're kinda missin' the point!" Ooh, Mr. Beaver's getting mad now. This will be hilarious...

"It has long been foretold that two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia!" Erm, problem alert, there's eight of us. Sophie seemed to get the same thought and we exchanged confused looks.

"And you think we're the ones?" Peter asked, more than a little confused.

"Of course!" Alex, Sophie, Eric and I exchanged weird looks, before Eric piped up the obvious.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. And Mrs. Beaver, but there are eight of us. Even I can count that."

"Yeah, did we just fall into Narnia accidentally or something, because I would really like to know right now," I added, finally becoming exasperated with this situation. Would I ever get home? What about gymnastics, my friends, my life? My parents? My wonderful, warm, fluffy, bed that I am drooling for right now?

"Oh, don't worry, you all have a separate prophecy!" Four pairs of ears instantly darted forward. Another prophecy? Well this is certainly deviating from the original storyline. Maybe we were destined to be here after all. If this is actually real, anyway.

"In fact, you each have your own special prophecy as well!" Mr. Beaver added excitedly. Mrs. Beaver nodded.

"When the Kings and Queens come in sight,

Four guardians will come like the night

To each their own, to own their each,

To defeat the winter, and bring about peace!" Well, that was slightly confusing.

"Alex, your role will be in the wars and the justice system, and this is your prophecy," Mr. Beaver started. Oh, please don't say my brother has his own prophecy; he's too egotistical as it is!

"The Guardian of the Gentle Queen,

Will come strong, tall, dark, and lean.

The wars will be his livelihood,

And the Warrior will be his call." Oh, seriously. One look at his smug face was enough to turn someone off him for life. Just my luck for Susan to be looking like she wanted to kiss him right there and then. I decided to change the subject.

"What about mine?" I asked, not caring if I was rude.

"The Just's Protector

Will be his saviour

Through thick and thin

They'll stand within." How come I have to get the spiritual, non-meaning one? And Edmund? Seriously? This day just gets worse...

Mrs. Beaver then turns to Sophie.

"My dear, yours has more to do with the heart than anybody else's.

'The Helper of the Magnificent

Two hearts entwined as one

Will find the truth of the land

And together they will stand. '" A shocked, awkward silence descended upon us like dusk at the end of the day. Sophie and Peter gawked at the two beavers, who were nodding excitedly. Sophie blushed scarlet and Peter cleared his throat, awkwardly, both avoiding eye contact with each other, as we all began to read in between the lines and realize what had just happened. In order to save Narnia, Sophie and Peter had to fall in love. SERIOUSLY?

Am I the only voice of reason in this land? Can nobody else see the disaster that would happen? Sophie and Peter exchanged glances and Sophie blushed, again, and stared at the ground. Oi, this is worse than I thought. I looked from Alex, to Sophie, to Peter, who all seemed like they wanted the ground to swallow them up right then and there.

Mercifully, Mr. Beaver cleared his throat and turned to Eric, who seemed terrified that they were going to tell him that he would have to marry Lucy. This is messed up.

"And finally, for young Eric...

'The Valiant and the Courageous,

The best friends known to land

Will conquer and provide

Through its darkest hour at hand.'" Silence descended upon us as we contemplated this situation. Sophie had it the worst, her cheeks were bright red and she was very flushed. This is worse than being betrothed since birth; this is being betrothed since the beginning of time! Enough was enough, this has to stop now.

"This is ludicrous!" I exclaimed, making Peter turn his head and nod in agreement.

"Exactly. All that, it isn't us! We're not what you think we are." The beaver's expressions turned into one of complete shock. Whatever they were expecting us to say, certainly wasn't this.

"Well you'd better be, because Aslan's already fitted out your army!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed. Hold it right there... AN ARMY? We're teenagers! Eric and Lucy aren't even teenagers yet!

"Our army?" we all exclaimed at the exact same time. Susan turned to Peter.

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war!" For once, we agreed.

Peter nodded. "Look, I think you've made a mistake, we're not heroes!"

"We're from Finchley!" Susan added.

"And we're from Toronto!" Sophie also added. Now the beavers' gave us blank stares. Guess they didn't study geography as kids.

Susan shook her head sadly.

"Thank you for your hospitality, but we really have to go!"

"No, you can't just leave!" Mr. Beaver sounded scandalized at the very idea.

"He's right; we have to help Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy's pitiful cry rang across the room. Here it comes...

"It's out of our hands! I'm sorry, but it's time we were all getting home. Ed?" Peter turned towards the staircase and _finally_ noticed that Edmund had disappeared and the door was swinging, wide open. "Ed?" His face grew furious and he turned to Susan. "I'm gonna kill him." Mr. Beaver's face grew serious.

"You may not have to. Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?" I shook my head angrily. That son of a bi-! I paused my thoughts as I did not want to disrespect Mrs. Pevensie. He is _so_ going to get it when he gets rescued...


	5. Chapter 5- Peter

**Chapter 5- Peter**

**Narnia, somewhere that is ****_not_**** in England**

* * *

**_Ooh, the plot is heating up! That sounded weird. Whatever! On with the story! _**

**_To all my wonderful reviewers: Thank you all so much Desss4ever and PopRockShawty! All your points have been noted, and I'll keep them in mind! To Desss4ever, most chapters will probably be over eight pages, the last one was seven. I believe this one is closer to seven, and the next few will also be slightly shorter, but after that there will be longer chapters. I guess I get too carried away sometimes! Oops!_**

**_ANNOUNCEMENT: If any of you are Mother-Daughter Book Club fans, check out my new story! Updates will be few and far between, because I am currently focusing on this one, but I'll try my best! It is called Life's Score._**

**_SECOND ANNOUNCEMENT/QUESTION: I have noticed that there is a huge drop in views for my later chapters. Chapter 1 has over 65, whereas chapter 4 only has 10. Is there a reason for this? Please tell me why this is happening! Is there a problem in chapter 1 that you should tell me about? Thank you to all who are still reading/and or reviewing!_**

**_This is in Peter's POV again._**

**_DISCLAIMER: Why do we have to do these stupid things anyway? It's called fan fiction for a reason, because it's FAN fiction, meaning that it's already been published! *yawn* I do not own Narnia, C.S. Lewis does. I own my OCs_**

* * *

"Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore," I heard Charlie whisper to Sophie as we all stared at the looming spooky castle that stood just in front of us. The wind whipped and howled around us, chilling us all to our bones. I could barely make out the small silhouette of my brother as he entered the gigantic doors. Susan, Lucy and I exchanged frantic glances before Lucy rushed forwards.

"EDMUND!" She yelled, before Mr. Beaver tried to quiet her.

"Ssh! They'll hear you!" Torn between saving my brother, and staying behind, I quickly rushed forwards, before I felt Mr. Beaver pulling at my legs. "No!"

"Get off me!" I replied, trying to shake him off.

"You're playing into her hands!" I paused for a split second but ignored him and decided to take my chances. Even though Edmund was a spiteful little kid sometimes, I still had to save him. He's still my brother.

"PETER!" Sophie hissed, but I ignored her and pushed my way through the snow. I heard her huff and the next thing I knew, I was being thrown on the floor with something on top of me.

"What the..." I looked up and caught Sophie's eyes. In this very compromising situation, I could feel her body next to mine. Very disconcerting, especially when I'm trying to keep a clear head.

"You wouldn't stop. You're not helping anyone if you go after the Witch yourself. And besides, I'm your guardian, or protector, or whatever... I'm supposed to protect you," was all Sophie said as she glared at me. I stared at the snow.

"Sorry," I replied. She glared at me and I glared back before the corners of my mouth twitched up into a smile and soon she was smiling too.

"Well, if you two love-birds wouldn't mind getting off the ground, it would make life a whole lot easier!" Mr. Beaver snapped, immediately placing all the awkwardness back onto us. We stared at each other with wide eyes as we realized exactly what sort of position we were in, with me sprawled out on the snow and Sophie sitting on my legs, facing me. She blushed and scrambled off me as fast as she could. Mentally face-palming myself, I also got up and brushed the snow off me. Susan glared at me as I joined the others.

"We can't just let him go!" Susan exclaimed, angrily.

"He's our brother!" Lucy added, mournfully. I gave her a reassuring smile, but I'm afraid it was more of a grimace.

"He's the bait! The Witch wants all eight of you!" I stared at the beaver. Why would she want us? Why would _anyone_ want us?

"Why?" asked Lucy's innocent little voice.

"To stop the prophecies from coming true! To kill you!" We all stood there jaws ajar staring at the beaver. Susan then turned on me.

"This is all your fault!" She spat at me.

"My fault?" She cannot be blaming this on me.

"None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place-," I immediately bristled and tried to respond but she shouted over me and soon we were having a full on fight.

"Oh, so you knew this would happen?"

"I didn't know what would happen. Which is why we should have left while we still could!"

"STOP IT!" Lucy's voice suddenly broke through our fight. We both stopped to look at Lucy, she looked so sad standing there, pleading with us. "This isn't going to help Edmund!" Instinctively, we all turned to look at Charlie, who was doing whatever she was doing.

"What?" She asked. Then she shook her head. "No way. I am not going into house of horrors, to help rescue your swine of a brother." I shrugged.

"Well, you _are_ his protector," I pointed out. Sophie stared at me horrified and Charlie was flat-out adamant.

"A clue: No. Na-uh. No way. Nilch. Zada. Zip. No-no, want any more synonyms for 'no'? And besides, I can't help him." I turned, torn, to Mr. Beaver. He shook his head.

"Lucy and Charlie are right. Only Aslan can help your brother now." Strength filled my chest and I suddenly spoke with a voice that came from deep within me.

"Then take us to him."

We raced back to the beavers' dam, knowing that the Witch would soon be after us. Several times, one or other of us tripped over the cold, damp snow that lay everywhere. I hadn't been anywhere that was this cold before and had only seen snow occasionally in England. It was a new experience for me, unlike for Sophie or the others, who seemed well acquainted with the snow. I made a mental note to ask Sophie about that later, figuring that it must be because they were from Canada.

"Hurry!" Mr. Beaver kept snapping at us, everyone very anxious about the Witch's spies, and I found myself checking behind us to make sure no one was coming. Sophie tripped once again and I helped her up, not bothering to let go of her hand as we ran to catch up with the others. Her hand was surprisingly delicate and fragile, and also very cold.

"You're freezing!" I whispered to her. She shrugged and looked apologetic.

"Bad circulation, I've always had it. Genetic deficiency or something." Lucy gave me an impish look as she spotted us running up to them, and smirked. I instantly let go of Sophie's hand and stuck mine in my pockets.

We finally reached the beavers' dam, and I suddenly realized the impact our arrival had placed on the beavers'. Because of all of us, they now had to become fugitives on the run. We should've just left when we could have. Oh, why did I listen to Lucy?

"Beaver? What is going on?" Mrs. Beaver asked as we entered the dam.

"Hurry, mama, they're after us!"

"Right then..." Mrs. Beaver replied, immediately falling into a tizzy, packing food and clothes and needless things such as pans in a bag for us to carry. Susan, Sophie and she began to argue about what to bring as the rest of us stood standing aimlessly, filled with dreadful waiting. Alex and I exchanged a look of panic as we could begin to hear wolves scratching at the door.

"What is she doing?" Eric asked from beside me, staring at them in panic as the wolves' howls grew stronger and louder.

"Don't worry, you'll thank me later. It's a long journey and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry," Mrs. Beaver replied as Mr. Beaver began to scratch at the floor.

"I'm cranky now!" Mr. Beaver suddenly opened up a trap door revealing a secret tunnel. Clever. Very clever.

"Do you think we'll need jam?" Susan asked suddenly. It was such a stupid question I almost face-palmed.

"Only if the Witch serves toast!" I snapped, glaring at them as the wolves' grew louder. Mr. Beaver stepped into the tunnel finally, and started pulling the others after him. Lucy went first, then Eric, then Charlie, Alex was next, then Sophie, then Susan, then me, and then finally, Mrs. Beaver, and I pulled the door shut behind her. Just in time, as the dam's door suddenly gave way and the wolves began to search the house.

The tunnel was completely dark and the only light came from Mr. Beaver's small torch, the fire burning brightly through the darkness, illuminating the way forwards. We ran after Mr. Beaver's lead, me grabbing Lucy's hand to run faster.

"Badger and me dug this, comes up right near his place," Mr. Beaver announced as Mrs. Beaver glared at him.

"You told me it lead to your mum's!" If I wasn't so terrified I would have smirked. Halfway there, there was suddenly a loud bang and the wolves began to chase after us. Exchanging looks of pure fear with the others, we all had the same thought

"They're in the tunnel!" Alex exclaimed, and Lucy grabbed my hand tightly. Mr. Beaver urged us on as we picked up the pace. Lucy tripped and cried out, blood pouring from her knee. I picked her up and we limped on with the others.

"Quick! This way!" Mr. Beaver called.

"Hurry!" Mrs. Beaver also exclaimed. The wolves were howling now.

"Run!" I exclaimed, urging Lucy forwards, but we soon ended up at a dead end.

"You should have brought a map!" Mrs. Beaver chastised, as the wolves grew closer.

"There wasn't room next to the jam!" Mr. Beaver replied, and began to dig his way out of the tunnel. Soon he arrived at the ground, Mrs. Beaver following, and Alex and I immediately began to help the others out. Lucy went first, then Susan, then Eric, then Charlie, the wolves were almost upon us now and I was about to help Sophie up, before her dress got stuck on a rock. She looked up at me with eyes completely full of terror.

"Go! Leave me!" She said, and Alex and I gave her conflicting looks, Alex eventually deciding to leave, leaving Sophie and me all alone. Her eyes pleaded with me to go, but I shook my head and yanked her off the precipice, pushing her up through the hole and then jumping up to get myself through, Sophie catching me on the way up, pulling me the rest of the way. We landed up on the snow, completely flat-out, again, and we tried to catch our breath as Mr. Beaver pushed a barrel across the opening to secure it.

"Thank you, but never do that again," Sophie whispered, her hands still shaking with fright. The danger of the situation finally dawned on me as I realized just how close we were to being captured and then killed. I nodded quickly as Charlie picked Sophie up and hugged her close.

"I thought you were a dead man!" She exclaimed, just as I noticed Lucy walking backwards over the snow, then tripping and sprawling out onto her back. I instinctively ran over to her and pulled her up, just as I realized the stones that she fell over weren't actually stones, but frozen stone woodland animals. A little group of mice that were having a tea party were completely frozen solid, as well as a badger, his hands up to shield his face. Lucy hugged me, trying to look away from the poor creatures.

"I'm so sorry, dear," Mrs. Beaver said, placing a paw on Mr. Beaver's shoulder.

"He was my best mate," said Mr. Beaver, sadly staring at his dead friend, the badger.

"What happened here?" I breathed in horror.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the witch!" A voice suddenly sounded through the silence, and we jumped in fright, just as a big, orange, fox came out of the bushes, and we could barely make out his figure because of the dark and the cold.

"Take one more step, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters!" Mr. Beaver snarled, and for a moment I thought Mr. Fox was a bad guy.

"Relax, I'm one of the good guys," Mr. Fox replied, jumping up onto a big boulder.

"Yeah, well you look an awful lot like one of the bad guys," Mr. Beaver argued and the fox sighed.

"An unfortunate family resemblance," just then the wolves got louder. "But we can argue breeding later; right now we need to move." I looked around and there was nowhere else to go.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked, and the fox looked up at a big oak tree in reply. My heart dropped as I saw that he meant for us to climb up there. Alex was the first to react, jumping up and climbing like a squirrel. Charlie broke out of her daze and jumped up right after him, Susan was next, then I sent Lucy, then the beavers, then Eric, leaving both me and Sophie last, once again. Sophie looked stricken as I turned to her.

"I don't like heights," she said in a small, wobbly voice. Realizing it would be easier to help her from above; I quickly scaled the tree and pulled her up after me, just as the wolves burst through the opening. I heard Sophie wince but I didn't have time to react and just pulled her close, desperately trying not to drop her as she clung to the tree branch.

"Evening gents," Mr. Fox said to the wolves, cockily. "Lose something, did we?" The leader of the wolves glared at him.

"Don't patronize me; I know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for some humans." Mr. Fox scoffed.

"Humans, in Narnia? Now that is some valuable information, don't you think?" That cocky fox was quite surprisingly smart. Another wolf jumped Mr. Fox and bit into his back, causing him to whimper. I placed a hand over Sophie's mouth as she was about to cry out, Alex doing the same to Lucy. It was hard to see in the darkness, and the biting cold distracted us so that it was difficult to pay attention.

"Your reward is your life; it's not much, but still. Where are the fugitives?!" The wolf roared, causing Mr. Fox to shrink back.

"North, they were heading north!" I smirked as the wolves thought that they knew where we had gone.

"Quick, smell them out!" The wolf demanded, just as he hit the fox, sending him sprawling over to the side. Lucy gasped and I covered her mouth before she could cry out again. The wolves finally ran off in the wrong direction, and we all quickly dove for the ground, Lucy and Mrs. Beaver immediately tending to the fox as Mr. Beaver began to start making a fire. As I set Sophie down, she cried out in pain and we all looked over at her.

"Sophie? What's wrong?" I asked, as she sat down. I noticed the blood running down her leg and I gasped as I noticed a deep gash all the way down her leg. "You're injured! Why didn't you tell anyone?" Mrs. Beaver immediately started to tend to the wound as Sophie gripped my arm, her face white and contorted with pain.

"Didn't-have-time," she gasped out, just as Mrs. Beaver finished dressing the wound. I rolled my eyes and pushed the hair out of her face, just as Susan, Lucy, Alex, and Charlie all smirked at me. I knew exactly what they were thinking and it was all a lie. Mrs. Beaver next turned to Mr. Fox as I propped Sophie up against the tree, and Mr. Beaver finally started the fire. The others started to question Mr. Fox as he was being stitched up.

"What did they do to make the Witch do such a thing?" Eric asked the fox, pointing at the stone creatures. The fox sighed sadly.

"They were helping Tumnus, but the Witch got here before I did." Mr. Fox then hissed with pain.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked, concerned.

"Well, I wish I could say that their bark was worse than their bite!" Mr. Fox yelped as Mrs. Beaver began to stitch him up.

"Stop squirming, you're worse than Beaver on bath day," Mrs. Beaver chastised the fox, who winced when she cleaned his wound. Mr. Beaver shivered in horror.

"Worst day of the year," he whispered, making us all grin, even Sophie. Mr. Fox stood up.

"Thank you for your kindness, but I'm afraid that's all the cure I have time for." Mr. Fox stood up on all fours from the other side of the fire, whose flames flickered and danced in the moonlight.

"You're leaving?" Lucy asked, confused.

"It has been a pleasure, my queen, and an honor, but time is short and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops." Mr. Beaver jumped up excitedly.

"You've seen Aslan?!" He exclaimed, as Mrs. Beaver gripped her hands together, tightly.

"What's he like?" she asked. Mr. Fox took on a dreamy expression, an odd combination.

"Like everything we've ever heard," he breathed, "you'll be glad to have him by your side against the battle with the Witch."

"We're not planning on fighting any witch," Susan replied, grumpily breaking the mood. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Charlie roll her eyes and whisper something to Eric.

"Surely, King Peter, the prophecy!" Mr. Fox turned to look at me, and I felt torn between the two options. But we had to get our priorities straight, and our top one was to rescue Edmund.

"We can't go to war without you!" Mr. Beaver added quickly.

"We just want our brother back," I said, trying to ignore the fox's shocked face. I quickly added, "We'll go to Aslan, but that's all we can promise."

"Then we shall meet again," the fox said, before bouncing off into the forest. We all seemed very quiet after the fox left, and it felt like the good cheer had left all of our spirits, leaving only the self-doubt and hurt behind. Mrs. Beaver sighed and unpacked some blankets.

"It's late, and the wolves won't be back here tonight. We should rest while we can," everyone seemed to agree to this and soon we were all lying on our coats, trying to sleep, the fire having been extinguished long before. Without the warmth of the fire, it grew colder and colder, even with my coat around me, and it was impossible to sleep. I felt the hour grow later and later, but the thought of all that had happened, not to mention the worry over Edmund, and the addition of the others, made the situation even worse.

* * *

As I lay, from the other side of the circle I saw Sophie sigh and limp over to the tree, sitting down against it. I sat up, and watched her lean against the tree.

Sophie intrigued me. She must have been my age, or a bit younger, and she was quite mysterious. They _were_ from the future, after all. Her outfit was unlike any I'd ever seen. She was wearing a bright pink sweater; that was such an unnatural color that I wondered if it was just an illusion, and how they made it. She wasn't even wearing a skirt, but instead wearing some sort of pants, just like I would wear! If Mother could see it, she would have a heart attack. But unlike the pants that I wore, hers were tighter and had embellishments on it. They were also an unnatural color, almost a dark blue, and the fabric was unlike any I'd ever seen before. They outlined her figure, in a way that in our time back in England would be thought completely inappropriate, and without my permission, it made my heart race. I realized that if she could read my thoughts right now she'd think me a creepy stalker. And maybe she'd be right.

I stood up and walked over to her, standing behind her and cleared my throat, letting her know I was there. She jumped and turned around; relaxing when she realized it was me.

"May I join you?" I asked, and she nodded and sat back down.

"I couldn't sleep," she said, as way of explanation. I nodded and sat down next to her.

"Yeah, me too. It still all seems a bit surreal being here. Lucy told us all about it, and I should have believed her, but, it all seemed so impossible." Sophie nodded appreciatively.

"I know, trust me when I say that none of us ever thought Narnia was real. Well, except possibly for Eric, but that's another long story that we don't have time for right now." I turned my head to look at her.

"How did you end up here?"

Sophie shrugged and played with her shirt. "We were on our way back from my dance lesson, when there was suddenly a huge truck which crashed into us, next thing I know, I'm waking up in a snow covered forest. I thought we had died, honestly. In our world, we probably are dead." She seemed really sad and forlorn when she said that. Wow, Peter, no kidding, at least I'm not dead in the other world, at least, I don't think I am. So to save ourselves from an awkward situation, I try to say the first thing that came from my brain.

"You like to dance?" Sophie nodded.

"I love it, but it's probably not the type of dancing you all are used to. Maybe I'll show you sometime, if we ever get out of this alive."

"I'd like that," I replied, smiling at her. She blushed and looked away, letting me for the first time see her profile. She was around Susan's height, I supposed, and had dark wavy hair that had escaped from a knot at the back of her neck and now cascaded down her face. She was actually really beautiful, but I tried to stop that thought right where it came from. "How old are you?" I asked, stupidly.

She just smiled and replied, "Fifteen. What about you?"

"Sixteen."

"You're the same age as Alex, then!" Sophie exclaimed, but I grunted in response. I could see her smirk at me. "I see you two hit it off _really _well then," she added, sarcastically. A thought immediately struck my brain and panic coursed through my body.

"What's the deal with you two then, are you a thing, or what?" Sophie snorted and immediately started to cough, laughing hard, but carefully trying not to wake up the rest of the camp.

"Me and Alex? Ew, no, there _is_ no me and Alex. We tried it once when I was twelve, and it did _not_ feel right. It was like, dating my brother or something. Weird." I smiled without knowing it for some reason.

"Good." I said without thinking, making Sophie blush. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that..." She smiled and waved it off. Something crossed my mind and I decided it was better if we discussed it, than let it haunt us. "So, what do you think the prophecy means?" Sophie immediately blushed again and I cursed myself silently for embarrassing her.

"I don't know," she said finally, looking off into the distance. "Maybe we're misinterpreting it. Charlie insists that it's an injustice, and says, and I quote, 'it's as if we have been betrothed since the beginning of time. It's worse than a betrothal at birth!' But I don't know what it means. We must be misinterpreting it." I stifled a chuckle at her imitation of Charlie's outrage.

"I guess we'll find out," was all I answered, and she nodded, and tried to stifle a yawn. "You seem to be starting to believe that you're not dreaming."

Sophie shrugged. "This...place... doesn't seem to be leaving, and I'm very much alive. I just need some time to get used to the idea."

She looked back at the camp and her face fell.

"Great, Alex has taken my spot." I looked and sure enough, both of our places were taken. I shrugged and put my arm around her, jumping inwardly at the way my hand tingled at the touch, and leaned up against the tree. She glared at me at first but when I raised my eyebrows, she finally relented. I pulled my huge coat around so that it was covering both of us, meaning that Sophie had to scoot up right next to me so that we would both fit. She glared at me again, and I rolled my eyes.

"Do you seriously think that I'm trying anything right now? We're too busy running for our lives. Go to sleep, I'll stay here with you." She relaxed and placed her head on my shoulder, pulling her coat closer in order to shield out the cold. As she fell asleep against me, I tried not to imagine Lucy's poor, innocent little face in the morning when she discovers us. It will probably involve smirking, but I tried to block out that thought as I drifted off into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6- Sophie

**Chapter 6-Sophie**

**Narnia, the place after the Wood between the Worlds**

* * *

**_Oh, my goodness! I got two favorites on the story! And an author alert and favorite! And another story follow! Thank you, thank you, thank you, everyone! Also, we got over 200 views! Aaaah!_**

**_To my wonderful reviewers: _****_Desss4ever_****_, _****_PopRockShawty_****_, and _****_Cosette 24601_****_, thank you all so much! Cosette 24601, thank you for your explanation in the drop of views, and yes, Sophie is wearing jeans. Thank you to everyone else who has followed/reviewed/favorite! It means so much to me that someone likes my story!_**

**_This is slightly longer than the last chapter, 9 pages on Microsoft Word. And this is in Sophie's POV again._**

**_Please tell me if I'm not using enough descriptions! I'm not the best at those, and can't judge it I use them enough or not so..._**

**_Oh, and I wonder if any of you can get the Mother-Daughter Book Club reference I've hidden in this. It's small, so watch out! Just a random thing I added :)_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Narnia, obviously. Otherwise, I'd be rich and not bothering to write this. I only own my OCs._**

* * *

The first thing I noticed as I woke up was how sore my neck was. The second thing I noticed was that there was something around me, pulling me tight. The third thing I noticed, as I quickly jumped apart, was that I had fallen asleep leaning onto Peter. The fourth thing I noticed were three sets of faces smirking at me.

"Sophie." Alex grinned. I groaned and rolled my eyes just as Peter woke up. The events of last night tumbled into my brain as he stared around, horrified.

"Um, what _exactly_ happened last night?" Charlie asked, grinning not-so-innocently at us. I knew exactly what she was insinuating and I pushed her out of the way teasingly as I stood up.

"Charlotte O'Dell!" I exclaimed, shocked, looking around wildly. "Children are standing right next to you!" I made motions for her to notice Lucy, who stared at us confused.

"I hope you mean Lucy, by that, Sophie," Alex remarked, while Charlie snorted.

"No, brother, she meant you." I tried to hide a smirk as Alex stared at Charlie, dumb-founded.

"I happen to be very experienced in the area of-." We all groaned and Charlie screamed, interrupting whatever Alex was hinting at and Peter placed his hands over Lucy's ears, horrified.

"Alexander Luke O'Dell!" I exclaimed, as Charlie groaned and hid her face in her hands.

"Really didn't need that visual image right now, Alex," she said, hiding a laugh just as Susan walked up to us. Lucy stared at us confused, not understand what Alex was insinuating, thankfully.

"I don't get it," she announced, scratching her head, although still smirking at Peter, who also groaned.

"It's true, I-!" I made motions for him to stop talking as Susan stood behind him. He turned around and his eyes grew wide as he realized Susan heard the entire conversation. She turned to talk to him.

"Well, Alex, I hope you know that you are a crude and horrible person." She turned around with a disgusted look on her face, as he seemed horrified.

Charlie snorted and crowed with triumph.

"Busted!" She exclaimed, making the rest of us smirk at Alex, who seemed like he wanted the ground to swallow him up whole.

"Right then, if you're all quite awake, let's get moving! The Witch won't wait forever!" Mr. Beaver announced, acting mysteriously like a drill sergeant. Bagpipe and military drum music played in my head as I picked up my coat and walked over to Mrs. Beaver, deliberately avoiding eye contact with Peter.

"Great, that's just made this situation even more awkward," I whispered to Charlie, who just grinned in response. I sighed annoyed. "Nothing like that happened, Charlie! We were talking and then we tried to go back, but Alex and Eric had already taken up all the room!" Charlie smirked, knowingly.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say, Soph. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." She walked away as I face-palmed.

"Now, Aslan's camp," Mr. Beaver announced as we all stood up and began to walk, "Is near the stone table just across the frozen river." We all stopped as we came to a precipice overlooking a frozen valley.

"River?" Peter asked suspiciously.

"Oh, the river has been frozen solid for over a hundred years," Mrs. Beaver reassured us, but even I didn't exactly want to go walking over a river, even if it was frozen.

"It's so far," Peter breathed, as he stared transfixed at the miles of frozen snow that stretched out in front of us.

"It's the world dear; did you expect it to be small?" Mrs. Beaver seemed to find this hilarious.

"Smaller..." Susan replied, archly smiling at the irony. She gave me a timid smile and I thought that she might finally be deciding to be nicer. I smiled back, remembering that for them, this was all inside of a wardrobe.

* * *

We made our way down the cliff and reached the endless amount of the snow plain. It stretched on for miles, and we could barely see the edge of it and the beginning of the forest. We began to travel across it, the beavers hurrying us across it, the rest of us trying not to slip on the icy surface, as the wind whipped around us and chilled us, cutting through our coats.

"Com'on humans, while we're still young!" Mr. Beaver urged us, for the sixth time that hour. From besides me, I heard Peter grumble as he picked up Lucy and put her on his shoulders.

"If he tells us to hurry one more time, I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat!" I tried to hide a giggle at the thought of the snarky old beaver made into a hat.

"Hurry up! Come on!" Mr. Beaver screamed, for the now seventh time. I bit back a groan as we tried to speed up.

"He is getting a little bossy," Lucy agreed from on top of Peter's shoulders. I rolled my eyes and skipped up to where Charlie and Alex were arguing. I was about to interrupt them before sleigh bells filled the atmosphere. Charlie and I exchanged a look of horror as we all began to run.

"No, behind you, it's her!" Mrs. Beaver screamed, and I grabbed Eric in order to shield him as we ran towards the edge of the woods. Peter put Lucy back on the ground and broke out into a sprint. The reindeer hooves got louder as we finally ran into the protection of the trees.

"Hurry!" Alex urged, pushing Susan and then Eric, Charlie and I into a small cave as we waited for Lucy and Peter to catch up. My heart in my mouth, I thought for a split-second that they weren't going to make it, but everyone managed to squeeze into the cave, the sleigh stopping right above us. We were very cramped inside the small opening, and I was somehow squeezed right next to Peter, again.

"We really need to stop doing this," I muttered under my breath, quietly so that nobody else could hear. I could practically hear Peter's smirk.

"Tell that to Fate," he whispered back, and I bit back a grin. I tried to move around so I wasn't in quite such an awkward position, but it was impossible and I resorted back to looking at the wall, anywhere but Peter's face. No use though, and I ended up inches away from his mouth. Really awkward. We heard footsteps outside and a shadow, before that disappeared. After a few minutes of absolute silence, Mr. Beaver began to sniff the air.

"Maybe she's gone..." Lucy whispered and I shook my head.

"I suppose I'll go look..." Peter answered as he tried to get up, bumping our heads together in the process. I bit back a yelp of pain while rubbing my forehead, glaring at him. "Sorry," he said, sheepish.

"No!" Mr. Beaver hissed, "You're worth nothing to Narnia dead!"

"Neither are you, Beaver!" Mrs. Beaver protested, but Mr. Beaver just shook his head sadly.

"Thanks, sweetheart." I attempted to get up instead.

"I'll go-," I began to say before the others interrupted me.

"NO! Absolutely not!" Alex, Peter and Mr. Beaver all hissed at the same time, making me glare at all three, I was perfectly capable of finding out whatever that thing was!

"The High King needs you!" Mrs. Beaver said as way of explanation, making this awkward position even more awkward, as both Peter and I blushed and looked away.

"Yeah, thanks for that," I muttered under my breath. Didn't really need that reminder right this second. Mr. Beaver tentatively tiptoed out of the cave and slipped outside for a few agonizing minutes, all of us wondering if he was about to be killed by the White Witch. Never fear though, 'cause he suddenly appeared hanging upside down from the top of the cave, making us all scream and shout, even Alex.

"Ah!" Lucy screamed in particular.

"Come out, come out! I hope you've all been good, 'cause there's someone here to see ya!" We all stared at each other confused as we climbed out of the cave. I stood up and looked over the cave, my heart dropping as I saw who was there. Standing in front of his sleigh, with all his jolliness and red clothes and bulging belly and sack of presents, was old Saint Nick himself!

"No way," Charlie breathed, almost all of us having been told Santa Claus wasn't actually real when we were ten. Almost all of us apart from-

"Santa!" Eric screeched, making me pull my hands over my ears as he bounded forward, and ran to Santa, Lucy following him screaming, and the rest of us cautiously walking over the frozen snow in the shivering cold as well. I began to feel like an idiot as I realized that I should have known what would happen. I think something was playing with my memory.

"Merry Christmas, sir!" Lucy exclaimed, joyously. She looked like a little kid on, well, Christmas morning.

"It certainly is, Lucy...since you have arrived."

"Look, I've been through a lot since we've got here, but this-!" Susan exclaimed, looking like she had just seen a ghost.

"We thought you were the Witch," Peter said from behind me, interrupting and ignoring Susan's complaints.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry about that, but in my defense, I've been driving one of these," he looked at his sleigh, "Longer than the Witch."

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia," Alex finally said, stepping forward with an expression of awe. It was a family joke about the way Alex threw a fit when he discovered Santa wasn't real.

"No, not for a long time, but the hope that you all have brought is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power. Still, I dare say, you can do with these." Santa reached into his bag and pulled out another special bag.

"Presents!" Lucy exclaimed, her face looking like she had died and gone to heaven. Old Saint Nick handed Lucy a small glass bottle with red juice inside.

"Juice of the Fire Flower. One drop will cure any injury, and though I hope you'll never have to use it..." He reached into his bag and gave her a small dagger. My heart dropped at the thought of Lucy having a weapon. She's eight years old! I looked over at Peter and it was clear he had the same thought.

"Thank you sir, but I _think_ I can be brave enough."

"I'm sure you could... but battles are ugly affairs..." I could practically hear Charlie's outrage and she was probably thinking, "the sexist pig!" But I mean, really, Charlie, he's Santa Claus! Give him a break from your outrage! Lucy nodded hesitantly and stepped back, as Santa turned to Susan.

"Susan, trust this bow and it will not easily miss." He handed Susan a bow and ivory quiver full of arrows.

"What happened to 'battles are ugly affairs'?" Ha! Her first example of justice! I'm liking her more and more...

Santa chuckled. "And though you don't seem to have trouble making yourself heard..." Charlie, Peter, and I all smirked at this, "Blow on this and where ever you are, help will come." He handed Susan an ivory horn.

Next he turned to Peter. "Peter, the time to use these may be near at hand." Peter unsheathed his sword and admired the artistry of it. "_When Aslan bares his teeth, Winter will meet his death. When he shakes his mane, we shall have Spring again,_" Santa recited.

"Thank you, sir," Peter said, with an awed expression. Santa then turned to Eric, surprising me since I assumed we would not get any presents.

"Ah, the young Courageous..." why do they keep calling him that? "For you, the scroll of paper and the pen of ink. Your brain will come mightily in handy in the upcoming battles. Whenever you write with these objects, a good and wholesome idea will spring forth onto the pages. And remember dear one, the pen is mightier than the sword." Eric gave me a wide and childish smile, which I couldn't help but reply to. Turning to Charlie, Santa unsheathed a pair of twin swords.

"Child, your athletic abilities will be put to the test with these swords. Look after them, and they'll look after you." Charlie bristled at the word 'child', but accepted the gift anyway, with thanks.

"For the Warrior, you also will receive a sword and crossbow, although your trials will not come till after the peace has been made," St. Nick handed Alex his presents, his tone touched with warning, making me wonder what he was warning him about. Well, at least we know _he_ survives.

"And lastly, for the Heart," The Heart? What kind of name is that, anyway? Perhaps he really is sexist. "You will need these twin daggers as protection in the future. You also will receive this locket," he handed me a silver locket in the shape of a heart, lined with gold on the inside, "Which bears Aslan's mark, and whenever you wear this locket, you will be protected." I accepted the gifts with my fair share of thanks, as we all looked at each other in wonderment. After handing the beavers presents of hot tea and food, Santa Claus once again turned to all of us. "These are tools, not toys. Bear them well and wisely. Now, I must be off. Winter is almost over and things do pile up," he threw his sack back into his sleigh, "When you've been gone a hundred years! Long live Aslan, and Merry Christmas!" He shook the reins and pulled the sleigh off, as we all chorused Merry Christmas after him. Lucy turned to Susan with a smug expression.

"Told you he was real." I almost laughed at Susan's completely put-out expression. Peter suddenly gasped and we all turned to him, curious. His expression was grim.

"He said Winter was almost over, you know what that means?" My eyes widened as I came to the same conclusion. "No more ice." The beavers gasped as well as we suddenly began running towards the river, realizing that the temperature was beginning to warm up.

* * *

We reached the river just as it was groaning and almost giving up. Huge chunks of floating ice began to drift away as we stood in horror on the cliff that overlooked the waterfall.

"We need to cross, now!" Peter exclaimed, grabbing Lucy and about to make his way down.

"Don't beavers make dams?" asked Lucy, desperately, as the beavers shook their heads. Smart kid.

"I'm not _that_ fast dear!" Mr. Beaver replied. Peter turned to me, panic-stricken.

"Come on!" Charlie urged, pushing her way past Peter as he agreed and followed her down the narrow walkway carved into the side of the frozen ravine.

"Wait! Let's just think about this for a minute!" Susan shouted.

"We don't have a minute!" Peter snapped, glaring at his sister. She looked hurt.

"I'm just trying to be realistic..."

"No, you're trying to be smart, as usual!" Susan's face collapsed in total betrayal.

"Peter!" I hissed, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He ignored me and continued to walk down the ravine.

"Come on," I said gently, "It'll be okay." Alex, Susan, and I followed the others down to the river, me trying to think up insults to throw at Peter when we get out of here. The arrogant little...! I know that Susan could be a little annoying sometimes, but that was no way to treat his sister, especially when logically she was right!

We finally reached the edge of the river just as the ice was about to give way. Peter stepped out hesitantly onto the ice and heard it crack underneath him, pulling his foot away as if it had been burned.

"Wait, maybe I should go first," Mr. Beaver suggested, and Peter gulped.

"Maybe you should." I rolled my eyes, still angry at the way he had treated his sister earlier. Mr. Beaver walked out onto the ice and began slapping it every few seconds with his tail in order to test out the thickness. Once the ice cracked, but didn't collapse.

"You've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you?" Mrs. Beaver asked, nervously. Mr. Beaver chuckled, also nervous.

"Well you never know which meal's going to be your last!" Then he added under his breath, "Especially with your cooking..." causing the rest of us to try and hide a grin. The Fish 'n' Chips from last night, hadn't been particularly appetizing, but it was incredible hospitable for her to try. Carefully, we all tiptoed across onto the middle of the river, me keeping an eye on Eric, knowing he couldn't swim. It cracked underneath our weight but did not break.

"If Mum knew what we were doing..." Susan started to say, before Peter cut her off.

"Mum's not here!" Peter quickly interrupted her, before we heard howls in the distance, and a piece of ice quickly fell onto the river from the waterfall, revealing the pack of wolves racing down onto the river.

"Oh no," Lucy breathed, just as we all began to hurry forwards.

"Run!" Alex shouted. We desperately tried not to fall through the ice as we ran as fast as we could to the other side, but it was too late and a wolf jumped in front of us, snarling as we tried to turn back, before Maugrim stepped into our way. We were surrounded. Mr. Beaver snarled at the wolves as Peter, Alex, and Charlie reached for their weapons, but one of Maugrim's lackeys bit Mr. Beaver, ensnaring him with their teeth.

"Peter!" Lucy cried out, as another wolf closed in on us. Peter, scared though he was, drew his sword and pointed it at Maugrim.

"Put that down, boy," Maugrim said in a bored tone. "Someone could get hurt." We all looked desperately at Mr. Beaver who was being used as a hostage.

"Don't worry about me! Run him through!" A crack was heard from the waterfall, just in time to see more icicles crashing down right beside us. We were running out of time. The cold wind whipped around, the sun bouncing off the snow, blinding us.

"Leave now, while you can, and your brother leaves with you," Maugrim lied to Peter, who looked torn.

"Stop, Peter! Maybe we should listen to him!" Susan exclaimed, causing me to internally groan at her naiveté.

The wolf chuckled. "Smart girl..."

"Don't listen to him! Kill him, kill him now!" Mr. Beaver urged, and Peter looked to me torn. I simply looked down at his sword but was at a loss for what to say. My silence was followed by a crack, and I grabbed Eric in an attempt not to fall into the river.

"Come on, this isn't your war. All my queen wants is for you to take your family and go." Susan looked at Peter as if he was stupid.

"Look, just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword, it doesn't make you a hero! Just drop it!" She screamed. Charlie rolled her eyes from beside me.

"No, Peter! Narnia needs you!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed from in between the wolf's mouth. "Gut him while you still have a chance!"

"What's it gonna be, Son of Adam? I won't wait forever, and neither will the river." We all looked up as the waterfall was about to burst.

"Peter!" Both Lucy and I yelled. Peter looked around wildly, before settling his gaze on the ice. Suddenly Peter's face cleared.

"Hold onto me!" He shouted, and plunged his sword into the ice, cracking it and sending us all off after the waterfall exploded. I screamed as the cold, icy, water engulfed us all, but we soon managed to resurface, all of us still on the chunk of ice, as we coughed and spluttered into the fresh air. I felt my grip slipping on Alex's coat, and from the other side of Susan I saw Lucy struggling as well. Just as I thought I couldn't hold on any longer, Lucy slipped from her coat into the water, and I instinctively let go and dove in after her. I instantly regretted my decision as the numbing water overtook me, and I gasped for air as I resurfaced. The cold seemed to control my limbs from obeying me and I began to sink into the cold, murky depths, before my brain seemed to finally kick in and I began to swim for my life and towards Lucy. She spotted me as she began to sink, and I finally realized that she couldn't swim.

"Sophie!" She gasped, flailing about underwater, as I finally reached her.

"Don't let go!" I screamed, the extra weight of the small girl making it close to impossible to reach the edge of the bank. Coughing and spluttering, I finally managed to grab onto some loose grass and hoisted myself and Lucy up onto the bank. We both lay there shivering and gasping as we tried to catch our breath. My mind threatened to go into shut-down and I saw black spots surrounding my vision but I forced myself to breath, remembering all those swimming lessons I had back at the cottage in the summer.

"Are you okay?" I asked Lucy, who nodded weakly. We heard vague shouts of "Lucy! Sophie!" as we tried to stand up, Lucy grabbing onto me for extra support. She shivered and I tried to squeeze the water out of her hair. We walked up to the small group gathering on the bank.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" Lucy asked, innocently, grinning at Peter as he swooped her up into a bear hug, then handing her the coat.

"Sophie!" Charlie screamed as she, Alex, and Eric, surrounded me. On the outside of the circle, I saw Peter waiting his turn as the others broke apart.

"I thought you were dead," Peter suddenly said, hoarsely, and I looked around confused, as the others disappeared. I smiled archly at him.

"Sorry to disappoint you," I grinned, as he threw his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"We didn't realize you both had gone until it was too late. I'm so sorry, Soph." I realized that this was the first time he used my nickname.

"It's fine. It was lucky I could swim." He broke the hug and I found that I felt strangely empty.

"Thank you for saving Lucy," he said, as he handed my coat, which I had left with the others. I put it on, gladly welcoming the warmth which dispelled the chill that had surrounded me. Peter looked at me, worried as I shivered. "You're freezing!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"You try swimming in that river. You'd get pretty cold too." Peter grinned and walked away and I was soon embraced by Susan, who began to mother me with friendly worries. I vaguely heard Mr. Beaver comforting Lucy.

"Don't you worry, dear, your brother's got you well looked after." Susan broke the hug and Mrs. Beaver turned to all of us.

"And I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore." We all turned to a nearby tree, which was blooming with new flowers. _'When he shakes his mane, we shall have Spring again.'_ The rhyme rang in my mind as we looked in wonder at each other, welcoming the new warmth and the exuberance of survival.


	7. Chapter 7- Alex & Susan

**Chapter 7- Alex & Susan**

**Narnia, somewhere close to Aslan's camp**

* * *

**_Yeah, so I couldn't decide who's POV I wanted for this chapter, so I decided to do two! It was high time for both Alex and Susan to share their voices. Part 1 is Alex, part 2 is Susan. PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me if you want more double POVs in the same chapter for the future! And who do you want the POV to be for next? I can't do this without you guys! I'm not sure about this chapter, it's kinda...meh, for some unknown reason. And in case you haven't noticed... I've added a cover page! I am awful at any drawing whatsoever, so i just copied and pasted pictures... but still, it's something! It's all four of my OCs (well, their faceclaims, anyway) so you all can get a better idea of what they look like and stuff. _**

**_Also, once I've finished writing this, I've decided I'm going to revise the entire thing and add different stuff to it and incorporate some of all your advice! _**

**_Warning: Alex might be slightly bland in this chapter, for some odd reason. I have distinct personalities planned for the others, but I'm sort of stuck on Alex's. So tell me what you think about what I've written so far about Alex! _**

**_To my reviewers: Desss4ever and PopRockShawty! Thank you for your reviews and points. PopRockShawty, this one has different POVs for you, and I'm also working on descriptions, Desss4ever! And I'm glad someone got the Mother Daughter Book Club reference! For those who didn't, it was when Santa told Eric that 'the pen was mightier than the sword.' And if you didn't get the reference, then you haven't read the books. And if you haven't read the books... THEN GET OUT OF WHATEVER ROCK YOU ARE HIDING UNDER AND READ THEM! THEY ARE THE MOST AWESOME BOOKS EVER!_**

**_Okay. Fangirl moment over :)_**

**_DISCLAIMER: This is getting boring. Don't own Narnia, only my OCs._**

* * *

**PART 1- ALEX:**

The flowers started to bloom as we stared at them, grinning at each other as we realized we were getting closer to Aslan. The sun began shining and the snow began melting as we made our way through the forest, thankful to be over the river. Mr. Beaver limped along, Mrs. Beaver bandaging his wounds as we walked. Charlie grinned at me, noticing the way Peter and Sophie had grouped together again.

"Looks like someone's in _love_," she whispered, in a sing-song voice. I shrugged.

"Sophie's fifteen, Charlie," I replied, making Charlie snort and roll her eyes.

"I'm not talking about _them_, doofus." I stared at her confused as she nodded at Susan. "You like her." I rolled my eyes at Charlie's predictability.

"Yeah, I don't think so," I said, although my subconscious mind was arguing with me as I said it.

"Liar."

"Match-maker."

Charlie snorted. "Is that the best retort you can come up with? It's worse than I thought!"

"What's worse than you thought?"

"Whatever love spell is placed over you!"

"Charlie..." I growled, warning her. She placed her hands in the air and walked backwards, away from me.

"Going, going..." I rolled my eyes as she walked up to Sophie and began teasing her. I chuckled at her antics as I noticed Susan walk up next to me.

"Hello," I said, awkwardly. She sighed and crossed her arms.

"I need to apologize for the way I treated you earlier." I shrugged.

"It was a joke you know." She arched an eyebrow at me. It was clear she didn't believe me.

"Right, so you've never...been...with a girl, then?" she asked me, flushing at the question. My cheeks grew red with embarrassment as I knew I couldn't lie.

"It's different, now, than it is in your time," I finally answered. "High school, there are lots of pressures and..." She cut me off from where I was going.

"I get it. Sort of. Look, I have to go," she walked off over to Lucy, and I swore in frustration.

"Damn," I whispered to the ground. It was clear that Susan was uncomfortable with my previous history, and I wished that I hadn't mentioned it earlier, when I was teasing Sophie. Why am I such an idiot, sometimes? I'd better not ask Charlie that, or she'd have a list a mile long full of answers.

We travelled for the next few hours, the grass and flowers becoming more visible as we neared the camp. The atmosphere was awkward, to say the least, it seemed that Peter and Sophie had got into a fight as well, most likely instigated by Charlie's teasing. Mind you, this whole prophecy business must make it even weirder. At least I'm not being told that I'm 'destined' to fall in love with Susan. Charlie insists that it is an injustice, while Sophie is sure it's just a misunderstanding. I don't even know what I think, but it is possible that they could fall for each other, more than possible considering the way they had acted earlier in the day. When we could finally see the bright red and yellow banners and tents on the horizon, the trees began to wave and fly in the breeze. Some free-flowing petals formed into the shape of a woman, who waved at Lucy, who grinned with childish joy. It was rather weird seeing a person made out of leaves, a dryad, I presumed, but it seemed natural and usual in this world.

"The dryads are awakening," Mrs. Beaver breathed, as we finally entered the gates of the camp. Creatures of all shapes and sizes, unusual ones like centaurs, and dwarves and fauns and satyrs, surrounded us as we walked down to the biggest tent.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Susan asked quietly, in between a clenched smile.

"Maybe they think _you_ look funny," Lucy said, in all her childish wisdom, making the rest of us smirk, especially Charlie. Behind us, Mrs. Beaver began fussing with her fur.

"Stop your fussing. You look lovely," Mr. Beaver reassured her, causing Charlie to 'aww' from beside me. We reached the end of the incredibly long path and Peter stopped in front of an impressive-looking centaur.

"We have come to see Aslan," he said, drawing his sword up in a salute, causing Sophie to snort from the other side of Charlie. Guess she was still mad at him. We heard the whispers from the creatures that surrounded us. The centaur did nothing, but instead turned to look at the big tent beside him. Everyone began bowing as the tent rustled, except for all of us who stood by, confused.

Then Aslan entered. First his paw, and then the rest of him, sending a warm and good feeling throughout all of us. We instinctively kneeled, Peter, Charlie, and I plunging our swords into the ground in respect.

"Welcome, Peter, Alexander, and Eric, Sons of Adam. Welcome Susan, Lucy, Sophie, and Charlotte, Daughters of Eve. And welcome to you, Beavers, you have my thanks. But where is the eighth?" Peter looked around at us nervously, and stood up.

"That's why we're here, sir. We need your help."

"We had a little trouble along the way..." Susan began, but Peter interrupted her.

"Our brother's been captured by the White Witch." Confused exclamations waved through the crowd.

"Captured? How could this happen?" Aslan asked, although I was sure he knew the answer, anyway.

"He...betrayed them, Your Majesty," Mr. Beaver supplied. Angry murmurs whispered through the crowd.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" the big centaur exclaimed, glaring.

"Peace, Oreius. I'm sure there is an explanation." Aslan looked expectantly at us. We all, especially the remaining Pevensie's, looked sheepish.

"It's my fault really, I was too hard on him," Peter eventually said. Susan comforted him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We all were."

"Sir, he's our brother!" Lucy exclaimed, on the verge of tears.

"I know, dear one, but that only makes the betrayal all the worse. This may be harder than you think." Sophie, Eric, Charlie and I exchanged worried glances, knowing about the price that was to be paid. Aslan then turned to us. "I'm sure you have many questions, my children. Come." Yeah, no kidding, Sherlock! He turned and walked into his tent, clear that he wanted the four of us to follow him.

We stood up and entered the tent, leaning up against the sides. "Don't be afraid, dear ones; tell me what is on your minds." Sophie looked at us, before stepping forward hesitantly.

"Why are we here?" she asked the big cat. Although I'm sure he doesn't like being called a 'big cat'. "How does this exist?" Aslan sighed sadly.

"Time has turned back. I don't know how, but it did. And the dangers are far greater and more dangerous now than before. I pulled you into this world, to help the Pevensies and Narnia. They need you, and you need them."

"But why us?" I asked, confused. There are 7 billion people just in our world right now, not to mention the people who lived before us. Why were we so special?

"Each of you has something incredibly important that only you have. Your loyalty to each other and the friendship that you all have are needed to unite the warring factions of Narnia." Charlie snorted at the word 'factions'. She looked sheepish as we all glared at her.

"Sorry. _Divergent_ reference." _Divergent_ was her favorite book back on earth. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Aslan.

"What about the prophecies?" Sophie asked quietly, and her cheeks looked flushed. Aslan looked kindly at her.

"I cannot tell you about that, Sophie. You will all discover the truth in that in your own time." Sophie looked up off the floor.

"So I really do have to marry Peter?" Aslan chuckled under his breath, a deep chuckle that shook the whole tent.

"So eager! That will be revealed in time, Sophie, although I doubt either of you would mind. I've been watching you both." Sophie blushed deeply this time and Charlie and I smirked. Finally Eric spoke.

"But I thought they leave after fifteen years! That's how it happens in the books!"

"I cannot tell you what will happen for your own good. You will find out in the best timing. Things never happen the same way twice, dear one." Charlie suddenly realized something and gasped.

"But we know how this will turn out! Should we tell the others?" she asked. Aslan shook his head.

"It is better if they do not know the future. But you could tell them that you know."

"So you mean, tell them that this is only a fictional story, and that their lives were invented for the book?" I asked confused.

"Perhaps tone it down a little. Less blunt. But that will not kill them. And besides, plans change. This is very much happening right now, and the Pevensies are living and breathing right now, aren't they?"

Eric suddenly gasped and his eyes grew wide.

"Did we die in the car accident?" Dread settled into all of our hearts as we looked anxiously at Aslan.

"I'm afraid so, my children. But here you can have new life. You can start again." Charlie began to hyperventilate as she grabbed me.

"And our parents? Do they think we are dead?" Aslan nodded.

"I'm sorry. But they did survive." Sophie began to have tears run down her cheek as Charlie buried her face into my chest. Dead? This was not exactly how I imagined life after death!

Sophie turned to Aslan.

"What about C.S. Lewis? If this isn't from his imagination, how did he find out about it?"

"I can only tell you your own story, dear Heart. But you are smart children. You'll figure it out." Charlie suddenly gasped.

"Professor Kirke! He's C.S. Lewis, isn't he?" Aslan just gave us a sideways glance, not saying yes or no, and ushered in a pretty dryad.

"Nikola will show you your tents and give you some fresh clothes. Leave. The Pevensie's need you." And with that we stepped back out into the bright sunlight. Sophie and Charlie were led away, and Eric and I were sent to our tent. I looked back over my shoulder at Sophie just as she entered her tent, and she gave me a sideways smile. With that, I stepped into my tent, and chose the clothes that I would wear.

* * *

**PART 2- SUSAN:**

I looked up surprised just as Sophie and Charlie entered the tent. They looked a bit shaken, and I couldn't help but wonder what Aslan had said to them.

"Are you alright?" I asked them. Charlie shrugged her shoulders and Sophie nodded quickly.

"We're fine," she said in a small voice. I gave her a knowing glance.

"No you're not. What did Aslan say?" Charlie shrugged moodily as Sophie wiped a few tears away.

"Technically, we're dead." Lucy and I gasped and stared at them with wide eyes.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"In our own world, we were killed in the car accident. All our parents and family think we are dead, and we can never go back to our time," Charlie said, as she sat down on a hammock.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said awkwardly, not really knowing how to comfort them. How can you comfort someone who is told that they're really dead? At least in another world, anyway.

"It's fine. We should probably get dressed now, and I for one, can't wait to get out of these wet clothes," Charlie said, running over to the trunk of dresses. I grinned as I began to plan their outfits and hair, a trait that Peter always teases me for.

"Ooh, let me!" I exclaimed, squealing as I began to hunt for the perfect dress. From beside me, Lucy groaned.

"Here she goes again," she said, causing both Sophie and Charlie to laugh. Sophie grinned.

"Makeover time!" She exclaimed, jumping over to the box full of clothes.

"Woohoo!" Charlie cheered, surprising me as I didn't expect her to be the kind of girl who liked dresses and make-up. I picked out a lavender long-sleeved brocade dress for Charlie and handed it to her.

"Wear it; it'll work well with your hair."

Lucy grinned. "Girl time!" She squealed, picking out a dress for herself. Charlie snatched hers and threw it on in record time. Sophie picked out a midnight blue satin cap-sleeved dress that showed her bare arms. I quickly snatched up a green dress that was the twin of Charlie's. We threw them on and then I began to brush Lucy's hair, as Sophie did Charlie's, switching as soon as we were done. Charlie and I grinned and then smirked at Sophie.

"Peter's going to _die_ when he sees you, Soph," Charlie smirked, as Sophie groaned.

"Charlie!"

"It's true! You should have seen the way he eyed you earlier!" I exclaimed, laughing as she blushed.

"You should have seen the awkward conversation we just had with Aslan about the prophecy!" Charlie said, adding to Sophie's misery.

"Charlie, don't..." Charlie then went on to tell us all about what the prophecy means. Lucy and I stared at them aghast.

"Sophie, I'm so sorry you have to marry my brother!" Lucy exclaimed, horrified at the idea. Sophie shook her head.

"Aslan didn't say that I had to. And anyway, if we're talking about boys, Susan, perhaps it's time we get to know the truth about you and Alex!" My jaw dropped as she smirked.

"What are you talking about? Alex has nothing to do with this!" Charlie and Sophie exchanged smirks as they turned back to me.

"What are _you_ talking about? You're both smitten with each other!"

I rolled my eyes as Lucy began to giggle.

"Don't be silly. Alex is a friend, nothing more." I jumped out from my chair and walked over to the other side of the room. Thankfully, Sophie decided to drop the subject.

"Let's go outside. I want to go exploring!" Lucy exclaimed, jumping up and down. I smiled at her and followed her out the tent.

"Very well then, let's go exploring!" Sophie and Charlie followed me outside. The sun was blinding as we adjusted to the new light. The boys were nowhere to be found so Lucy suggested we start training with our weapons, an idea that I immediately objected to.

"Lucy, you're too young to be using anything sharp," I told her, ruffling her hair as I passed.

"But Father Christmas gave me my dagger himself! If you don't let me, I'll go tell Aslan, and he won't object!" She pulled out the puppy dog face again as I groaned.

"Lucy, don't stare at me like that," I said, and she smirked.

"Is it working?" I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Fine, you may go train with your dagger. Sophie, Charlie, are you coming?" They nodded and followed me towards the archery fields. I pulled out my bow as we lined up in front of the targets. Leveling it with my elbow, I placed the arrow in the notch and aimed at the target. I released it with a flick of my wrist, and to my immense surprise, it landed right in the center. I stared at it shocked, as I looked at the others. They seemed shocked as well, but Charlie shrugged.

"Santa did say you couldn't miss when you used that bow," before turning back to her own bow and arrows. Needless to say, Charlie was rather dismal with them. Sophie was a lot better, hitting the target most of the time. We practiced like that for a long while.

"You girls seem to have been busy!" A deep voice came from behind me and I turned around, surprised. Alex, Peter, and Eric stood, with shocked expressions on their faces. I smirked at the fact that Peter couldn't keep his eyes of Sophie, who stood around, awkwardly. Charlie rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers, making both Alex and Peter jump.

"Seriously, guys? Eyes to yourselves! We know we look good, but sheesh!" Sophie and I exchanged triumphant glances as we smirked back at the boys, while Lucy snickered at their embarrassed faces.


	8. Chapter 8- Peter

**Chapter 8- Peter**

**Aslan's Camp, Narnia**

* * *

**_Hey! Chapter 8 already! Woohoo! I currently have this written to chapter 13; just have to revise it before I post it! One thing I forgot to say before, I get really bad Writer's Block sometimes. But so far this is a huge achievement for me, I've written way more than I first expected! So this will hopefully not go onto Hiatus. I will try really, really, hard not to and to fight the stupid Writer's Block. One more thing, I am currently writing two other stories at the same time, so I might switch my focus between the two. My other story is a Fairy Tale/Cinderella re-telling, but I'm not sure whether I'll post it on here yet. Tell me in a review if you want to read it! And my second other story is one in the Mother-Daughter Book Club fandom called Life's Score, which has already been posted._**

**_Thank you to my reviewers, PopRockShawty and Desss4ever, and to everyone who has favorite/followed! It means so much!_**

**_I don't know if I like this chapter... the ending is abrupt, I had no idea where I wanted this to go in so... You'll understand once you've finished the chapter. _**

**_This is Peter's POV again._**

**_DISCLAIMER: Don't own. C.S Lewis does. I own my OCs._**

* * *

Alex and I stared in shock at the girls. They had transformed from school girls to medieval princesses in a second. Sophie especially had transformed. The dress she was wearing snug close to her body and showed off curves that her outfit before hadn't. She looked like a woman. I awoke from my reverie by hearing Lucy's snickers. The girls all smirked at us and I realized Alex had the same dazed expression as I.

"Wow. You all look..."

"Beautiful," I supplied, staring straight at Sophie, and not caring if I was being blunt.

"Yeah," Alex replied. Eric and Lucy gave themselves knowing looks and they turned to us.

"Well if you're all quite done staring at each other..." Eric began.

"We have a rescue to plan!" Lucy finished, rolling her eyes at us.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Sophie breathed, and Charlie rolled her eyes, as Susan, Sophie and Charlie grinned at each other.

"Girls?" Charlie said, as the three disappeared for a second. Alex and I stared in confusion.

"Where did they-OW!" I rubbed the back of my head as a sharp pain suddenly seared through my skull. One look at Alex and it was clear that he had been victimized too. We both turned around at the girls who stood behind us.

"What the...!"

"Get a grip, guys! Come on, Lucy's right." Sophie then stalked off, as we realized that they had slapped us on the back of the head. The girls followed Sophie, leaving Alex, Lucy, Eric and I behind. Lucy and Eric looked at each other desperately.

"Kids," Lucy said, shaking her head, as Eric nodded in agreement.

"What did we do to end up with them?" Alex and I tried to hold back a chuckle at their exchange. It was funny hearing those words from an eight and ten year old mouth. I rolled my eyes as I walked over to a cliff overlooking a castle, needing time to myself for my thoughts.

Not to be though. I heard a rustle from behind me and Aslan walked up next to me, quietly.

"That is Cair Paravel, the castle of the four thrones, in one of which you will sit, Peter, as High King." I looked down, worried as I stared into the horizon and played with the sword that hung around my waist. "You doubt the prophecy?"

"No, that's just it, Aslan, I'm not who you all think I am." The words tumbled out of my mouth even before I thought them. Aslan has a way of doing that to people.

"Peter Pevensie, formally of Finchley. Beaver also mentioned that you planned on turning him into a hat." I couldn't help but grin as he mentioned the joke I had made to cheer up Lucy. Aslan sighed. "Peter, there is a Deep Magic more powerful than any of us that rules over all of Narnia. It defines right from wrong, and governs all our destinies. Yours and mine."

I looked up, full of self-doubt. "What is my destiny?" Aslan said nothing but simply looked over at where Sophie was berating her brother in the distance, the blue of her dress shining in the light. I sighed. "Aslan, this whole destiny thing about me and Sophie, what does it all mean?" Aslan said nothing and I dropped the subject. I looked out onto the silver ocean and sighed. "I couldn't even protect my own family."

"You've brought them safely this far."

"Not all of them."

"Peter, I will do what I can to help your brother. But I need you to consider what I ask of you." Aslan looked out over the camp and sighed sadly. "I too want my family safe." At that Aslan silently trotted away, just as Sophie walked over to me.

"Peter? Are you alright?" I looked up and saw her brown eyes full of concern. I shrugged.

"I'm fine, apart from the bruise on the back of my head!" Sophie grinned sheepishly.

"Blame Charlie, it was her idea." I chuckled at her expression. She then turned back to me with a serious look on her face. "I'm sorry about arguing with you back there." I shrugged.

"You were right; I was too harsh on Susan. I'll apologize when I find her again." I then paused, contemplating on whether or not to continue, just as Aslan came towards us again. "Sophie, do you think we can rescue Edmund?" Sophie looked torn and opened her mouth.

"Peter, there's something I need to tell you..." A blast from a horn suddenly echoed from the distance. I didn't recognize it at first before realization dawned on me.

"Susan!" I exclaimed, grabbing my sword and turned to Sophie. "Tell me later," I said, before we both started to bound off towards the shrieks that came from the forest. Panic coursed through my veins, as I prayed that nothing bad would happen to them.

* * *

We finally arrived at the source of the shrieks and I saw Lucy and Susan dangling from a tree, trying to escape those bothersome wolves. Susan wasn't quite up the tree and her foot was hanging over the edge, and the wolves snapped and tried to bite it. Hate filled me as I rushed forwards, ignoring Sophie's screams.

"Get back!" I roared, focusing all the wolves' attention on me.

"Peter!" Susan and Lucy screamed, and I looked up at them, hoping that my expression conveyed the reassurance I wanted it to. The wolves began to circle around me. I desperately hoped that Sophie had done the sensible thing and stayed in the bushes.

"Come on, we've already been through this before!" Maugrim snarled. "We both know you haven't got it in you!" I knew he was goading me but it was working.

"Peter, watch out!" Susan cried, and I gripped my sword tighter as I stared the wolf down. I wanted to strike, but I couldn't. Beads of sweat rolled down my face as I tried not to be afraid. Suddenly the wolf behind me whimpered and I turned around to see Aslan had arrived with Oreius and some other animals, as well as Alex and Charlie. Aslan held the wolf down with his paw, leaving only me and Maugrim. I noticed Oreius start forward, but I heard Aslan say something distantly.

"No, stay your weapons, this is Peter's battle." Great. Just what I needed.

Maugrim growled. "You may think you're a king, but you're going to die..." The next few seconds were agonizingly long. "...Like a dog!" Suddenly the wolf jumped and I had no time to react, so I stuck my sword into his open belly as he hang in the air. He fell on top of me and I fell over with the impact, just as I heard the girls scream. I closed my eyes in relief before I stared at the dead monster on top of me. I felt it roll off me and I stared up at my sisters' and Sophie's wide eyes. I felt the sweat pouring off me and I felt incredibly shocked that I had killed it, but I was so thankful to be alive. Susan and Lucy suddenly grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug, as Sophie sat off to the side. I gasped for breath as they let go of me. Just then, the other wolf escaped and Oreius and the other creatures ran to catch him.

"After him, he will lead you to Edmund." My sisters' and my eyes widened as we realized that they were on their way to rescue Edmund. We grinned at each other, and suddenly Sophie threw her arms around me.

"I thought you were dead," she whispered into my ear, and I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close to comfort her.

"That seems to be a common refrain for us," I joked. She giggled, nervously, before letting me go. We stared into each other's eyes for a second before Aslan cleared his throat, awkwardly.

"Peter, clean your sword." I blushed as I remembered I had not yet done so. I cleaned it on the grass and turned back to Aslan, kneeling before him. He placed a paw on each of my shoulders in turn.

"Rise, Sir Peter Wolfs-Bane, Knight of Narnia." I grinned at Sophie as I sheathed my sword back into place, bowing to Aslan before he left. I felt much stronger now than I had, and my confidence sky-rocketed. Sophie turned to me.

"Congratulations," she said, with a smile before turning to Charlie who stood nearby. Showered with praises and thanks, I retreated from the girls as the hour grew later.

* * *

I walked back to the precipice that overlooked Cair Paravel. What Aslan had said rang in my ears. I watched the orange sun leave the horizon as I decided to head back to the tent. I strolled through the grassy meadow and reached the tent, just as the sky grew dark and the stars started to glow brightly. I grabbed my tunic and reached to pull my shirt off, yanking it off just in time for the tent door to open.

"Peter?" Sophie's voice asked, and I jumped and turned around. I noticed that her eyes rested on my bare chest for more than just a few seconds and I tried not to smirk.

"Did you want something?" I asked. "You know, we really should stop doing this." Sophie jumped and blushed and looked away.

"Sorry, I didn't know that you were, well... anyway, I just wanted to say good work out there. You know, with the wolf and all." I nodded and pulled on my tunic.

"Thanks. Can you believe that we've only been in Narnia for two days? It feels like a lifetime." Sophie nodded.

"Yeah." I suddenly remembered that she wanted to talk to me earlier.

"What did you want to talk about earlier, Sophie?" I asked, and she looked startled that I even remembered.

"Oh, it was nothing, it can wait till morning." We stood in silence for a few awkward moments before Sophie cleared her throat. "Well, I should...go..." she said, and pointed at the tent flap.

"Yeah, yeah," I quickly agreed, trying to hide the awkwardness between us. "Goodnight, Sophie." She turned back and smiled.

"Goodnight, Peter." I climbed into the hammock and closed my eyes, ignoring Alex and Eric as they came in, not wanting to answer any awkward questions.

* * *

When I awoke in the morning, the sun shone brightly even through the thin material of the tent. I groaned and squinted, trying to block out the sun. A cheerful sprite walked into the tent, whistling a merry tune.

"Here you are Your Majesty and milords. Oh, there is someone waiting for you outside, Your Majesty." She handed us some food and blushed as she realized Alex and I weren't dressed properly. She quickly left the tent in a hurry, causing both me and Alex to smirk and Eric to roll his eyes.

"Girls. I'll never understand 'em," he said, placing a piece of fruit in his mouth. I quickly dressed and rushed outside. The others were nowhere to be seen, and just then, I noticed Edmund over on the mountain, with Aslan talking to him. My sisters came out and Lucy squealed when she saw me, bouncing over to me. As I stared at Aslan and my brother, my sisters also noticed, and Lucy started squealing all over again.

"Edmund!" She yelled, but I pulled her back, not thinking it was wise to interrupt Aslan. She pointed over to the mountain, where Aslan stood with my brother, who looked like he was getting an earful. I instantly felt relieved that my brother was alive and well, but that was soon replaced with anger and hurt that he betrayed us. Aslan and Edmund looked over at us, hearing Lucy's shouts. They walked over to us, Edmund deliberately avoiding eye contact with me. Aslan stepped forward first and looked at us reprovingly.

"What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past." Aslan then walked away, leaving just us four.

"Hello," Edmund finally spoke, breaking the ice. Susan and Lucy immediately grabbed Edmund and pulled him into a hug, but I glared at him from the outside. He looked awful, with a cut on his lip and bruises all over his body. He was still wearing the same clothes from the Professor's house. He looked like he hadn't slept in ages. When Edmund finally broke the hug, everyone looked at me expectantly.

"Are you alright?" Susan asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked away from me at her.

"I'm a little tired..." Edmund replied, but he smiled, anyway, probably thankful to be away from the witch.

"Get some sleep," I told him, harshly. His face fell and I noticed Sophie glaring at me. He turned around but I sighed. "And Edmund?" He turned back, his face hopeful. "Try not to wander off." I gave him a half-smile. He grinned and headed off to sleep. As Susan and Lucy chattered away, Sophie came to stand next to me.

"Peter! He's been through a lot, try to understand." I rolled my eyes and turned to her.

"Good morning to you too." Sophie smiled ruefully and ran her fingers through her hair.

"You're not the only one. Charlie's so hopping mad she's practically spitting nails at him." I chuckled and looked towards Charlie, who was arguing with Alex over who knows what.

"Figures," I replied, just as the call for breakfast was sounded. I offered her my arm, which she took. "Shall we?" I asked, with a mock bow. She giggled and curtsied.

"Such the gentleman!" She exclaimed, and we strolled down the path, laughing. When we finally reached the table I pulled out her chair for her and pushed it back in after she was sat. Charlie finally came to the table, still glaring at the world.

"Didn't you wake up such a ray of sunshine?" Alex exclaimed, sarcastically as she stomped to the table.

"Shut up, Alex. Now!" She grouched, and her mood just got worse as Ed sat down. He looked at Charlie, surprised.

"You're still here!" Charlie growled and glared at him.

"CHARLIE!" We all exclaimed, before she could yell at Edmund as well. She gave one final glare and fell into a sulk. Soon the food arrived and all of us, especially Ed, started to eat. Lucy giggled at the rate that Edmund was stuffing food into his face.

"Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed," she said, giggling as he took yet another bite.

I stood up as I came to a decision.

"I'm sure that they will pack some for the journey back." Everyone's eyes stared at me in shock.

"We're going home?" Susan asked, surprised. I sat back down at the small, circular table.

"You are. I promised Mum I'd keep you three safe, but that doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help." I deliberately ignored Sophie's hurt expression.

"But they need us! All eight of us!" Lucy cried, and Edmund nodded in agreement.

I ignored them. "Lucy, it's too dangerous! You almost drowned, and Edmund was almost killed!"

"Which is why we have to stay." We all turned around and stared at Edmund, who looked down at the tablecloth, the rest of us surprised that he had opened his mouth. Edmund cleared his throat and began to talk in a much louder voice. "I've seen what the White Witch can do, and I've helped her do it! And we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it." An awkward silence followed Edmund's announcement, as Susan and I had a silent argument with our eyes. She won. Susan stood up from the table with an air of finality.

"Well, I suppose that's it, then."

"Where are you going?" I asked her. She shrugged and grinned at Sophie, who still looked betrayed. She then bent over and picked up her bow and arrows.

"To get in some practice." With that, she left, leaving no room for discussion. Sophie stood up quickly and looked at me, and my heart broke by how much pain was in her eyes. She quickly fled, and I wasn't sure if I should run after her or not.

"Peter, how can you be so dumb? Run after her!" Edmund exclaimed, just as I finally came to my senses and sprinted after her. I finally found her down by the river, where she sat crying.

"Sophie?" I asked. She sobbed harder and looked away.

"Go away." I sighed and sat down next to her. "Why are you crying?" she snapped and glared at me, tears running down her face.

"You were planning on leaving! You know the prophecy; it will only come to pass if the others are here! I can't go back to Earth, and if we don't defeat the White Witch, then I will die here too!" I stood dumbfounded as I found that I didn't realize that consequence.

"Sophie, I'm sorry, I didn't think..."

"Of course you didn't think! You never think! You just rush into things with your head not screwed on tight!" She screamed at me. "I thought you were different, Peter. I thought you cared." She stared up at me with complete betrayal in her eyes. "Turns out you're just like the rest."

"Rest? What rest?" She laughed bitterly.

"Oh, you're interested now, aren't you? Ha!" Then she started sobbing harder and I gave up and pulled her close, she struggled at first and pounded me with her fists harmlessly but soon gave up and sobbed into my chest.

"Sshh, Sophie, calm down. I'm sorry, calm down." Eventually her sobs slowed and she pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Peter, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." She wiped her tears away as I handed her a handkerchief.

"I'm sorry too, Soph. I should have worked it out myself. You do know that I wouldn't hurt you deliberately, right?" She nodded and wiped her eyes.

"I know. I have to go check on Charlie." She abruptly stood up, but tripped over a rock and I caught her before she hit the ground.

"You okay?" I asked her, to which she nodded. That's when I noticed. Along her shoulder, which I could now see because her sleeve slipped down, was a huge scar the length of a ruler. "Sophie? What's that?" I asked her, confused as she stared at me horrified.


	9. Chapter 9- Sophie: Part 1

**Chapter 9- Sophie: Part 1**

**Narnia, Aslan's Camp**

* * *

**_OH MY GOODNESS! WE NOW HAVE OVER 500 VIEWS! THAT'S INCREDIBLE! THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE!  
_**

**_Okay. Calming down._**

**_*Gasp* _****_What is_****_ Sophie's scar all about? Of course, I know, but you don't...*laughs evilly*I have a feeling I'm going to get slammed with this idea for being too predictable and cliche though... whatever. I had _****_completely _****_no idea where this was going so I invented the idea of the scar and the story behind it and Sophie's backstory on a whim.  
_**

**_BUT... Please tell me if I have the Pevensie's characters written correctly! I know that in the beginning Susan came off a little mean, but I was trying to show contrasts, and I made her nicer now, didn't I? So don't hate me! And as always, please warn me if my own characters are becoming Mary-Sues. And PLEASE REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVORITE! Oh, and check on my profile for more info regarding Kick Start My Heart and its characters! Including face-claims!_**

**_One more thing, there will be two chapters with Sophie's POV, I needed her view on the story and I wrote like twenty two pages worth, so it wouldn't fit in one chapter! So this one and the next is Sophie's POV. This is part 1; the next one is part 2. _**

**_And I know you're itching for some more romance between our favorite characters...and I can promise you that it will start picking up from here on! There might even be a kiss or two in here somewhere, but is it this one or the next? Wait and see..._**

**_To my reviewers, Desss4ever, PopRockShawty, and Cosette 24601! Thank you all so much guys! Desss4ever, this will probably have 25-30 chapters. I'm currently writing chapter 13, and it's just after the battle, and this will go through the Golden Age, but I don't really know how that's all going to pace out yet. If any of you have any other questions/concerns, ask in a review or PM me! I usually reply pretty fast, unless I'm sleeping or out. So most of the time I can reply pretty fast. And thank you to everyone who has followed/favorite! You've got no idea how much I love it when the notification comes in my inbox!  
_**

**_Wow. Way too long A/N again..._**

**_DISCLAIMER: Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis, Disney, and the Narnians. My OCs all belong to me. _**

* * *

I stared at Peter horrified, as he stared at my scar. He couldn't know, he wouldn't understand. He'd just hate me like the rest of them.

"Sophie?" He repeated, pulling me up so I was standing. I shrugged and pulled my sleeve up.

"It's a long story, Peter..." I began, but he just rolled his eyes and pulled me down onto the rock.

"Good thing I have time, then, isn't it?"

"It's none of your business, Peter!" I snapped, glaring at him as I tried to figure out a way to evade the truth. If he finds out about Kyle, I'm done for.

"Yes, it is my business! Tell me who, Sophie!" We were both now yelling at the top of our voices. They could probably hear us over at the Cair by now. Maybe even the witch's camp.

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" Peter stood up angrily and started pacing. "I don't see how it concerns you, anyway."

"They obviously hurt you, Sophie, which makes them my business."

"Oh, so my life is your business now, is it?"

"YES!" I stopped my retort from where it was coming from and stared up at him, more than a little confused.

"Excuse me?"

Peter looked around wildly before sitting back down, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Just tell me, Sophie," he said, in a quieter and calmer voice. Eerily calm. I sighed and shrank as small as I could.

"Kyle did it." Peter looked up confused, and I thought I could detect some jealousy in his eyes. Weird.

"Kyle? Who's Kyle?" He mispronounced the name, and I guessed that they didn't use that name often in 40 era England.

"My Ex." More blank stares. "Ex-boyfriend." Peter finally seemed to comprehend my use of the English language, and blinked, surprised.

"You had a boyfriend?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes." I could see that he was starting to understand what I was saying.

"Your _boyfriend_ did this to you?"

I nodded again. "Yes," I repeated. He glared at me, although I don't actually think he was glaring _at_ me, if you know what I mean.

"The bas-!" It seems that they still had swear words in the 40s, after all. Who knew?

"Peter, calm down," I told him, as he got up and started to pace again.

"Calm down?! You're telling me to calm down?" The volume of Peter's voice started to rise again.

"Yes! Sit down and stop acting like a two year old!" He sulked and sat down, _looking_ remarkably like a two year old.

"What happened?" He asked, after a lengthy pause of awkward silence.

"Let's just say that I was over him, but he wasn't over me." Blank stares again. "I tried to end the relationship, and he wasn't exactly very happy about it."

"You broke up with him, so he injured you?" asked Peter, more than a little angry. I folded my arms across my chest and stared at the other end of the ravine.

"Yeah, that's about it. He grabbed me and told me that if I ever tried something like that again, he would hurt me much more than this. Then he took a knife and cut me." I tried to block out the painful flashbacks that were threatening to enter my mind. That was two months ago, and it hasn't exactly gotten any better, though I've tried my best to avoid him.

"Sophie! This is serious! Who else knew about it?" I shrugged and tried to avoid Peter's scrutinizing gaze.

"Alex, oh and Charlie. I tried to hide it, but they eventually found out. Alex wasn't exactly Kyle's biggest fan in the first place." Great. Now Peter probably wouldn't want anything to do with me. The soft breeze played with my hair as the river rushed past. Maybe it was my imagination, but I thought I heard a slight girlish giggle in the breeze as it passed by my ear. Perhaps it was a dryad, or a wood nymph. Or maybe even a sprite.

"And how long ago did this happen?" Peter yelled, as I fiddled awkwardly with my dress.

"Two months ago. Alex and Charlie found out last week. I suppose that's one good thing about being dead. I never have to see him again." I felt a lone tear spill out onto my cheeks. Peter sighed from beside me and pulled me close, and I rested my chin on his shoulder, as I sobbed quietly.

"Oh, Sophie," He whispered into my hair, "I'm so sorry." I broke apart, startled.

"Why? You didn't even know I existed."

Peter shrugged. "You still had to go through that." I rolled my eyes and straightened my hair.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine," although it was clear that Peter knew I was lying. He moved closer and wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"If you say so, Soph." I looked up, startled at the sudden contact. Something unreadable was in Peter's eyes. Something quite maddening because I couldn't figure out what it was for the life of me. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Sophie?" He started to say, but his sentence trailed off and instead he just looked like me. I became incredibly self-conscious as I noticed that his gaze had flickered lower onto my lips. In a split second, I suddenly noticed an invisible pull pulling us together and I closed my eyes as his lips neared mine and then...

"SOPHIE! PETER! I was-oh! Don't mind me, I was just trying to find you and everything but...carry on!" I spun around, completely shocked, and I saw a flash of golden blonde hair standing right behind me. Charlie started to babble as we both broke away, embarrassed at what had almost happened. Sherambled on something about archers and horses but I tuned her out as I jumped up quickly and walked over to her.

"Charlie! I was just looking for you! I need your help in trying to find this dress..." Charlie stared at me and I knew she could tell by my red eyes and flushed cheeks by what had happened.

"Right..." she said slowly, as I took her arm and tried to talk to overcome my embarrassment. All I wanted to do now was to curl up and sob into my pillow. I looked back over my shoulder quickly in order to see Peter standing up, staring back at me, confused. I shrugged and turned back to Charlie, who knew that something was wrong. We walked all the way back to the camp, and entered the tent. I collapsed on my bed as soon as we arrived, and ignored Charlie's sighs and smirks.

"Tell all, Soph. You were caught in the act. Your payment will be to explain WHY YOU ALMOST KISSED PETER PEVENSIE!" I couldn't help but grin at Charlie's predictability.

"There's nothing to tell, Charlie. And I would appreciate it if you don't tell the whole camp while you're at it!" I propped myself up and faced her.

"But, Sophie!" she mock-whined. "I want to know all about the juicy gossip! And you _were_ about to kiss him. And…were you crying, Sophie?" She turned to me, puzzled, having finally noticed my red eyes. I sighed and walked over to the small table that we four girls shared.

"He found my scar and I told him about Kyle."

Charlie gasped in horror. "How did he find the scar? Were you being naughty, Soph?" I ignored her smirk.

"I tripped and my sleeve slipped over my shoulder. Peter caught me and subsequently saw."

Charlie gaped at me. "How much does he know?!"

"Enough," I replied, and turned round to face her. Charlie was just about to ask something else before the tent door opened once again and Susan and Lucy entered, Lucy running into the room.

"Sophie! You should have seen the argument that Edmund just had with Charlie! It was so funny!" Lucy began to describe it, but I only half heard it. I locked eyes with Susan for a split-second, and she seemed to realize something was wrong.

"Lucy, hush!" She said, chiding her sister, who looked up at all three of us.

"Is something wrong?" She seemed really concerned, and tears were starting to brim over her eyes. I smiled and knelt down to her eye level.

"Nothing's wrong, sweetie." I pulled her into a hug, which she responded to. Susan gave me a look and arched an eyebrow. It was clear that she didn't believe me. "Later," I mouthed to her and she seemed to accept that and pulled Lucy apart. I stood up and began to fix my hair. Deciding to change the subject, I turned to Charlie who looked a bit sheepish.

"So, an argument, Charlie? Do tell all," I said, smirking as I repeated her earlier words.

She rolled her eyes. "It was nothing..." she began, before Lucy interrupted her.

"Edmund began asking why you all were still here and then Charlie snapped and started saying that for his information, that you were all technically dead, and that he should mind his own business! Then they started throwing insults around and Charlie called him a stupid little kid! They only stopped when Alex had to physically drag Charlie away!" Lucy gasped for breath as I turned to look over at Charlie. She was busy trying to braid her long, blonde hair back, and she looked up at my astonished expression. Her blue eyes sparkled with mischief.

"What? He had it coming! And he called me an annoying snitch, which coming from _him_ was really pushing it." I looked over at Susan, exasperated, and it was clear that she had the same feeling as I did.

"Hm-m, I know. Perfect, aren't they?" I tried to hide a smile at Lucy and Charlie's confused expressions.

"I don't get it," Lucy said, scratching her head again, and I saw Charlie finally starting to comprehend mine and Susan's silent conversation.

"No, you can't be serious! That's just disgusting!" Susan and I gave her knowing looks, and she rolled her eyes. "I'm leaving to find Alex," and with that, she left the tent, not even bothering to close the flap. Looking down the hill we were situated on, we could see the whole camp, from the main tent and the ironmongers that were making the weapons, to the combat training fields with the archery targets and the mock battles, to Cair Paravel on the horizon and the sea that shone like a thousand sparkling diamonds. Above the sea was the sun, spreading its rays and warmth around us with its radiant light.

Susan made motions for Lucy to leave, and after a considerable amount of complaining, she did, leaving just us two.

"What did Peter do?" asked Susan, suspiciously. I quickly started up and shook my head.

"Oh, it's nothing Peter did. He just found something out that I didn't want to tell him yet."

"Oh," was all Susan said, and she seemed quite hurt that I didn't offer to tell her. I sighed in frustration.

"Look, maybe I'll tell you someday, but I'm not ready to right now." Susan seemed to accept that. She picked up her bow and arrows and pointed over to the training fields.

"Shall we go train? If war is coming we should probably learn how to fight. And you should learn how to use those daggers of yours." I picked up my twin daggers, which had lain forgotten about in my bag, which I had fortunately kept hold onto throughout the course of the journey. I must have been holding it when I...well, died. It held my iPod and charger, a spare set of clothes, and my dance slippers. All the things that I had been taking home from dance class. Dance class; it seemed so long ago now.

Shaking myself out of my trance, I tightened my hold on my daggers and slid them into a small belt that hang around my waist, with two sheaves that I could keep them in. Straightening out my dress, I followed Susan out onto the practice grounds, through the main trail that passed through the weapons 'factory'. It smelled of burnt iron and smoke, and everyone was hard at work making armor and swords and arrows and all that jazz. I coughed as we both passed a particularly smoky forge, trying our best to ignore the people's curious stares. I guessed they had never seen a human before. Soon, we all heard a commotion and the crowd ripped apart as both Susan and I turned in the direction of the sound. A small girl faun, around four years old or so, suddenly burst out of the edge of the people and bounded over to us, and wrapped her little arms around me, startling me so much that I nearly toppled backwards. I exchanged confused looks with Susan as I awkwardly patted the top of her little head.

"Mama said that you are going to save Narnia, Lady Sophie. You're my hero!" She looked up and gave me an innocent looking, adoring face. I couldn't help but smile back at her. She was just too cute. A gasp was heard and another faun, this time a woman faun quickly burst through and snatched the little girl-thing off me, and started to berate her.

"Athena, what have I told you about their majesties! You can't just walk up to them unannounced!" She turned to me and gave me a graceful curtsey. "Forgive her, milady, she is young, she didn't know what she was doing!" It startled me that she thought that I was mad at them for it.

"Don't apologize! There is nothing to apologize for. Your daughter is quite adorable, madam." She smiled at me timidly and then quickly ran, picking her daughter up in her arms. Susan turned to me with a confused expression as the workers got back to their jobs.

"What was all that about?" She asked me. I shrugged and looked around, confused.

"I've got no idea," I replied, and then finished walking over to the combat grounds, past the meadow. Alex and Eric were already fighting, Alex it seemed, had discovered a secret inner talent for sword fighting and was now currently teaching Eric, who has always been completely hopeless at anything that involved physical activity. He was more the pen and paper type of guy. Or TV and gamer type, rather.

"Now, parry, good, and swing! Swing, Eric, OW! No, don't swing like that! Don't injure me, the battle isn't here yet!" I winced as Eric hit Alex with his sword, hitting him right in the chest, sending him sprawling onto the ground. It was lucky he was wearing protective armor, otherwise that could have sliced his head off.

"Alex! You okay?" I yelled at him, as we were still a good 100 yards away. He winced and nodded, and then immediately straightened and jumped up, after noticing Susan stood behind me. Stupid man pride.

"Yeah!" He replied, then went back to teaching Eric, keeping his distance this time. Smart move.

A big, bulky centaur trotted up to us. Oreius, I remembered.

"Aslan has requested that I show you the basics of dagger fighting," he said to me, sternly, although not unkindly. Susan nodded and then left to practice with her bow, although it seemed that she didn't need any practice with it. She was a natural.

Well, it seemed that I wasn't. I've never been good at any sports, dance was the closest I ever got to. I always got my lowest marks in gym class, and it seemed dagger fighting was no different. Unlike swords, with the dagger you had to get up close and personal with your opponent, almost like hand to hand combat. With the twin daggers it was even worse. And try having a centaur for your teacher, who was five feet taller than me. And I'm not short. So you could imagine my frustration when, two _long_ hours later, I was still sprawling out onto the ground every five minutes, defeated by a simple twist.

"You are improving, milady," Oreius told me, in his deep, _deep_ voice. I winced as I got up, I felt muscles that I didn't even know I had. "Dagger fighting will prove to be your strong suit." I stared at him, dumb-founded.

"You're kidding, right? I'm better at archery than this, and that's not saying much!" Oreius chuckled, which was kind of weird. He was always so stern.

"Aslan himself has blessed you with these daggers, you will find a way to command their use." I groaned and got up from the floor. My hair was a mess, fly-aways flying all over the place, and half my hair out of its ponytail. Sweat poured from my forehead, and I was covered in scratches and dirt. Finding a second wind, I turned to Oreius with grim determination written on my forehead. I hope.

Oreius let me start the fight, and I swung at him with my right dagger, using my left dagger to disarm his left dagger, crossing both of our arms and with a swift move underneath it, using my smaller height to my advantage, I quickly disarmed his right dagger with a simple twist. I stared at the centaur, shocked as he burst out laughing. Did I just do that?

"Very good, milady, you _have_ improved!" I stared at my hands, flabbergasted, as I realized that I had finally beaten him.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down in triumph. Maybe I would be alright with them, after all.

"Impressive, Sophie," a voice to my left suddenly said, and I spun around to see Peter leaning up against the tree, smiling at me. To my horror, I began to blush and I looked down. Oreius, sensing my discomfort, thankfully decided to train Peter, instead.

"Your Majesty, your sword fighting skills need to be tested as well." And with that, he pulled Peter out into the proverbial lion's den. Grinning at his unease at having to practice, I quickly made my way towards the archery grounds. Susan and Charlie stood practicing, with Lucy attempting to throw her single dagger into the middle of the target. The sun beat down on us relentlessly, and I suddenly realized that it must be nearing 30 degrees Celsius.

"Sophie! Come train with us!" Charlie called me over, and little Lucy gave me a toothy grin. I picked up a spare set of arrows and jogged over to the others, trying to tame my messy hair as I did so.

"Let's have a competition!" Lucy exclaimed, and gave us all the puppy dog look, which was impossible to resist, no matter how much I didn't really feel like doing this. Susan groaned.

"Alright," she said, "But only one round. We're all tired, Lucy, and we don't all have your boundless energy." Lucy grinned and Susan stepped in front of a target first. She took aim, loaded her bow, and fired. It landed on the third row outside the bull' eye. Pretty good, but Susan didn't look satisfied. She tried again and this time it landed just outside the bull's eye. Charlie went next, proving that her archery skills, were pretty much zero. It didn't even reach the target, and instead landed in the grass. It reminded me of all those reality shows on the TV, like the Amazing Race. Dad's a sucker for globe-trekking TV. Needless to say, Charlie sulked.

I went next, and evened my breathing. Loading the bow, I then released it, and it hit just outside of Susan's second arrow. I grinned, as the others congratulated me. I didn't expect to get that close to the target.

Lucy stepped up in front of me, and procured her dagger from her belt. She squinted her eyes, and took aim, then released it. We all stared in absolute surprise as it hit the bull's eye right in the middle, way closer than Susan's arrow did. Lucy grinned up at us, not even a hint of gloating evident, just joyful triumph.

"I did it!" She exclaimed. Just then, we heard horses' hooves and we turned around, just in time to see Peter and Ed, on two horses, fighting each other. Well, Peter was on a huge, white, unicorn. My mind just processed that thought as I stared at Charlie, who apparently noticed the same thing.

"A unicorn? Seriously?" Charlie mouthed, shocked. I nodded and stared at it, the hopes and dreams of four year old girls everywhere.

Peter and Edmund's swords clashed and twanged as they ducked and cantered.

"Come on, Ed! Sword point up! Just like Oreius showed us!" Peter chided his brother, as Edmund's face became even more determined. Alex and Eric cantered up behind them, clearly enjoying watching them.

"En guard!" Edmund bantered.

"Now drop!" Peter shouted, and almost knocked Ed off his horse.

"Hey!" He began to protest, but they didn't have long though, before Mr. Beaver ran up to us, which spooked Ed's horse and almost threw him off.

"Peter, Edmund!" Ed's horse reared.

"Whoa, Horsey!" Edmund exclaimed at the horse.

It snorted at him. "My name is Philip!" We all stared open-mouthed at the talking horse while Edmund looked embarrassed. Charlie, needless to say, snickered at Edmund's open mouth.

"Oh, sorry..." Ed mumbled, and avoided eye contact with any of us. Then we all turned to Mr. Beaver's scared expression.

"The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan! She's on her way here!" Dread settled in all of our stomachs as we processed that thought.


	10. Chapter 10- Sophie: Part 2

**Chapter 10- Sophie: Part 2**

**Aslan's Main Camp, Narnia**

* * *

**_Sorry about the later update, I've been going through a bit of a tough time at the moment, I was even considering deleting my account and taking this story down, but I'll keep it up here for now. _**

**_10 chapters! Aaaah! *does victory dance* This is a record-length chapter. 12 Microsoft Word pages and over 6,000 words! Maybe it's slightly too long, I don't know. Again, as I said before, this is part 2 of Sophie's POV. And please, please, pretty please tell me if either Sophie or Charlie is becoming/are Mary-Sues, and what I can improve on them. Also the same with descriptions. Is there too much dialogue? Is it too unrealistic? I'm young here, give me some advice! Next chapter I will have a Very Important Question to ask all of you regarding the Golden Age. So stay tuned! _**

**_Well, as expected I did receive backlash over the twist on Sophie. To my reviewers: PopRockShawty and Desss4ever, thank you for your reviews! Notes have been taken and here is the next chapter! And yes, as I've said several times, this story will be pretty cliche. But I personally don't mind cliche. But it will (hopefully) be well-written cliche. _**

**_DISCLAIMER: Don't own Narnia. Own my OCs._**

* * *

We raced back through the camp, the boys abandoning their horses (and unicorns) as we were soon swallowed up by the mob that were all racing to see what was happening. I looked over at Edmund's face, who had gone deathly pale. I couldn't even imagine the horrors he had been through as her prisoner. Just as we arrived at the front of the crowd, we could see five specks in the distance, and on top of that was a sort of chair with handles, and a very tall, stern looking woman upon that. The White Witch.

As she came closer, I realized just how sadistic and frightening she was. She was the tallest woman I had ever seen, and I wondered for a brief minute if she had giant blood. Her whole composure was icy; the cold gaze she gave upon all who 'dared' to look upon her chilled the blood running through my veins. The dress she was wearing was a dirty white, with embellishments embroidered throughout. Her dreadlocks piled on the top of her head, and I noticed with a small amount of glee that her ice crown was slipping and sliding everywhere. In fact, for a brief second, she looked a lot like Elsa from Frozen. Only meaner, and more evil. Her eyes rested upon me for a moment, and I gasped, to my horror, and took a step back, but I also glared back at her. Instead of freezing me with her magical wand, she smirked at me. And it was the most frightening thing I have ever experienced. Why would she be smirking at _me,_ unless she knew something that I didn't? And I couldn't afford for the Witch to have any leverage against me if I wanted to survive the upcoming battle.

The tiny, puny dwarf led the way calling out ridiculous names that chilled me to the bone.

"Jadis, Queen of Narnia! Empress of the Lone Islands!" Ginarrbrik announced, in a very haughty manner. I snorted and rolled my eyes. Queen of Narnia, my eye! Nevertheless though, Peter and I still exchanged a nervous look, and Eric tightened his hold on my arm. And poor Edmund looked absolutely terrified. Susan put an arm around him, protectively.

Aslan stepped out of the tent, with a calming aura surrounding him. I noticed in satisfaction that Jadis's face froze in a second of fear, before it disappeared and was replaced by spite. She hopped off her chair-thing, and walked towards Aslan. She didn't say anything but instead looked towards Edmund, who froze, and Peter walked towards him, glaring at the witch.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan," she said, in an icy cold, eerily calm tone. Whispers ruffled through the crowd as they wondered who she was talking about, but we all knew. And we also all knew she was nothing but evil. Even her voice dripped with coldness and iciness.

"His offense was not against you," Aslan replied calmly, with a slight reproving edge to his voice. Good old Aslan! Always knows the right thing to say!

The Witch didn't even flinch. "Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?"

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch!" Aslan growled, "I was there when it was written."

Again, the Witch took this in stride. "Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property." From besides me, I noticed Peter's face pull up into a snarl and he pulled out his sword, pointing it at the Witch.

"Peter!" I screamed in horror, wondering what the Witch would do to him now.

"Try and take him, then!" He ignored me, seeing red as he glared. One of the Minotaurs snarled and stepped forward, looking like he was just going to stamp Peter out right then and there. The Witch simply rolled her eyes.

"Do you really think that mere force would deny me my right, _little king_?" She mocked Peter and I saw him falter and fall back, still gripping his sword tightly. How humiliating that must have just been for him. I placed a reassuring hand on his arm, without thinking about it. I gave him a half-smile, and he looked off the ground and smiled back, clear that he was okay.

The Witch turned back to Aslan. "Aslan knows that unless I have blood as the law demands," Jadis turned to everyone, and yelled, "All of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water!" The Pevensies all exchanged panicked glances. Edmund looked like he might faint. In an act of good will I stepped towards him.

"Don't worry, you'll all be okay," I told him, without realizing that he would wonder how I knew. Fortunately though, that thought didn't seem to cross his mind and he nodded at me, gratefully.

The Witch turned back to Edmund and pointed at him. "That boy, will die on the Stone Table…as is tradition." Her eyes were filled with hatred as she glared at Aslan. "You _dare_ not refuse me!" It almost looked like she was challenging Aslan. The nerve of that little…!

Aslan looked furious. "ENOUGH! I shall talk with you alone." Then he turned and walked into his tent, the Witch following him after a moment's hesitation.

As soon as she left, I felt my legs buckle underneath me, and I would have fallen flat on my face if it wasn't for a pair of strong arms gripping me and pulling me up. I turned and noticed that it was Peter, who had saved me. Of course. It just _had_ to be him. I blushed as I realized he was inches away from my face. Again.

"Thank you," I whispered, as I stepped back. He nodded, curtly, and turned to Edmund. Lucy and Charlie smirked at me from beside Edmund. I rolled my eyes, still shaken by the weird encounter with the witch, and sat down besides the others, resulting in forming a small circle.

* * *

Minutes passed, fifteen, twenty, thirty. Soon an hour, then two. It was starting to get very boring, not to mention the fact that we were all super anxious. Edmund's life depended on this. And I haven't even _mentioned_ the future of Narnia. Peter, Susan, and Lucy all tried to comfort the kid, and despite the fact that he did kind of bring this on himself, I felt sorry for him. He mustn't have been more than thirteen. That's even younger than Charlie.

The remaining soldiers of the Witch eyed us scornfully, and I couldn't help but reach for my daggers just in case. I glared at them, and surprisingly they left us alone. I guess they were pretty outnumbered.

Edmund started playing with the grass in front of him, pulling it out and twiddling it between his fingers. Even Charlie looked partly nervous, which is a huge achievement for her.

"It's going to be okay, you're going to be alright, Aslan won't let her harm you," I heard Susan whisper to Edmund, rubbing calming circles on his back. I exchanged a look with Peter and was about to say something, but Aslan's tent started to ruffle immediately and the witch stepped out from behind the curtains. We all jumped up quickly, my heart starting to pound in fear as she smirked at me again. She said nothing and instead walked down the steps to her soldiers. Aslan stepped out into the open behind her, and I caught his eye. It was full of pain and sacrifice.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood." A grin immediately broke out into my face and I stared as the others started to jump up and down with joy and surrounded Edmund. Peter grinned at me and pulled me into a huge, bone-crushing hug.

"He's going to be alright, Sophie," He whispered into my ear, and I was quite sure he had no idea what he was doing. I nodded quietly and broke apart, staring at the Witch and Aslan.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" asked the Witch, pushing her luck, I thought. Aslan just growled; a huge, enormous growl that shook the whole camp and vibrated throughout us.

She quickly sat down back into her chair. We all booed and laughed at her as her small party quickly disappeared into the horizon. She was leaving! Edmund was going to be okay!

Then my world came crashing down.

"Stop!" The Witch held up her hand and hopped back off her chair. Couldn't she realize she wasn't welcome here? She strode back along the path and stopped at the edge of the crowd. Right in front of Peter and I. She eyed me up and down and smirked again. My legs began to wobble as I gripped my dagger and glared back at her beady, gray eyes. Old hag. Peter stepped slightly towards me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, shielding me. The witch only laughed, coldly, as if she thought it was amusing, looking around at the camp.

"Oh, isn't that sweet. The Helper and the boy-king." I narrowed my eyes even more. What did she want this time?

She smirked at me again. "Sophie, Sophie, Sophie. How naive you are." She bent down to my level and looked me straight into the eye. "I wonder what Kyle would have to say if he saw you now." Breath swept out of my body. How did she know about Kyle?

The Witch straightened up and with a small movement of her hand, an invisible wind came out of nowhere and I was blown across the mob into the back of Aslan's tent, hitting myself hard on the concrete as I smacked against the ground. Pain immediately rippled up my back and I cried out, seeing stars above my head. Someone distantly called my name and I fought the blackness that started to crowd my vision. My head hurt, my back hurt, my shoulders ached. What had she done?

The sun beating down relentlessly upon me, I heard Aslan roar, again, and the Witch promptly left, this time for good. Peter called my name again, but the fog that surrounded my eyes and the ringing in my ears made it impossible to pay attention. I don't know how long I lay there, seconds, minutes, maybe hours. I thought I was dying. The Witch had probably broken my neck. The darkness crowded back over me and I wanted to slip away. Just to die. Please, stop the pain...

Something sweet touched my lips. Shouts that had faded into the distance were becoming louder. The fog was starting to clear. A fire that burned hard flew through my body, flowing through my blood and burying itself into my bones. Blearily, I opened my eyes. Bright light suddenly overpowered me, but I found this newborn strength inside that I didn't know was there before and sat up, leaning against the tent. I saw seven figures and a lion surround me. Memories and images suddenly flooded through my brain, so fast that it hurt. I blinked and the images became clearer. I turned and saw Peter's relieved face, and Lucy holding her small bottle of cordial. And then suddenly six pairs of arms surrounded me. And then four beaver paws.

"Ouch! Okay, get off me!" I yelled at them, my voice becoming muffled by the clothes that blocked off my airway. "I can't breathe!" At that everyone promptly piled off me. I looked from one to the other, then to the entire camp that was staring at me. Great.

Aslan turned to face them. "The Dear Heart is fine." Everyone cheered and then went back to their own business, thankfully. Peter turned to me, relief evident in his expression.

"We thought you were dying. Lucy had to use her cordial." I smiled, briefly, at him.

"Thank you," I whispered. Soon the others were all talking all at once to me, and I tried my best to answer all of their questions.

I noticed Peter was still holding onto my arm and I blushed, as Alex and Eric seemed satisfied that I was okay and followed after Edmund. Susan and Charlie soon surrounded me, but my gaze was fixed on Lucy and Aslan, who seemed like the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. Well, in fact, I guess it did. Lucy made eye contact with the great lion, but he simply dropped his head and walked back into his tent, depressed. I was soon carried off into a wave of people, congratulating and hugging Edmund and Peter trying to shield me as I limped along. But as soon as I could, I escaped as inconspicuously as was possible, and considering that I had just had a near death experience it was actually quite difficult, and ran for my tent. I crashed down onto my small bunk and hid my face in the pillows. Something foul was afoot. Something the Witch knew and I didn't. And I knew I would not like it. The image of her smirk and evil, beady, eyes would forever be ingrained into my brain. And why would she try something so risky as to try and kill me now? Why not wait for the battle? And why, how did she know Kyle?

* * *

About an hour or two later, Charlie walked into the tent, a light breeze falling inside as she did so.

"Oh, get up, Sophie! If you're feeling alright, then there's going to be a party later, to celebrate Edmund's rescue," she looked at my serious expression. "Is everything alright?" I sat up and ran a finger through my hair, taming it.

"Charlie, have you ever had the feeling that someone knew something that you don't?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, lots of times. It usually involved the teacher and math class." I suppressed a grin. Charlie was hopeless in math.

I shook my head. "No, I mean something drastic, something life-threatening."

Charlie looked me straight in the eye. "Yeah. In math class. Cause Dad would take drastic measures if I didn't get a good grade." I rolled my eyes and playfully shoved her as I got up off the bed.

"I'm being serious, here, Charlie. I think the Witch knows something that we don't. She smirked at me earlier, instead of glaring at me. And then she tried to kill me. _And_ she mentioned Kyle. That's a red flag if I ever saw one." Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come off it, Sophie. Stop over-reacting. Get dressed, come to the party, and enjoy yourself. The cordial is supposed to make you feel better, not more serious. Tomorrow, Aslan dies and the war starts. Better live while we can!" She grinned at me and skipped out of the tent, leaving me to roll my eyes. Sometimes, Charlie's reckless attitude could just be plain old worrying.

* * *

I quickly changed into a golden, floor length; one-shoulder dress that I thought was pretty. I combed my hair out and let it flow down my shoulders. Satisfied with the results, I left the tent, surprised to find that my back and neck didn't hurt at all, and headed out to where the crowd was gathered. A sea of creatures began to ask after me, and I tried my best to answer all of them. But the truth was, I was pretty freaked out. Why did the Witch try to kill me? She _must_ have known about Lucy's cordial.

I locked eyes with Peter who was staring out into the distance. I think he was looking for someone. Me, I guessed, as his jaw pretty much dropped to the floor when he saw me. I blushed and looked away. In two short steps, he was by my side.

"Sophie! You look absolutely...stunning," he said, finally settling on the right word. I stared at the firelight dancing in the falling sun and tried to avoid his gaze. I noticed that his eyes had dropped and were now travelling up my body. I blushed even harder and fiddled with my hair.

"Thank you," I finally managed to squeak out, and Peter looked at me with something akin to awe in his eyes.

"Are you feeling alright? I mean, you did almost die today."

I rolled my eyes. Great tact, Peter! "Yeah, thanks for mentioning that." Peter grinned sheepishly. But just then, the moment was broken and a random faun came up to Peter asking for his help with the battle plans. He gave me an apologetic smile and followed him. I waltzed up to Susan and Charlie, who also looked surprised to see me.

"Sophie! Please tell me you've already seen Peter, because in that dress there's just no way that-," I quickly cut Charlie off before she could say anything else that was more embarrassing. I glared at her and she shut up. I took my seat at the longest feast table I had ever seen and sat myself between Eric and Charlie. From the corner of my eye I noticed Peter had come and sat down at the head, and he gave me a discreet nod. I smiled back, shyly, and blushed as I remembered what had almost come to pass that morning. Ya know, with the whole, 'he almost kissed me but Charlie interrupted it' thing?

Fortunately though, with the announcement of fanfare, some dryads and water nymphs brought the food to the table. There was more food than I had ever seen in my life, fruits and vegetables that I had never even heard of and meats that must have come from dumb animals, not the talking ones. It tasted better than anything I had ever tasted before, even better than Edmund's toast. The course of the evening consisted of small talk and food, but I noticed that Aslan had mysteriously disappeared. I caught Lucy's eye as she realize the same thing. But despite her confused expression and young age, she launched right into whatever story she was telling to a young satyr who sat beside her.

As the sun set in the distance and the darkness descended upon us, the fauns brought torches and started a fire. Then someone else started to play an instrument, something between a flute and a piano, I think, and everyone quickly moved the table away to clear the area for dancing. The music leapt in my veins, and I grinned as everyone started to dance. It was unlike any dance I had ever seen, nothing at all like the dances I studied in the studio. Madame Rubinskis would be horrified at the lack of technique. Not knowing the slightest how to dance this, it being a sort of a cross between a folk dance and a Scottish reel, I clapped from the sidelines, waiting for the music to change. Lucy bounded up to me just as the music did change; sweat pouring from her forehead and grinning joyfully.

"Come dance with me, Sophie!" And with that she pulled me into the circle. I still had no idea what to do, so Lucy and I made up our own dance as we went along, which included a lot of swinging our arms and twirling. But whatever, she's eight! Who cares about technique? We're in Narnia, for Pete's sake!

Lucy giggled as I twirled her once again, before someone tapped on my shoulder. I spun around, startled, only to see Peter's bright, sparkling blue orbs staring right back at me. He grinned and turned to Lucy.

"May I cut in?" Lucy smirked devilishly and left in silence. I rolled my eyes at her antics and took Peter's outstretched hand, his arms wrapping round my waist and shoulder, my hands wrapping round his shoulder and hand. We ended up falling into a sort of waltz, and the music changed once again. He was a remarkably good dancer.

"So I take it this still isn't the type of dancing you're used to?" He asked, smirking at me. He twirled me around and I grinned.

"Not quite..." I admitted, and he laughed. The firelight illuminated us as we tried to avoid joyous creatures.

"You're amazing anyway at it." I smiled, as I stared up at him.

"You're not too bad yourself!"

Peter grinned, ruefully. "Mother made Susan and I take dance lessons every year. She's from a rather rich family, and insists that I become a gentleman." I rolled my eyes playfully.

"You, a gentleman? Never!" I exclaimed sarcastically, and he chuckled once again.

Then his expression became serious. "You really _are_ very beautiful, tonight, Sophie," He said, and my heart skipped a beat. I opened my mouth several times before finally settling on the right words.

"Thank you," was all I replied. He grinned at me and pulled me close as the music stopped. I noticed that we had suddenly become very quiet. I stared right back at him, and my breathing quickened. I thought he was about to kiss me, again. And then Charlie arrived. Again.

"SOPHIE! I...oh! Why do I keep doing that? Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She began hitting her head with her palm as she quickly disappeared. I broke apart, and blushed, furiously, the heat from the fire not helping at all. I curtsied as well as I could, but it ended up being rather feeble, and ran for Eric, who seemed like a rather safe person to be with. I spent the rest of the evening dancing with Eric and Alex, and a couple of fauns who asked. All in all, the feast was an excellent success, and when I left the feast, it was with a smile on my face and a glad heart.

I skipped back to my tent, almost tripping in my clear slippers that looked a bit like Cinderella's. Only without the whole glass part. I was so exhausted that I quickly changed into a nightgown and crawled into bed, and I was asleep in minutes, not even noticing the other girls enter.

* * *

When I awoke, the camp was quiet. Eerily quiet. Even from where I was sitting, inside the tent, I could tell it was still dark outside. In the wee hours of the morning. The only trace left of the party was the small bonfire that was still smoking in the middle of the camp. Grabbing a wrap, I placed it around my shoulders and stepped outside. A cool wind immediately hit me and I braced myself, pulling my flimsy wrap closer around me, blinking quickly to adjust to the low light. I realized that Susan and Lucy must not have been awake yet. There was no sign of activity throughout the camp at all, except for the quiet pacing of an animal, up near the forest. Looking around cautiously, I crept up behind Aslan, hiding myself in a bush as I watched him. He looked so sad and dejected, my heart almost broke. I heard him chuckle.

"Come out, dear Heart," he said, turning around. I carefully stood up from the prickly bushes and walked over to him. He smiled tenderly at me.

"Is there anything I can do to help, Aslan?" I asked, quietly. Surely there must be something I could do to ease his pain. The bold lion shook his head, sadly.

"Just stay with me, for a little while." I placed a hand in his mane, and we walked along in silence, the darkness making it almost impossible to see, except for a golden light that seemed to radiate from Aslan.

He turned to me. "What is on your mind, Dear Heart?" There he is with the heart thing again!

"Well, for one, I'd like to know why you keep calling me Heart," I replied, sarcastically. He chuckled again.

"You are the Heart and Soul of Narnia. In you, dear one; is the true meaning of this place. Only you can keep the corrupted at bay." My jaw almost dropped to the floor. No pressure, then!

"That wasn't in the prophesy!"

Aslan smiled again. "There are a lot of things concerning you which are not revealed in the prophesy, dear Heart." I tried to process this new piece of information, just as Aslan came to a stop. He turned and faced me, and I had to squint in the darkness to see him, the shadows playing about eerily.

"It is time, dear one. Protect Peter in the battle. Not only are you Narnia's heart and soul, you are also his." I stared at him, shocked once again. "Wake Alex and Eric. Tell them to follow Susan and Lucy, they will need them. I'm assuming you know what will happen." I nod, feebly. "Good. Be prepared, Sophie. Things will happen that will surprise you, people will come whom you least expect. Remember, I will always be there for you. Now go!" With that, I sprinted back towards the camp, the grass rustling beneath my bare feet. Branches scratched me, but I barely noticed. I pulled my wrap tighter around my bare shoulders as I burst into the boys' tent. Luckily, they were all sound asleep. I went over to Alex and shook him awake, then clamped my hand over his mouth so he wouldn't wake the others. He tensed up, but soon relaxed after realizing it was me. He relaxed and moved my hand from his mouth.

"What was that, Sophie?" He hissed, glaring at me. I shrugged and looked around anxiously.

"Aslan wants you and Eric to follow Susan and Lucy. Help me wake Eric up." With a small grunt, Alex hoisted himself up and tiptoed across the ground with me to Eric's hammock. I did the same thing to Eric as I did to Alex, although Eric's chances of screaming were significantly higher. Honestly, he sounds like such a girl sometimes. I motioned for them both to follow me and I led them outside the tent.

As soon as we got outside, though, they both jumped me with questions.

"Alright! Aslan wants you to follow the girls. Protect them and comfort them. I'll stay here with the others." Alex's faced turned worried.

"And Charlie?"

I shrugged. "Here with me. Now go! Or else you'll miss the girls." Although Alex didn't seem very happy with Charlie fighting in the war, he complied and both of them soon ran after the two figures running up the slope. I sighed, and squinted in the darkness, running a hand through my hair again.

* * *

Not feeling sleepy, no doubt from all the excitement and anticipation about the war, I quietly tiptoed my way through the camp and out onto the other side near the ravine. I sat down on a boulder and closed my eyes, listening to the cool breeze of the wind and the rippling of the brook. It was perfectly peaceful.

"I thought I might find you here!"

I jumped as high as the trees and turned around, gripping my dagger. To my great relief, I found that it was only Peter who stood out of the bushes and faced me, startled by my reaction. Catching my breath, I placed my daggers away and calmed my racing heart. I noticed that Peter was still in his tunic and pants that he was wearing for bed, and I also remembered that I was wearing a flimsy nightgown that only reached my knees and a stupid silk wrap. And so I blushed, furiously. Story of my life, huh?

"Peter! What are you doing here? You should be in bed!" He stepped forward so that there were only a few feet between us.

"So should you..." he replied warily. I shrugged and faced the river again.

"Couldn't sleep. Aslan was talking to me." Peter looked at me, curiously, and I could barely make out his face in the pitch black.

"What about?" _Oh, nothing, except that I am apparently your heart and soul_! Of course, I couldn't exactly say that. That would just be too mortifying.

So I shrugged, instead. "Nothing." Peter sighed and sat down beside me.

"It obviously isn't nothing, Sophie, but I'm not going to pressure you to tell me."

I looked at him in confusion.

"That's slightly odd, Peter. You usually make me tell you the problem." Peter grinned sheepishly.

"You know, I did see you, talking to Aslan I mean." Shocked, I swiveled around to face him.

"Have you been stalking me?"

Peter rolled his eyes.

"Not everything revolves around you, Soph. I was getting a drink."

"Oh." I shivered in the darkness. I figured Aslan was with the witch now. Peter reached up and placed an arm around me.

"Sophie, what was it you wanted to tell me the other day?" I froze in place and looked up. Peter's face was mere inches from my own.

I sighed. "I don't know how to tell you," I whispered. Peter placed a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I shivered at his touch. Oh, why oh why did the prophecy have to be me?

"Try." I squinted in the pitch black and focused my gaze on a random dryad floating around.

"You'll freak out," I warned, but Peter just laughed instead. "It's about the whole future thing. You see, I can tell exactly what will happen throughout our journey. Have been ever since I figured out where we are. We all can. Alex, Charlie, Eric and I." Peter froze and jumped up, glaring at the world.

"And when exactly were you going to tell me, Sophie?" He exclaimed, angrily. I cringed at his tone, and pulled my legs onto the rock, making myself into a ball. Gee, if he was this bad now...

"Just calm down for a moment, Peter! That's not even the worst of it." Glaring once more, he sank down beside me. I took a deep breath. "You see, in our world, in the future, you all, Narnia, doesn't exist." Peter looked at me, confused.

"What do you mean we don't exist?"

"It's fictional. Narnia, you, your siblings, Aslan, it's all a children's storybook. Everyone has read it. Eric was obsessive over Narnia. You're famous. Movies, books, actors even pretend to be you! And I didn't want to tell you, because I knew you'd react like this and I don't know how this all happened!" I felt tears of frustration pooling in my eyes and wiped them quickly away; as I stared off into the river. I heard Peter huff besides me.

"You're playing a joke..." I shook my head violently.

"I'm sorry, Peter," I whispered.

"What, how? How can we just not exist? Aslan couldn't let that happen!" I turned my head and saw Peter's dumbfounded expression. Then something occurred to him. "Wait, if you know what is going to happen, then you can tell us how to win the war!"

I hesitantly shook my head. "Aslan told us all that we can't let you know what is going to happen." Peter's expression immediately fell.

"Will we die?" He muttered, darkly. I groaned, quietly.

"I can't tell you!" Peter looked over at me.

"Well, if we were going to die you'd be a lot sadder than you are now, so that answers that." I fiddled with my dress, not responding to his comment. By the light that was becoming increasingly more prevalent, I could tell that it was becoming closer to morning. If we were all going to fight the witch tomorrow, then I needed to sleep.

"Peter, it's getting light. We should leave. I'm sorry I had to tell you like that. Goodbye," I stood up and turned around, leaving Peter who was still staring mournfully at the river. I heard a rustling noise and a groan.

"Sophie, wait!" I suddenly noticed a hand on my arm and spun around, right into his arms. Great. Just my day. Or night. Or whatever.

Peter gently took hold of my face.

"I'm sorry for being curt with you. I'm just surprised, that's all. I should trust you, and I should trust Aslan. Please forgive me, Sophie." I smiled and nodded.

"Of course I forgive you, but we really should be leaving." Slowly, Peter nodded. I tried to spin back around before Peter stopped me.

"Sophie, before you go, there's also something I need to tell you." In the haze of dawn I could barely make out Peter's face, as he led me towards a nearby tree, leaning up against it and hiding in its privacy.

"What is it?" I asked, slightly confused. I noticed Peter's eyes were sparkling, but he looked nervous.

"Sophie, I don't really know how to say this, but, this whole prophecy thing, I don't really think it's all that crazy." My heart began to beat faster, and deep down, I knew what he was going to say next. "I know that I've only known you for a few days, and when you almost died, earlier, I realized that I had to let you know this. Sophie, I ..." His sentence trailed off as he looked down at my lips. Before I knew what was happening, he gently pressed his lips to mine and fireworks followed. Placing my hands around his neck as he placed his around my waist, I responded quietly, trying not to freak out too badly. The cool night air played around us as we suddenly broke for air. I gasped as I stared at him, completely caught unawares. He placed my forehead against his and panted. I grinned at him ruefully.

"I think I understand what you're saying," and quickly placed my lips back on his again. I couldn't believe I had just done that and jumped apart, realizing what I had done.

'_You're not only Narnia's heart and soul, dear Heart, you are also Peter's._' Aslan's words rung in my head as I gaped at Peter, who simply grinned, idiotically.

He cleared his throat, awkwardly. "Well, that settles that, then!" I let out a nervous giggle and laughed alongside him, my heart acting as if it were a rollercoaster the entire time. Catching my breath, I leaned up against the tree.

"Now we really should get going, Peter." He nodded and pulled me close, as he started to walk back towards his tent, through the meadows that separated us from the others. He stopped once we came to his tent. Looking at me with something unreadable in his eyes, he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Stay with me, Sophie. Please." I gasped in shock and looked around.

"I don't think that is quite proper, Peter! If anyone was to find out, your _brother_ for one..." Peter rolled his eyes.

"Now you're _really_ starting to sound like Susan." I turned around, torn. I really wanted to stay with Peter, to comfort him, but if anyone was to find out, both our reputations would be ruined. And Aslan did tell me to protect Peter. "Just for a few hours. You can slip out without anyone noticing." Peter gave me a look that must have resembled Lucy's puppy dog look, and it was impossible to resist it. I groaned, exasperated.

"Fine. But if we get caught..."

"I know, I know, I'll take the blame." Pulling my face towards his, he quickly kissed my lips and then broke apart and pulled me into his tent. Edmund lay in the corner, still asleep thankfully. Peter sat down on the edge of his bed, clear that he wanted me to sit next to him. He pulled me down onto the bed and stretched out, closing his arms around my waist as I laid my head on the pillow. This was seriously the fastest relationship ever. From behind me, Peter propped himself up and pulled me closer.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are, Sophie?" He asked, rubbing his hand up and down my bare arm. I shivered from his touch and grinned.

"Yeah. You did. Now shut up and let me sleep." He chuckled into my ear and pulled a blanket around my shoulders. I felt myself slipping away into darkness as Peter played with my hair.

"Goodnight, Sophie," he whispered.

"Goodnight," I managed to slip out, before falling back asleep again, feeling better than I have ever felt before, leaning my head against Peter's chest.


	11. Chapter 11- Alex

**Chapter 11- Alex**

**Somewhere in the wild woods of Narnia, just north of Aslan's camp**

* * *

**_So...they kissed! And it is seriously the fastest relationship ever! And Sophie almost died! This one is from Alex's POV, I'm still not quite sure what to make of him, so sorry if his character is a little bland. I'm working with four new characters here, trying to even and balance all of them! I have distinct personalities planned for Sophie, Charlie, and Eric...but I'm a little lost with Alex. Oh, I've played around a bit with the pacing in this chapter; it's not exactly the same as the movie. It's slightly AU, I suppose. _**

**_Time for the Very Important Question! Do you think that I should continue the Golden Age part in this book, or write a separate book about the Golden Age and end this one at the coronation. If I do end it soon, it will probably have about three or four chapters left. I'm not quite sure. Currently, I'm planning on having the Golden Age in the same book, just because this will be quite short if I do cut it short. And it will end on a cliffhanger! *listening the shocked gasps of the readers* I know, sorry. The poll is also on my profile page, so vote either on that or in a review!  
_**

**_To my reviewers: Desss4ever and PopRockShawty, thank you for reviewing! And a special thank you to Cosette 24601 for the 'review in a PM'! To Desss4ever, thank you so much for the encouragement! I never thought anyone would like my story so much! To PopRockShawty, I have read your review and have tried my best to incorporate your opinions. _**

**_I will try to update on Sunday, but I don't know after that, I have a job working for the next few weeks so I probably won't have time to update. _**

**_DISCLAIMER: C.S. Lewis and Disney own Narnia, the Pevensies, and Aslan. I own Sophie, Charlie, Alex, and Eric.  
_**

* * *

Eric and I ran for the forest up just as Sophie left our tent. I swear something weird was going on with her. She kept glancing at Peter and blushing. I wonder what Aslan had said to her. Shivering in the cold and the darkness, we noticed Susan and Lucy leave their tents and follow Aslan into the forest. So we promptly stalked behind them, attempting to be stealth and quiet, something Sophie always says we can't do. According to her, we're as subtle as a stampede of elephants. Not exactly a compliment. Not from a dancer, anyway.

So of course, the girls heard us. Turning around, Susan gave me an irritated look as she noticed the two of us.

"Don't you two have something better to do than skulk around the woods?"

"Actually, your Majesty, we were following you two to make sure no harm came to either of you," Eric replied, before I could say something I'd regret. I glared at Eric as Susan blushed, Lucy having a mischievous expression making it clear that she knew something the rest of us didn't.

Susan glared. "We can look after ourselves." I stiffened and glared back.

"With all due respect, _your majesty_, Aslan told Sophie that we should come with you." Knowing that I had won the argument by introducing Aslan into it, Susan stalked off into the woods. Eric and Lucy exchanged another look, and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, let's make sure Susan doesn't get into trouble," Lucy announced, and we ran after Susan, who was trailing Aslan.

Susan and Lucy exchanged a confused look because of Aslan's downcast expression, but both Eric and I knew what was going to happen. Eric's face was one of total sadness, whereas I didn't know what to do, or to think. We walked in silence, the only sounds coming from the grass that Aslan stepped on. Then he stopped.

All four of us quickly ducked behind a tree but it was too late, Aslan had already heard us. Without turning his head, he began to speak in a quiet and low voice. "Shouldn't you all be in bed?"

We carefully stepped back out into the light, where Aslan could see us. Susan and Lucy looked shame-faced.

"We couldn't sleep!" Lucy explained, sadly, realizing something was wrong.

"Please, Aslan, couldn't we come with you?" asked Susan. Aslan sighed and turned to look at us.

"I would be glad to have company for a while. Thank you." Even in the darkness, Aslan's coat radiated with a soft glow. The girls stepped forward to stroke his mane, and Eric did so also after a moment's hesitation. I simply walked besides him.

We travelled in silence, the only sounds coming from the wind's eerie howls. No one needed to speak, really, Aslan, Eric, and I knew what was about to happen, and Susan and Lucy could tell that something was wrong. We must have walked for about fifteen minutes, before Aslan came to a stop. I caught his eye and he discreetly looked towards Susan, making it clear that he wanted me to be near her. Swallowing the ball of rebellion in my throat, I begrudgingly did so, despite Susan's glares as I stood beside her.

"It is time," Aslan said, finally, making Eric jump as he didn't expect the noise. I rolled my eyes. Idiot. Aslan looked at the girls, then to the distance. "From here, I must go alone."

"But, Aslan!" Susan protested.

"You have to trust me," Aslan answered, with tears in his eyes as he looked at each of us. "For this must be done. Thank you, Susan. Thank you, Lucy. Thank you, Alex and Eric. And farewell." And with that, he left us, walking into the deepest woods.

Susan and I exchanged a suspicious look.

"Let's follow him," I suggested, as Susan took Lucy's arm and led us through the forest and up near a small hill, which gave us enough coverage that no one would see us. Both Eric and Lucy gasped at what we saw.

Aslan was walking up to a huge stone table, THE stone table, I guessed, and was surrounded with horrible, nasty creatures. Minotaurs, black dwarves, harpies, ogres, werewolves, and even Cyclopes. And I thought fauns and satyrs were weird enough. Torches blazing with fire lit the whole area with a dim, orange light. All the creatures were taunting and mocking Aslan, but we were too far away to be able to decipher what they were saying. Aslan did nothing to defend himself. A winged, ugly creature flew right into Aslan's path as he was making his way up the steps, and spat and screeched at him. Then with a final cry it flew up onto the beams of the pillars. Another dwarf, Ginarrbrik, I supposed, started to poke and mock him. The witch stepped forward around the stone table, and instead of her normal white and silver clothes, she was wearing a brown dress the color of mud, and held a long, dark dagger. Susan and I exchanged an alarmed expression as we examined the situation ahead.

"Behold, the Great Lion," Jadis taunted. The creatures mocked and roared with laughter. The biggest Minotaur looked at the Witch and the Witch nodded. The Minotaur then knocked Aslan over with the blunt end of his ax. Susan jumped from beside me.

"Why doesn't he fight back?" Lucy asked, tears running down her cheeks. Susan didn't answer.

"Bind him!" The Witch commanded. The monsters began to roughly tie Aslan up with their grubby little hands. If they even had hands, that is.

"Wait!" The witch suddenly stopped them. She looked down at Aslan and smirked. "Let him first...be shaved." The creatures cheered and started to grab handfuls of Aslan's beautiful mane and saw it off, not caring to be careful and beads of blood started to fall down Aslan's face. They threw his hair into the air and it lay strewn about on the floor, forgotten.

"Bring him to me." The beasts dragged Aslan forward and threw him on top of the table. The wolves started to howl, the same wolves that chased us and almost killed us. Jadis motioned for there to be silence, and her subjects immediately obeyed her.

"Alex, do something!" Susan hissed from beside me. I turned to her and shook my head slowly. Aslan was right. This had to take place. I just had the privilege of knowing how it would turn out.

"Susan, we can't. Aslan must know what he is doing." Susan glared at me again but I know that deep down she knew that I was right. She turned to Lucy and put an arm around her to comfort her.

After a few seconds of ear-deafening silence, the beasts started to stamp their feet and their poles in rhythm that was so loud it vibrated the earth around us.

The Witch knelt next to Aslan and patted his fur sadistically. "You know, Aslan, I'm a little disappointed in you. Did you honestly think that by all this, you could save the human traitor?" Susan and Lucy gasped beside me as they finally realized why this was happening.

Aslan was doing this to save Edmund. The ultimate sacrifice.

"You're giving me your life, and saving _no one_." The Witch laughed bitterly. "So much for love..."

She then stood up and faced the crowd, who were all grinning manically.

"Tonight," She yelled, "The Deep Magic, will be appeased! But tomorrow, we will take Narnia...forever!" As she screamed the monsters went wild.

She turned back to Aslan.

"And in that knowledge," I grabbed onto Eric so that he wouldn't do anything stupid. "Despair..." She looked down and raised her dagger. "And...DIE!" The dagger plunged into Aslan's body. He stiffened and looked up, catching all of our eyes in a brief second, implying to each of us a different message. Then his eyes clouded over and let out one, last final groan.

Time stood still as we all realized that Aslan was gone. Susan gripped my hand tightly and Lucy stared at his body, horrified. Then she buried her head into Susan's shoulder and wept, Eric and Susan wiping their own tears away. Even I struggled to keep control of myself. How I wanted to cut that Witch down right there and then and avenge Aslan's death!

Jadis stood up. Her eyes had gone completely black and it scared the heck out of all of us.

"The 'Great Cat'... is DEAD!" The creatures hooted and hollered in celebration. I snarled at them from behind the rock. The Witch turned to the big Minotaur again. "General, prepare your troops for battle..." The General let out a roar. "However short it may be." Then with one last hate-filled look at Aslan, she left the stage, her troops following behind her.

* * *

We stayed behind the rock, unable to move because we were all so shocked, even though Eric and I knew what would happen. I don't know how long we stood there. Maybe an hour, maybe more, maybe less. Without realizing what she was doing, Susan turned and cried into my chest. I awkwardly held her and patted her back. By the time that they were all done crying, the army was far away. The silence was deafening.

The girls were the first ones to react. They jumped out from behind the hill and ran up the steps to where Aslan's lifeless body lay on the Stone Table; the glow that used to come from his coat now completely disappeared, leaving no light to illuminate the way in the darkness. Eric and I then raced after them, soon joining them on the plateau.

Lucy grabbed her bottle of cordial from her belt and hastily unscrewed the cap. She looked from the bottle, to Aslan, and then to Susan, who shook her head, sadly and sniffed, trying to stop her own flow of tears.

"It's too late. He's gone." Lucy looked from the cordial down to Aslan's face.

Susan walked around the table and sat down beside Aslan and I, opposite Lucy and Eric.

She looked at me, "He must have known what he was doing," she said, trying to reassure Lucy. Then Susan's face collapsed and she started weeping again, falling back into my arms. I rocked her back and forth in order to comfort her. From the corner of my eye I saw Lucy bury her head into Aslan's fur and whimper.

Susan's tears mingled with my own as they seeped into my tunic. I brushed her hair off her face, 'accidentally' causing my hand to caress her cheek. Susan gripped tighter on my arm and buried her face in my shoulder.

"Alex..." She whispered. "What's going to happen now? How are we going to defeat _her_?" If only I could tell her.

"Ssh. Everything's going to be alright." I locked eyes with Eric, who looked shocked at the fact that Aslan was...gone. I mean, we knew that this was going to happen, but to actually _see_ and live it, affected you way more than just watching the movie. And not to mention the fact that my Narnia knowledge was more limited compared to the others, I could usually escape from watching it when Eric did.

Suddenly the sounds of squeaking interrupted the silence, making us all look up. In the dim light of dawn, we could see tiny little mice crawling and chewing on Aslan. How dare they!

Susan straightened up and glared at them.

"Get away! Get away, all of you!" She brushed at them with her hands, and I soon joined her. Their gray fur touched my skin and I shuddered. I wasn't exactly a big fan of mice. Only Sophie and Charlie knew my secret fear... and constantly teased me for it.

"No, look!" Lucy's voice suddenly cut through our attempts, making us pause instantly. Even though she was eight, her voice carried a certain power and weight to them.

Susan and I looked back at the mice. They weren't biting Aslan at all; rather, they were nibbling at the cords that bound him to the table. My mouth dropped as I realize I must have looked like an idiot, Eric rolling his eyes at me. Why didn't I remember that?

The ropes snapped and we hurriedly untied the rest of it, leaving Aslan's body free of its confines. Lucy sorrowfully rubbed Aslan's face, wiping away beads of blood from his 'haircut'.

* * *

Silence descended, the only sound coming from the wind's howls and the girls' sniffles. I stared at the pillars in front of us. Light became more and more prevalent, the sun only minutes away from appearing.

"We have to tell the others," Susan announced, suddenly. I looked at her, and she gazed back, making it clear that she didn't exactly want to leave Aslan alone.

"We can't just leave him!" both Lucy and Eric chorused at the exact same time. That was a little weird.

"Lucy, there's no time! They need to know!" Just then, the trees started to rustle in the wind. Lucy looked at the woods that surrounded us.

"...The trees..." Was all she answered, and instantly the bright pink petals of a nearby Cherry Blossom tree swirled and transformed into a human girl, around Susan's or Sophie's age, I think. She floated before us and settled herself next to the table.

"My queens and milords, I see what a sorry thing has befallen you. I am indeed sorry for your loss." Lucy looked at the young girl, kindly.

"What is your name?"

The pretty dryad curtsied. "Adrianna, my Queen." Susan glanced at me, her expression full of unanswered questions. Even in her state of distress she was still beautiful.

"Could you bring a message to our brothers for us? They need to know about what the White Witch has done." Adrianna nodded.

"Of course, tell me what you would like me to say."

The girls quickly relayed the message to her, signalling the important points that needed to be made. I stared at Aslan's dead body, although the fur seemed to be alive, as you touched it, it was cold and brittle, falling apart as you played with his mane. It was so unlike the Aslan we all knew and loved, any sense of the strong and bold lion was gone, although his kindness and sacrifice was still etched in his expression.

"_Go with her, my son. I will tell you what to do. Do not be afraid, for I am always with you._" I jumped, startled. Where the heck did that just come from? I stared around the forest, gripping my sword. No one else was there. And unless Eric imitated Aslan's deep, powerful voice just to annoy the heck out of me, I doubted it came from him. I looked back down at Aslan. So, he's telepathic _too_? Just my luck.

Assuming the voice _was_ Aslan's; I ignored the curious stares of the girls, and stood up.

"I will go with you to tell the others," I told Avianna, or whatever her name was. Adrianna, Brianna... dryad names all sound the same to me. She nodded, courteously.

"As you wish, Milord." So, I get to boss people around here now, and they can't refuse me? Cool! Charlie's going to have a fit, though...

"Alex! No, it's too dangerous by yourself!" Susan exclaimed, standing up. Her at first sharp expression softened. "Please don't leave us by ourselves."

I gave her a small smile. "You'll be fine. Eric's with you. Please, this is something I must do." Gee, I'm beginning to sound like Aslan now. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!

Susan gave me a small nod, and then pulled me into a hug, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Then God go with you..." she whispered, breaking apart quickly. She blushed furiously; I guess she wasn't used to doing anything as 'forward' as that usually. I gave her my flirtiest wink.

"But of course, _my Queen_," I bowed, teasing her. She rolled her eyes and turned to Lucy and Eric, who both smirked.

Liana turned to me. "We had best be off, milord." I nodded and quickly ran after her, giving Aslan one last final glance. Even dead, his presence gave us hope and strength.

Sienna was surprisingly fast, for a floating pile of leaves. I turned to her, and she quickly re-formed into a human.

"What is your name again?" I asked. She laughed, her laugh sounding like the wind.

"Adrianna, milord." Ah, so that's what it was. I need to work on my memory capacity. We quickly fled through the forest, dawn becoming lighter and lighter as we neared the camp. Although the sun had not yet appeared, it was teasing us as to when it would. Adrianna's leaves rustled around my hair, and I could tell she was playing with me. Hiding a small smile, I continued to run after her, as she flew around on the breeze, in silence.

* * *

At long last, we arrived back at the camp. Apart from a few animals walking around, trying to fit as much work into the day as possible, it didn't look any different than when we left. No one would guess that something like a disaster such as what had happened could have occurred. We walked towards my tent, its bright red curtains making it obvious as to whose it was.

I quietly lifted the flap and peered inside. It was dark, and I could make out the figures of Peter and Edmund sleeping peacefully. Giving Rhianna, or whatever her name was, a small nod, she made her leaves gently brush over Peter's face. He sniffled a little, but then bolted straight up, wide awake and grabbed his sword, throwing something behind him and placing an arm out to protect whatever it was. I jumped and put up my hands in surrender. From out of the corner of my eye, Edmund sat up, awake, too.

Adrianna resumed her human form.

"Be still, my Princes," I noticed Peter look from me to her, confused. "I bring grave news from your sisters." Peter looked completely lost, and Adrianna told him the whole, sorry tale. Minus the part where Aslan gave himself for Edmund, because that would just be slightly too blunt. Something from behind Peter sat up and squinted in the darkness, but I couldn't make out what, or who, it was.

Peter and Edmund looked shocked at the news. Peter looked at me.

"Alex, is that true?" I nodded, slowly.

"Yeah. Susan, Lucy, Eric and I saw it happen. Aslan's gone." Both boys' faces fell. Peter lit a small torch and I looked at Adrianna, silently telling her that she could go. She quickly exited the tent, the breeze falling inside it as she did so.

I rubbed my eyes as they got used to the brighter light. I squinted and opened them, and finally saw what Peter was trying to protect, or hide. A girl, around my age, long dark hair, brown eyes.

I stared, shocked. "What are you doing, Sophie?" I yelled at her, as she looked sheepish and glared at Peter.

"No one will find out?" She asked him, which was slightly confusing. Guess it was meant to be an inside joke. I looked at Edmund, who seemed just as surprised as I was. And slightly disgusted. Peter mouthed something I couldn't decipher. Probably an apology.

I glared at them both. "Please tell me you didn't sleep together, because that's just...!" Sophie's jaw dropped and they both blushed, furiously.

"ALEX! Don't be so crude! Of course we didn't do...that... What kind of person do you think I am?" Now I blushed too.

"Sorry, but why are you sleeping in the same tent?" Sophie rolled her eyes and looked at Peter.

"None of your business, Alex. Excuse me, I must go tell Charlie." Sophie sat up and grabbed her wrap-thingy. Smiling at Peter, and then blushing, she quickly left the tent, me immediately following her out into the early morning air. The grass crunched beneath my boots. I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the girls' tent. Charlie immediately turned around, just as the flap closed behind us.

"Alex! Sophie! Where have you been, I've been looking everywhere!" Charlie was already dressed, in a long flowing tunic and armor and...WAS SHE WEARING MY PANTS?!

"Charlie! Why are you wearing my pants?"

Charlie shrugged, looking into the mirror and twisting her golden hair up into a small knot at the back of her neck. "War's today. If I'm gonna fight, I want to be able to move." Anger boiled inside me.

"Charlie, you are not going to war. You are going to stay here, and be safe." She turned around, away from the mirror, and faced me.

"Alexander, dear brother, Aslan told me that I'm to fight in the war. So _you_ can't tell me that." She looked at both Sophie's and my blank expressions. "What? Aslan's allowed to talk to me too, not just you two."

Then she turned to Sophie.

"And where were you?! I get that Alex was with Susan and Lucy, although I don't exactly know why, but I know you didn't go with them! So come on, tell me!" Sophie blushed bright red and turned away, looking through a trunk full of clothes.

I rolled my eyes. "With Peter. In his tent. And his bed." Charlie's mouth fell open, and Sophie blushed even harder.

"WHAT?!" She looked at Sophie, completely astonished. "You said you didn't like him!"

Sophie rolled her eyes.

"I said no such thing. Now, shoo, Alex! I'm getting dressed!" Chuckling to myself as Charlie bombarded Sophie with hundreds of questions; I left the tent, walking through the camp and its forges, as I made my way back to my tent. I could hear Charlie from a mile away.

* * *

By the time I arrived at my tent, Oreius was already there with Edmund, and a table was placed with a map filled with various markings and etchings. By now the sun was almost over the horizon, and I guessed that it must have been around 7:30. Hold it, do they even have normal time in Narnia, or do they call it something different?

Edmund glanced my way as I strode towards the table.

"Peter's checking for Aslan." We stood in silence after that, as I examined the map in front of us. It seemed to be a map of Narnia, with battle plans and such marked on it. Pretty soon, the girls joined us; Sophie dressed similarly to Charlie, just with a skirt and tunic. Not like I care what they're wearing, well, unless Charlie's wearing my clothes. Then I care.

Peter came out of Aslan's tent, just as Sophie stood beside me.

"They're right. He's gone." Peter's expression was downcast and Sophie walked around me and placed a reassuring hand on his arm. Bleck. She used to hate Public Displays of Affection. Guess the prophecy was right after all.

"Then you'll have to lead us," Edmund's voice was surprisingly loud. Peter quickly looked up, surprised. "Peter, there's an army out there, and it's ready to follow you."

Peter looked scared at the idea. "I can't!"

"Aslan believed you could. And so do I." Peter looked up to Edmund, who seemed like he had just swallowed something bitter.

"Yeah, and so do I, Peter. You're the High King. And you _deserve_ to be the High King," Sophie added. Something fierce blazed in her eyes. She must really believe that.

"And you did damn well with that idiot wolf. I'd say you could lead that army," Charlie hesitantly admitted.

Peter looked at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Oh come on, Pete. Without your idea at the river, we'd all be either drowned or wolf food by now. Suck it up and lead the war." Peter grinned at my sarcasm. Oreius trotted impatiently.

"The Witch's army is nearing, Sire," he said. "What are your orders?" And with that, Peter woke up of whatever trance he was in, and began reciting battle plans, the rest of us, including Oreius adding in details and ideas when necessary. Soon we had a pretty darned good plan. It was Edmund's idea to have it in Beruna, a small plateau past the camp and the mountains, and through the river. Wide and spacious, and near enough to the rocks to draw back if necessary.

Peter then looked up.

"Sophie, I need to talk to you for a minute." Sophie nodded and Peter quickly pulled her behind the back of the tent. I followed them, and hid behind the corner.

"...I don't want you getting hurt," Peter was saying, as Sophie looked impatient.

"I'll be fine. I admit I'm not the greatest with bows or daggers, but if I stay here by myself then the Witch is sure to find me and kill me. You know what the prophecy means and what it means for Narnia if I'm killed. Sometimes it's better to hide in plain sight." Peter sighed and remained silent for a few minutes, before conceding.

"Fine. But I want you to stay up with Edmund with the archers. And make sure you have your daggers. I don't want you to die. Again." And with that, he pulled her close and kissed her. Eew. Really didn't want that mental image in my brain. Sophie was practically my little sister.

Charlie crept up behind me.

"What are they...oh, eew! Are they kissing?" I clamped a hand over her mouth. Sometimes she was too loud for her own good.

"Charlie! Shut. Up!" She glared at me, but promptly did. I led her out of the way of the tent, leaving Sophie to her make-out session.

Then a voice came from nowhere.

"_It is time, Alex. Go back to Susan. Wake them. I can soon appear. It has been done._" I straightened and turned to Charlie.

"Charlie, I have to go. Stay here. Don't get hurt. Don't get killed. I'll arrive at the battle as soon as I can. Oh, and stay out of any embarrassing situations please." Charlie rolled her eyes.

"I'll be fine. Go. Stop worrying. It's weird." Grabbing my sword and armor, I pulled her into a quick hug.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I'll be back soon." Then I left to try and find Douglas, the horse I used yesterday. I went into the stables, where a faun was feeding him carrots. They turned to me and immediately nodded.

"Douglas, can I borrow your services for the moment?" I looked to the horse who neighed at me. I must be losing it. I'm talking to the horse. And the horse is talking back.

"Of course, Alex. Climb on." And with that, I jumped onto his back, and we rode off through the camp, and back out into the woods. This was getting really old, really fast.

* * *

Because by now I knew the way to the Stone Table by heart because of the amount of times I had to make this journey, we made it there in no time. By now, the sun was hidden behind the clouds, and it seemed like it would rain any minute. I glanced over at Susan, Lucy, and Eric, who were all fast asleep and using Aslan as a pillow.

I quietly tiptoed over to Susan and shook her awake. She gasped in fright but then relaxed as she realized it was only me. She turned to Lucy and Eric, who were waking up too. Susan rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and then glanced sorrowfully at Aslan.

"We should go..." Susan said, and gripping my hand she slid off the table.

"I'm so cold..." Lucy mumbled, in such a quiet voice it nearly broke my heart. I picked up Eric and we walked away from the stone table, beginning to make our way down the stairs. Because Eric and I knew what would happen, we braced ourselves for the impact that was about to happen.

Sure enough, it did. A loud crack resounded through the air, and we promptly tripped and fell over on the stairs.

"Susan!" I yelled, as her foot got caught and she rolled down. I helped her up, just as Lucy turned around, gasping.

"Susan!" She exclaimed, pointing. We both turned around.

The stone table was empty, and was now split in two.

"Where's Aslan?" asked Lucy.

"What have they done?" Susan asked, near tears. Just then we heard quiet footsteps. We all quickly snapped up and saw that the clouds had broken and the sun was shining through, glowing onto a figure that was walking up between the two pillars.

Aslan.

He was alive! And was laughing! In all his majestic glory, Aslan stood. Alive and well.

"Aslan!" The others cried, and immediately running towards him and enveloping him in a giant hug. I simply stood in the front, grinning like a maniac.

"But we saw the knife!" Susan exclaimed, "The Witch—!"

"If the Witch knew the true meaning of sacrifice, she might have interpreted the Deep Magic differently," Aslan began to explain, "That when a willing victim who has committed no treachery is killed in a traitor's stead, the Stone Table will crack and even death itself would turn backwards." Huh. That's pretty cool stuff.

"We sent the news that you were dead," Eric said. "Peter and Edmund would have gone to war!"

Lucy pulled out her dagger. "We have to help them!"

Aslan chuckled. "We will dear one." Aslan placed a paw on Lucy's hand, lowering her knife. "But not alone." He moved in front of the girls and Eric. "Climb on my back. We have far to go, and little time to get there."

They quickly slid onto his back, and Aslan straightened up.

"And you may want to cover your ears." And with that, he let out the loudest, most ferocious sound I have ever seen. It made the ground rumble and the earth shake. Aslan then turned to me.

"My son, you have done well. You know what to do." Susan stared at me confused.

But now, I knew exactly what I had to do.

"I will go help them," I answered, bowing respectfully, and then jumping on Douglas. The War awaits!


	12. Chapter 12- Charlie & Sophie

**Chapter 12- Charlie & Sophie  
**

**In the fields of Beruna...**

* * *

**_First off, this is not a new chapter. This is a revised version of chapter 12 for the people who wanted the outcome different. However, although the first part may look similar, KEEP READING TILL THE END. It is vital if you want to know what happens, because I've changed an entire scene. If you want the old chapter back, review and tell me which one you prefer, I can always delete this one and keep the original chapter. The original chapter 12 has been deleted and this one is the new one.  
_**

**_So I'm going to thank all those who have reviewed chapter 11 again. Thank you all so much: Cosette 24601, Bronze Cat, Desss4ever, PopRockShawty, and Guest (Delta Sandman) . _**

**_For those who reviewed the original version of chapter 12: PopRockShawty, Delta Sandman, Desss4ever, D.N.S. Akina, and Cosette 24601! Thank you all so much, and let me know which version of this chapter you preferred!_**

**_And again, thank you to all who have followed/favorite!  
_**

**_I'm not sure I like how this worked. Yes, part of this chapter is in Sophie's POV (which I know some of you didn't want), but I needed it to be either Sophie or Peter, and I need Peter for chapter 13 (yes, the REAL next chapter) so that left Sophie. Hopefully this conveys what some of you were expecting a little more, it's slightly darker I believe. However, I don't know if I liked the way it portrayed Sophie, I feel like she's turned Mary-Sue and I just couldn't get the mood right. So I really need all of your advice in your reviews! _**

**_This chapter has 3 parts, two of them in Charlie's POV, and the second one in Sophie's POV._**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Narnia, obviously. I only own my OCs. _**

* * *

**PART 1- CHARLIE:**

Well. That was certainly a twist.

Right now, I'm hiding behind a tent, watching my best friend kiss a guy she met four days ago. Who happens to be Peter Pevensie. Did I mention we're in Narnia? For good?

So yeah. Pretty disgusting sight.

Alex ran off to do whatever he was doing. Probably something to do with Susan. I think he was going to meet Aslan, who had just done his 'risen from the dead' thing.

Oh yeah. One last thing. War's coming. In precisely one and a half hours.

So, right now, my life is crazy. Insane. I should probably go in the lunatic asylum.

Someone coughed behind me and I turned to see who it was.

Oh joy. Edmund.

I scowled at him. "What do you want?" I hissed.

He scowled back. "I'm trying to find Peter. The Gryphon says Jadis is on the move. Now if you excuse me..." I blocked his way past me, sparing him the unfortunate mental image of his brother's make-out session.

"Na-ah, sorry, no-can-do." Edmund gave me a quizzical look.

"Charlie, let me pass!" I crossed my arms and shook my head.

"You really don't want to go past, Eddie-kins."

This time, Edmund's ferocious scowl was huge.

"Charlie..." He growled. "Don't call me Eddie-kins. Now let...me...pass!" And with that, he shoved me away and I fell onto the grass. I didn't even bother to get up; just lay my head back on the grass and groaned. Stupid boys. Stupid Sophie. Even stupider me.

Edmund stood with his jaw to the ground, and Sophie and Peter quickly broke apart. Thankfully.

"Charlie! What are you doing?" Peter asked. Sophie gave me a smirk for my efforts.

I glared at Edmund. "Ask him." Then I stalked off over to the practice fields. By now, it must have been eight in the morning, and everyone was there trying to fit in some last minute practice. Just my luck.

* * *

It was sweltering hot underneath all the armour that Alex had forced me to wear. Peter had agreed that because my skills with the bow were...disappointing...I would ride with him up front and lead the charge. Grabbing some spare swords out of the barrel, I began practicing swings. I'm not the greatest at it, nowhere near as good as Peter or Edmund, but Oreius had said that with time I could become a fearsome warrior. Huh. Guess all those back flips and air-twists for cheerleading paid off, after all.

By the time I was done, sweat glistened on my forehead and I straightened my pale blue tunic under my breastplate. Stupid thing, really. Just gets in the way of what needed to be done.

"Charlie!" I quickly turned around and saw Sophie flying towards me, running so fast that she almost tripped, several times. Gee, and she's supposed to be a dancer.

"What is it now?" I asked, bored. Sophie finally arrived at the target, eyes wide and panting.

"It's the Witch! Her troops have moved into Beruna! Peter wants us now!" Then her voice lowered and she turned to me. "Charlie, the war's starting." I grinned and grabbed my swords, the ones Santa gave to me.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get going! We've got a Witch to kill!" From out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sophie roll her eyes and mutter something that sounded suspiciously like, "She's going to get herself killed one of these days..."

Whatever. Grabbing Sophie's arm, I pulled her towards the stable, where our horses awaited us. I glanced down at her outfit. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she wore a green tunic and brown skirt. Seriously. A SKIRT?! In a battle?

"Sophie, why are you wearing a skirt into battle?"

She shrugged. "I'm fine. Let's get a move on, or else the battle will start without us." Giving her a quick nod, I hoisted myself onto my horse, who I later found out was named Brinn, and pulled Sophie on behind me. She didn't need a horse as she was going to be with Edmund and the archers, obviously. We raced out of the stables and galloped through the meadows and finally, came to Beruna.

* * *

Any sense of the idyllic peaceful meadow was gone. Although we couldn't see the Witch's army, the expanse of our army was huge, making its way from the middle of the field to the crevices of the rocks. Sophie and I exchanged a worried glance. Although there must have been about 1,000 soldiers, the Witch would surely have more. Wind whipping through my hair, I galloped up to where Peter sat upon his Unicorn and Oreius stood. They looked at us as we arrived.

"Peter, what's happening?!" Sophie asked, jumping off my horse and running over to him. Peter looked anxious and stared at the expanse of grassy field that lay before us.

"It's not good, Soph. Not good at all." Sophie looked down and immediately fear settled into my heart. If we die here, then where would we go now? We've already been to Narnia. It's not as if we could suddenly go to some other fictional land. Oooh, maybe next it's Middle-Earth! Note the eye-roll. I stayed seated upon my gray stallion and trotted over beside Oreius.

Peter turned to Sophie.

"Go join the archers, now." He looked up to the cliff where Edmund stood, watching nervously. "Be careful." Sophie nodded and pulled Peter down into a kiss.

I cleared my throat, awkwardly. Startled, they both broke apart. I wiggled my eyebrows and smirked, causing Sophie to blush beet red and start stammering something about practicing her archery. She soon moved out of the way, through the ranks up to the overlooking cliff, leaving Peter to nervously jump back on his horse. We sat in awkward silence for a few minutes.

Then we heard a shout and a horn, turning our minds back to the situation at hand, and we could see that the witch's army was closing in. Peter gave Oreius a small nod, and Oreius was about to shout the order, before another shout ringed through the camp.

"WAIT!" Oh brother. I would know that voice anywhere.

I turned around, just in time to see Alex riding up like a madman. Finally, he came to a stop on the other side of Peter, gasping for breath and looking relieved.

"Ah. Good to see I caught you all. Can I join in too?" I rolled my eyes and Peter tried to hide a laugh.

"Wow, Alex. Way to make a dramatic entrance," I told him, sarcastically. He grinned, sheepishly. We didn't have any more time to talk though, before the most awful screeching sound I had ever heard rang through, above us. It sounded like nails on the chalkboard. I shuddered.

A large Gryphon came and landed beside me.

"They come, Your Highness! In numbers and weapons far greater than our own." Everyone's expression turned to one of worry. How were we going to beat them now? Well, I knew, obviously. But when you _think_ about it... Oh well. Guess I just have to live in the moment.

"Numbers do not win a battle," Oreius said, in his deep voice. Alex and I exchanged a nervous look.

"No... but I bet they help," Peter answered, quite wittily.

Somewhere in the distance, a horn blew. A loud, _loud_, horn. In the small mound of earth that stood fifty yards from where we were just below the horizon and the shining sun, a huge minotaur appeared from out of nowhere. He raised his ax to the sky, and roared. Also very loudly. I grimaced, without knowing I did so.

Then, the rest of the army appeared. It was full of horrible, foul-looking creatures that screeched and wailed.

"Oh dear..." I breathed, just as the others let out exclamations at the same time.

Then, last but not least, came the White Witch herself, riding on a carriage pulled by two white polar bears, the poor things. Unfortunately, her wand was still in her hand. Great. Her presence struck fear and evil into whoever who looked at her. So I tried to avoid my gaze.

Everything went silent. You could hear a pin drop. Then, almost simultaneously, Alex, Peter, and I all looked up to the cliff. Sophie and Edmund looked freaked out. We all were, really. We were probably going to die in this battle. Still, Edmund gave Peter a small nod, and Sophie gave us all her best reassuring smile. Not very reassuring at all.

Peter unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the Witch. He looked scared, but he was working through the fear. It was actually pretty brave of him. Somewhere in the back of the army, a horn blew, and everyone started to cheer. Even Alex and I did. We exchanged nervous nods, though, and Alex whispered in my ear.

"You'll be fine Charlie. I won't let anything bad happen to you. Mom and Dad would kill me." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course, that _would_ be the _only _reason," I give him a grin to let him know I'm teasing. Still, the sinking feeling in my heart didn't disappear.

I stared at the horizon across the field. Despite the shining sun, it was as if the whole world could feel Aslan's absence. Everything just seemed duller, even things that normally would have given poets the subjects of their new masterpieces, such as the sunlight in the sky, or the birds, or the trees as they swayed and danced to the music.

Alright, now I'm _really _beginning to sound like Sophie.

The Witch turned to her general, and her mouth moved. Even though we couldn't hear what she was saying, I knew. I'd seen the movie one time too many.

"I have no interest in prisoners. Kill them all." I nervously gulped. I knew what happened to the Pevensies, and Aslan, but I didn't know what would happen to all of us!

Their army charged. The ground shook with the pounding of feet, and I had to calm my horse down so she wouldn't bolt, or worse, buck. I looked up to the sky, where the sky was blue and completely clear, and the sun shone down with its rays that burned and warmed.

"_Blue skies in...gray skies out. Blue skies in...gray skies out._" It was an old deep breathing, nerve calming trick Mom taught me. One of the few things she actually taught me, before she left.

We didn't move. My horse shifted its weight from foot to foot, impatiently. I looked to Peter, wondering what he was doing. Then he lowered his sword.

A whole pack of Gryphons flew out of nowhere, holding big boulders in their grip. They flew out over the witch's army, and dropped them, instantly crushing whatever lay in its path. The big minotaur roared, and soon the entire army was shooting at them with arrows. One by one, they dropped down, dead. Something stung my eye and I hastily wiped away the tears that were falling. The poor gryphons.

Finally, Peter reacted. He looked at us.

"Are you with me?" Oreius nodded.

"To the death," He replied fiercely. Peter looked to Alex.

"Let's fight!" I scoffed. Idiot. Peter then looked at me.

I smirked. "If I have to be..." then I grinned at him, letting him know I was teasing. He grinned back.

We all took a deep breath. Then Peter raised his sword at the incoming army.

"For Narnia! And for Aslan!" And with that, we all let out war cries and charged into the bloodbath ahead.

Centaurs pointed their spears, the cats growled and ran, and the rest of us put down our face shields. Time seemed to stand still as we faced them, head on.

And then we collided.

Instantly, I was met with a dwarf, who was trying to cut me down with his arrows. I swung my sword and sliced his head off. Literally. I was about to have a mini freak out session, before another cat attacked, trying to bite me. Not wanting to become its dinner, I speared its heart.

Oh my goodness. I just killed two...things...anyway. The next few minutes were a blank. All I could think or do was the practice that I had done already. Swipe feet, legs, arm, heart, head. Repeat. I couldn't think of them as people, or animals. I had to think of them as bugs, as parasites. Otherwise, it was a deadly mistake. I couldn't even see Alex or Peter, and was soon swarmed with vicious creatures, all wanting to cut me down and tear me into little pieces. Oh happy day.

Swords collided all around me. Their crashing and clanging rang in my ears. My mind shut down. Cut down feet, arms, legs. I was a murderer. I am a disgusting human being. The only thing that prevented my impending breakdown was the fact that another creature jumped on me just as I finished off the first one. It was a constant flow of bloodthirsty, vicious creatures who all wanted me dead.

Something moved. I turned my head as I buried my sword deep into another...thing. I vaguely saw the Witch's chariot move towards us, its silvery outline shining in the bright light. I shivered, involuntarily. We were all dead meat.

Then something hot scorched me. I didn't have time to react, just jumped back. I turned and saw a huge wall of radiant fire blocking the witch's army and ours. I cheered with everyone else and I realized that the Phoenix must have done this. I looked at Peter and with a small nod he quickly confirmed my suspicions. That was a bad thing. The Phoenix was a last resort, and the battle wasn't even nearly over. God help us.

I quickly ran back towards Alex and Peter, who were all taking a breather. The sun glinted off my hot metal armor, making it impossibly warm inside. I felt like I was about to die, but pushed on. I couldn't give up now.

Just then, the wall of fire cracked and exploded into fragments of ice. We looked up at the Witch, horrified, as she raised her wand menacingly. She smirked at all of us.

That's when I noticed. The Witch wasn't alone. Beside her, stood a tall, arrogant young man, Alex's age. He had long hair and dark eyebrows. Above his eyebrows was a scar, a huge scar that ran across his face. He smirked at us.

"Charlotte! Alex!" He grinned, manically. "Welcome to Narnia." He jumped off the chariot and with a giant roar, ran towards us. Alex and I exchanged horrified looks. How could he be here?

"Sophie," we both murmured at the same time, and I looked at Peter, who seemed confused.

"Peter! Get Sophie, don't let her go anywhere near _him_. He will kill her without any second thoughts. Alex and I will hold him off." I kicked a dwarf over as Peter stared at the both of us, frozen. Then he reacted and yelled to the rest of the army.

"Fall back! Draw them to the rocks!" And with that Peter drew the army back. I looked up and locked eyes with Sophie, who was staring at us. Her mouth was open and her face was terrified. No wonder she was.

It was Kyle.

* * *

**PART 2- SOPHIE:**

Panic. Fear. Emotions flood through my brain as I can't move. My gaze is transfixed on the smoky haze of the battle below. One figure in particular etches in my memory. It didn't always used to be like this. I just wish he wasn't so awful now.

Smells of blood, smells of hate, scents of fear. Screams echo around me, the sounds of dying soldiers. Animals creep everywhere, all focused on the one task of killing. Murdering. However you put it, it is still the same. Taking a life. Stealing a soul. Ruining a happiness.

Sights blind me as I get overwhelmed. Kyle is here. Kyle is here. Kyle is here. I repeat that phrase over and over in my head. The sun scorches me with its heat, I'm about to pass out. Who wouldn't pass out? A flash of bright red runs past me as I see the silver outline of armor shaking me.

I hear vague noises and someone calling my name. Without my permission, my head turns to see Peter screaming at me, the battle raging on in the background. Everything seems surreal, it's not happening, Just a dream, it couldn't be happening. This cannot be happening.

I don't pay attention and simply turn back to the situation below. Charlie and Alex have engaged Kyle in some sort of battle of speech and wills. No matter what I know they will lose. I have to talk to Kyle. Maybe I can talk him out of it.

I spin around, the sounds of the battle becoming lost to me. Peter is looking at me with a crazed expression on his face. Or am I the crazy one?

"I'm sorry, Pete," is all I say, before I run for my life. Down the cliff and across the fields, through the hordes of bloodthirsty assassins and desperate soldiers. I don't even process what I am doing. The field becomes closer and closer and Charlie and Alex become clearer and clearer as I near the centre of the action. They don't even notice my approach.

"Stay away from them!" I yelled. Charlie and Alex part, shocked, and Kyle walks through the opening.

Images. Memories. This can't be happening. Knife... anger... hate... it all flashes in my mind. Flashbacks, shame, I look up and lock eyes with Kyle. The look in his eyes is terrifying. Why didn't I think this through? I'm an idiot. Just like he said.

His tall muscular frame walks through towards me. I freeze, unable to move. Not knowing, I drop my weapons. I vaguely hear the others' yells, all I can focus on are his eyes. They are almost yellow with hate and bitterness. He must be possessed.

The sad thing was that I loved him. Maybe I still do. Maybe I should have stayed with him. Then we wouldn't be in this situation now.

It's all my fault.

A sudden shout breaks my gaze. I look around and realize that there is still a battle raging on.

"Charlie, Alex, go! Help the others!" I hear Peter shout at them, and although grudgingly, they eventually leave, leaving just Kyle, Peter and I to a stare down.

"Well, if it isn't little Sophie-Wophie herself." His voice sends shivers down my spine and evokes images in my brain. I turn tear-stricken to him.

"What do you want?" I asked him, fear coursing through my veins.

Kyle scoffed. "Thought that was obvious. You all to die. Although, I might just spare you. You could be my personal servant. Yes, that would work very well." He stepped closer to me and glared, and I involuntarily took a few steps back.

"Get away from her!" Peter yelled, and drew out his sword, pointing it at Kyle. I could tell Peter was scared though. His sword was quivering. The sun shining behind him cast almost a silhouette on Kyle. It was the stuff from nightmares.

Kyle didn't even blink, but kept his gaze on me, and I kept staring at him. I didn't even notice the rock behind me and I tripped, falling over backwards. Pain erupted through my spine as I squinted to avoid the light shining down on me from the sky above.

"Kyle, leave me alone," I moaned, weakly.

Kyle leans down and glares.

"Never," He growls, and I shiver from the fear that is threatening to overpower me.

"What did I ever do to make you hate me so much?" I see a flash of emotion in Kyle's eyes before he blinks and hate replaces it.

"Oh, she asks that now, does she? You betrayed me! I gave you everything, Sophie, everything! And you just walked away as if it was nothing!" Anger fills me as I stop thinking straight.

"Kyle, you were awful to me! You hurt me, remember? I still have the scar! I was fourteen, _fourteen_! It was never going to work out in the first place." The next thing I know pain flies across my face as I blink and spit out blood. The sting of a red handprint is making itself known on my cheek.

"You," Kyle seethes, "Don't get to talk." He draws out his sword and points it at me. I swallow my fear and try to stop the sob that is threatening to escape my throat. I hear Peter let out a growl of anger and launch himself at Kyle, but Kyle knocks him to the ground. From where I am laid across the rocks Kyle towers over me and looks like something that came straight from hell.

I have an idea. Maybe I can convince him to let us go. To go back.

"Look, Kyle, I know you want your revenge. Let the Narnians go, let my friends go, and you can take me wherever you want. I'll be your servant, fine. Just let... them... go."

"Sophie, no!" I hear Peter say, as he struggles to stand up. Kyle kneels down to my level and scowls.

"Why would I do that when Her Majesty is going to defeat you all anyway?" From this angle I can see him up close now. His hair, his scent, his eyes, even the way he carries himself. It's torture. I re-live all those horrible moments back on Earth. I can't do it. It's all too much.

I tear my gaze away and crawl up into a ball on the ground. Pain flurries through my body as he hits me and kicks me again and again and again. Memories, emotions, fear, my vision goes hazy. I can't see, I can't think.

"Leave me alone, just leave me alone," I whisper. I don't even know what Peter is doing.

I'm about to black out, and then to die. I know that now. Maybe _this_ was my destiny. Aslan must know what he's doing. Death, I laugh wryly to myself. Ironic, when you think about it. After all of this journey, from the car crash, to the wolves, to almost drowning. I had to be killed by the person I used to love the most. Fate must love to twist my life. Sounds fade into the background, all I can hear is the blood flowing in my ears.

My vision settles on a lone rock. My dagger has disappeared, thrown on the floor as he hits me. With one last act of strength, I reach for the rock and connect it with something hard.

The pain stops. I painfully turn my head just in time to see Kyle's eyes lock with mine in one last, final glance before he collapses to the ground, blood flowing from the gash behind his ear. Everything becomes clearer as I struggle to sit up, beginning to realize the context of which we were in. The battle, I look around wildly just as I see Peter come and stab Kyle with sword, as he promptly lets out one last struggled breath, and his eyes cloud over.

I tremble. I can't think. I just killed him. I killed Kyle. I sob as Peter catches me and I let out a loud scream. Sounds, panic, all so familiar yet strange. I'm going mad. Am I going mad? I can't tell, it all seems like one big spiral down into despair. I can't breathe. I'm going to die.

"Sophie... Sophie! Snap out of it!" I realize Peter is shaking me and screaming at me to wake up. My ears finally stop ringing and I begin to slowly snap out of my trance. Peter locks eyes with me, and gently helps me up. It hurts, but I manage. I look around to see people fighting animals, to see dryads casting spells, and minotaurs wrecking lives.

"We've got to keep going, Sophie. We've got to fight for Narnia. Snap out of it. We have to find the others."

I silently nod and search around for my weapons. My bow and arrows are remarkably still there, but my dagger is nowhere to be found. The sun blinds me as I become aware to my surroundings again. In the distance I see Charlie and Alex fighting. I pray Eric is alright, I remind myself that he is with the girls, he'll be with Aslan. I would die if anything happened to him. He's the only piece of reality I have left holding me down to this shaky ground. He's my brother, and I'll fight for him. To my last breath.

* * *

**PART 3- CHARLIE:**

As I stick my sword through another animal's gut, (I'll never get used to that), I turn around just in time to see Sophie freaking out and Peter holding her, Kyle laid out dead on the ground. Well, that's one person I'm glad I'll never have to meet again. He gives me the creeps. Sophie screams as she sobs, and cutting my way through the crowds, I notice Peter helping Sophie up as they reach for their weapons. I give Peter a small nod in approval before turning to Sophie.

"Soph, you okay?" I asked, placing a hand on her arm. I am shocked by the way she trembles.

"I killed him, Charlie, I killed him." She's in shock, poor thing.

"Sophie, you have to snap out of it," Alex said, coming over to join our small group.

"Oh, well, now we're all here..." I muttered sarcastically. What kind of leaders are we if we are all standing around in the middle of a battlefield, leaving our people to fight for us?

Sophie gives me a small smile for my comment. She takes a shaky breath and stands up by herself.

"You're right. Narnia needs us, and that's far more important than myself." We all look around the grassy field and survey what the battle has already done.

Then we realized what had happened. We instinctively looked at the rocks, where Aslan's army was fighting off the Witch's. A bloodbath. A melee. A riot. A mob. Thousands of synonyms went through my head; none were nearly as accurate a word to describe such an awful sight.

"We need to help them," I managed to choke out. Alex quickly nodded and Peter and Sophie both began to sprint through the tall grass, Sophie pulling out her daggers that Peter gave her and preparing to throw, although I could tell she was so close to breaking down, her whole body was trembling and she limped, as if she was in pain. Alex and I quickly ran after them, soon ending up at the edge of the battle, and I was immediately pushed against a rock by a fearsome looking ogre. He was about to strike me down, before an arrow sliced through his brain. I looked up to see Edmund, standing on the overlooking cliff, lowering his bow. I gave him a quick nod, and then turned back to the battle.

Well, just great. First, Aslan dies, then there's a battle, then Kyle shows up out of nowhere and Sophie (or was it Peter...) kills him, and now Edmund saves my life. Any more unpleasant surprises the world wants to shove at me today?

Somewhere in the midst of all this, I finally realized that I had lost my horse. I don't know where. She just disappeared. I hope she wasn't dead.

Peter managed to find his unicorn and pulled Sophie on beside him. Alex ran alongside me, and we cut down any of the Witch's lackeys that we found in our way. A bunch of arrows whizzed by my ear, and suddenly a group of the Witch's warriors laid dead, arrows embedded in their chests. Peter and Sophie rode hard to get to the rocks.

I turned around, just in time to see Ginarrbrik shoot an arrow at Sophie and Peter. I screamed and ran towards him, but it was too late. His arrow hit the unicorn.

I watched in horror as the steed gave way and Sophie and Peter fell off. Sophie winced as she got up, and I think she twisted her ankle. But still, she ran to follow Peter's orders.

I looked up at Edmund, who was staring at something in the distance. I then stared past the rocks and the cliffs, as the Witch strode towards us, her huge height towering over us and intimidating us. She glared at us, making me shiver in horror. Peter looked up at the same time as Oreius, who set his jaw determinedly. He looked from Peter, who was sprawled on the ground, to the Witch, and let out a roar. Beside him, a rhino also joined him, and they galloped towards her in a mad rage, killing anything and everything in their way. We all let out a scream, and the rhino collapsed. Oreius jumped over dead creatures, and pulled out a third sword, after losing his first two in the body of the General.

Pointing his sword down, he swung. And missed, the Witch ducking back just in time. With a single flick of her wand, Oreius turned to stone.

No! No, no, no! Oreius was our general, our friend, the brains behind this battle! We couldn't just lose him!

I looked at Alex's shocked face and let out a huge, anguished scream. The Witch was going to pay for what she's done today. I was going to make sure of that.

I was vaguely aware of the tears running down my cheeks as I fell into a mad killing rage, slicing down any of the Witch's soldiers in my way. I was fighting a dwarf when a flash of silver whizzed by my ear. I looked at the dwarf in front of me, who quickly keeled over and croaked. I turned around to see Edmund behind me, smirking. He must have left the cliff.

"Stop saving my life, Eddie," I told him, glaring as I quickly sliced down a harpy. Edmund rolled his eyes and killed his own opponent.

"Yeah, sure. Okay, Charlie, next time you're in a life-threatening situation I'll be sure to ignore it." By the tone of his voice it was clear that he wasn't going to. For Pete's Sake, the boy's six months younger than me! I should be the one protecting him! Idiot.

Mr. Beaver joined Edmund at his side. I stifled a laugh at the sight of him. He looked ridiculous, wearing armor and a helmet, and CLOTHES?! Whose stupid idea was this?!

I looked at Peter who was fighting next to Sophie. He looked worried. He whispered something to Sophie, who promptly shook her head. Peter then turned to Edmund, who was currently fighting a Minotaur.

"Edmund! There's too many! Get the girls, and get them home!" Edmund looked at me, torn, but then followed Mr. Beaver towards the cliffs, pulling me behind him.

"You heard him! Let's go!" Mr. Beaver yelled at Edmund, who was staring at something in the distance. I followed his gaze and saw the Witch striding down the hill, twirling her wand and aiming for Peter. He unsheathed his sword.

"Peter's not king yet!" Edmund cried, and quickly ran back down the hill. Oh, how I loved that line.

"EDMUND!" I screamed at him, and promptly ran after him, seeing Edmund jump right in front of the Witch, blocking Peter's way. I jumped after him and watched helplessly as Edmund and Jadis fought. I could see anger and revenge in Edmund's eyes as he swung his sword. I fought he was aiming for her head, but then I saw, just before it happened.

He was aiming for her wand.

With a great flash of brilliant blue energy, Edmund's sword came crashing down and sliced the Witch's wand in half. The ground shook as the wand became void of all magic.

Edmund and the Witch exchanged confused glances. I looked from Jadis' hate-filled eyes, to her remaining piece of the wand, and to Edmund's freaked-out expression. Jadis lifted her wand to stab Edmund, and...

I jumped. In one great big movement, I pushed Edmund out of the way and jumped in front of him. I barely even noticed the spear coming towards me until it pierced my stomach. Noise faded from my ears and everything became muffled. Pain erupted through my abdomen and I vaguely realized that the Witch had pulled her sword completely out of my body and it had pierced through my back. I looked back at Edmund, who had been pierced too, although it was shallow. Screams came from all around me, but my legs gave way and I fell back onto the grass, as darkness caved in around me. The world became bleary and then faded, dark spots replacing my vision.

One final burst of pain, then a tingling feeling ran up my spine.

Then there was nothing.


End file.
